Les erreurs peuvent apporter de belles surprises
by tessamie
Summary: Bella & Edward: un passé, des regrets, de l'amour, une erreur administrative, un enfant, des retrouvailles. tout ceci est leur histoire. All Human.
1. prologue

Petite information avant de vous dévoiler le prologue.

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

c'est ma première histoire dans la catégorie Twilight et depuis plus de 3 ans car j'avais reçu une critiques blessantes sur les deux premières fictions. j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous saurez être indulgentes envers moi. j'accepte les critiques et les remarques mais je precise que je ne suis pas écrivain professionnel et que je fais ça pour mon plaisir donc si les critiques sont juste là pour blesser mieux vaut s'abstenir.

donc je vous laisse découvrir le prologue

**Prologue**

POV BELLA

Je me présente Isabella Marie SWAN, j'ai 27 ans et j'exerce le beau métier d'institutrice en maternelle à New York, mais mon premier métier est maman. Je suis la maman d'un petit garçon prénommé Matthew qui a 9 ans. Vous l'aurez deviné j'ai eu mon fils à l'Age de 17 ans et il est mon bien le plus précieux. Vivre ma grossesse seule n'a pas été facile.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai vécu ça toute seule, où étaient ma famille et le père de mon fils pendant ce temps?

Pour que vous compreniez, il faut que je commence dès le début.


	2. ma vie avant Forks

**Chapitre 1 : ma vie avant Forks**

Je suis né le 13 septembre 1986 à Forks, mon père se nomme Charly, il est le shérif de la ville et ma mère se nomme Renée, elle est institutrice. un an avant ma naissance, mes parents ont eu Emmett.

Quand j'ai eu 4 ans, mes parents se sont séparés et ma mère m'emmena avec elle et laissa Emmett avec mon père.

J'étais très proche de mon frère et partir loin de lui a été très dur pour la petite fille que j'étais. Pendant les quatre premières années de ma vie, j'étais une petite fille maladroite mais pleine de vie qui riait beaucoup, je suivais mon frère partout, il était mon roc, mon repère. Mais quand ma mère et moi sommes parties à Phénix, je me suis renfermée sur moi-même devenant timide et ne parlant pas beaucoup et j'avais arrêté de rire sauf lors de mes vacances quand je retrouvais mon frère et mon père.

Puis quand j'ai eu 12 ans, ma mère s'est remarié à Phil un joueur de baseball de ligue mineur. Il était très gentil et ma mère avait l'air heureuse. Phil devait partir souvent en déplacement et je voyais bien qu'à chaque fois ma mère souffrait de la séparation car elle ne pouvait pas le suivre vu que je devais aller à l'école mais à chacune de mes vacances, on partait avec lui ce qui fait que je n'ai plus revu mon père et mon frère.

Alors l'année de mes 16 ans je pris l'une des premières décisions qui changerait à jamais ma vie, j'annonçais à ma mère que je souhaitais aller vivre chez mon père. Je pensais qu'elle comprendrait ma décision qui était à la fois pour elle et pour moi. Elle pourrait suivre Phil dans ses déplacements et moi je pourrais retrouver ma joie de vivre auprès de mon frère et de mon père.

Mais la vie n'est pas toujours rose.

Flash-back 

Ma mère était dans la cuisine quand je rentrais du lycée

**Salut Mam**, _dis-je._

**Bonjour ma puce, ça été ta journée.**

**Comme d'hab.**, _dis-je en grimaçant._ **Maman, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.**

**Oui ma puce, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

**Voilà, j'aimerai aller vivre chez papa.**

**HORS DE QUESTION !**

**Mais pourquoi, Papa me manque ainsi qu'Emmett, j'aime pas vivre ici, je n'ai pas d'amis, je suis toujours seule.**

**JE NE VEUX PAS, TU NE PENSE QU'A TOI, TU ES INGRATE J'AI TOUJOURS TOUT SACRIFIE POUR QUE TU ES TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX ET LE SEUL REMERCIEMENT QUE TU M'OFFRE C'EST DE VOULOIR PARTIR DANS UN TROU PAUME. HORS DE QUESTION.**

**DIS PLUTOT QUE TU NE SAURAIS PAS COMMENT FAIRE SI JE PARTAIS, TU N'AURAIS PLUS PERSONNE POUR FAIRE LA CUISINE, LE MENAGE OU MEME S'OCCUPER DE TOI PENDANT L'ABSENCE DE PHIL. **

**C'EST COMME CA QUE TU ME REMERCIE. TU VEUX ALLER CHEZ TON PERE ET BIEN VAS-Y. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ICI SACHE QUE JE N'AI PLUS DE FILLE.**

Je monte dans ma chambre à toute vitesse, je sors mes valises et y met toutes mes affaires et les referment. Je fourre dans mon sac à dos mes papiers, mon mp3, mon ordi portable. J'attrape les clés, les papiers de ma Volvo C30 T5 (cadeau de Phil pour mes 16 ans et l'obtention de mon permis) et mon portable puis je descends. Arrivée à la porte, je me retourne vers ma mère qui me dit :

**Si tu passes cette porte, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir tu n'existeras plus pour moi.**

J'attrape la poignée, ouvre la porte et sors de la maison, les larmes aux yeux. Je charge mes valises dans le coffre, me met au volant et démarre direction FORKS.

Fin flash-back

Suite à ça j'ai appelé mon père pour lui annoncer ma décision et ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'a dit qu'une chose : « tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison, on t'attend, fais attention sur la route ».

Beaucoup plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il avait appelé ma mère et lui avait dit qu'elle était immonde et qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle nous approche Emmett et moi.

Quand je suis arrivée à Forks, j'ai eu le droit à un véritable comité d'accueil. Et oui, quand mon frère a su que je revenais à la maison, il a prévenu ses meilleurs amis qui ont décidé de m'accueillir comme il se doit.


	3. Une année de joie

**Chapitre 2 : Une année de joie**

Une fois arrivée chez mon père, ma vie a pris un tournant, j'ai été très heureuse et me suis fais des amis rapidement pour être plus précise dès mon arrivée.

Flash-back

Lorsque j'ai garé ma voiture devant la maison de mon père, j'ai eu l'impression de me sentir enfin chez moi à ma place. J'étais à peine sortie de la voiture que je fus soulever du sol et serrer dans des bras que je reconnu tout de suite comme étant ceux de mon frère.

**Tu es enfin là Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué**

**Emmett, moi aussi tu m'as manqué et je t'aime mais là j'étouffe.**

Il me reposa sur terre, pour que vous compreniez mieux, mon grand frère ressemble à un gros nounours, il mesure 1m90 et à la carrure d'un ours mais un cœur immense, quand j'étais plus petite je l'appelais mon teddy bear.

**Désolé Belli-Bell, c'est que je suis tellement content que tu sois là.**

**Moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué et je ne suis vraiment heureuse que quand je suis avec vous.**

Il me fit un grand sourire et m'attrapa par le bras pour rentrer à la maison

**Allez viens, rentrons, je veux te présenter mes meilleurs amis.**

**Hein ? quoi ? mais heu !**

**T'inquiète, je suis sure que vous allez bien vous entendre.**

Que vouliez-vous que je dise, quoi que je dise c'était trop tard de toute façon. Car à peine passer la porte, je pu voir arriver devant moi en sautillant une fille avec des allures de lutin, petite brune les cheveux courts ayant à première vue de l'énergie à revendre qui me dit :

**Salut Bella, moi c'est Alice, je suis trop contente de te rencontrer enfin Emmett parle tout le temps de toi, je suis sure qu'on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde, tu vas voir on se fera pleins de sortie de shopping** _(grimace de ma part)_ **et puis tu viendras dormir à la maison, on se fera des soirées filles, on parlera des garçons. Tu verras on va bien s'amuser.**

J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est dit tout ça sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration.

**Heu bonjour, contente de te rencontrer aussi**

**Alice laisse lui le temps d'arriver au moins, lui dis mon frère.**

**Désolée, je suis tellement contente de la rencontrer.**

**Oui, je sais**, _lui dit-il_, **Bella donc comme tu l'as compris le lutin devant toi est Alice et juste derrière elle se trouve son frère jumeau Edward qui est aussi mon meilleur ami.**

**Salut**, lui dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main. Je n'arrivais à rien dire d'autre car j'étais comme paralyser par ce mec devant moi. Mon regard ne lâchait pas le sien, j'étais comme hypnotiser par les deux émeraudes qu'il avait à la place des yeux. je fus interrompu par mon frère.

**Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que diriez-vous d'aller manger une pizza. Papa est de service ce soir**, me dit-il.

**Je veux bien mais avant j'aimerais bien ranger mes affaires et prendre une douche. La route a été longue depuis Phénix.**

**Oui tu as raison, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas pris l'avion ?**

**Il était hors de question que je laisse ma voiture là-bas, j'y tiens trop.**

**Tu as quoi comme voiture ?**, me demanda l'apollon aux yeux émeraudes. Il mesure 1 m85 cm, et a un corps mince mais muscléses cheveux sont désordonnés et d'une couleur cuivre et sa voix est velouté, je fonds littéralement mais me reprend afin de lui répondre alors qu'il m'adressa un sourire en coin qui m'éblouie.

**Heu, j'ai une Volvo C30 T5 rouge, mon père me l'a offert pour mes 16 ans et j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.**

**Et bah dis donc, c'est une superbe voiture je confirme j'ai la même mais en argentée.**

Alors qu'on se replongeait dans le regard de l'autre, nous fumes couper dans notre contemplation par son lutin de sœur.

**Edward va aider Emmett à sortir les valises de Bella de sa voiture, pendant ce temps je lui montre la nouvelle déco de sa chambre. Allez vite, vite, y a pas de temps à perdre.**

**Ok, ok Lilipuce, on y va**, lui dit-il en rigolant.

**Alice !** appela mon frère, **évite de trop fatiguer Bella qu'on puisse en profiter ce soir.**

**T'inquiète j'en prends soin de ta sœur. Aller viens avec moi Bella, laissons les décharger ta voiture,** me dit-elle en me trainant dans les escaliers. **J'espère que ta chambre te plaira j'ai essayé de faire selon tes gouts.**

**Il ne fallait pas Alice, j'aurai pu me contenter de mon ancienne chambre.**

**Mais non c'est rien, j'adore la déco. Je tiens ça de ma mère adoptive, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur.**

Quand je mis le pied dans la chambre, je me suis cru dans un rêve, mon lit une personne avait été remplacé par un lit double, juste en face il y avait une télé fixé au mur. A gauche de la fenêtre se trouvait une grande bibliothèque moitié livre moitié cd avec à son centre une chaine hifi, juste devant se trouvait deux gros poufs qui prennent la force du corps quand on s'y assoie.

Sous la fenêtre, il y a un superbe bureau noir avec une chaise en cuir. Et pour finir, juste à côté de la porte, il y a une armoire gigantesque, je suis même sur que je n'ai pas assez de vêtements pour la remplir.

En voyant ça, j'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement c'est magnifique.

**Oh Alice, c'est beaucoup trop, jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier**.

**Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Je voulais que tu te sentes bien en arrivant. Emmett nous a raconté la dispute avec ta mère et je voulais que tu puisses te sentir comme dans un cocoon quand tu es dans ta chambre.**

**Je pense que tu as réussi ta mission.**

Je la prie dans mes bras et laisse couler quelques larmes. C'est dans cette position que nous ont trouvé les gars.

Ils déposèrent mes valises sur mon lit, et pendant qu'Alice et moi rangions mes vêtements tout en papotant comme deux amies qui se connaissent depuis des années, les garçons rangèrent mes livres et mes CDs.

Cela nous prit une petite heure, dans la rigolade. Alice avait réussi à m'arracher la promesse d'aller faire du shopping. Je pris une douche vite fait puis ensuite, nous sommes sortis manger une pizza.

Fin flash-back

Voilà comment c'était passé mon arrivée, je mettais fait des amis et j'avais retrouvé mon frère quoi demandé de mieux.

Mon père m'avait inscrit au lycée, je me retrouvais dans la même classe qu'Emmett, Edward et Alice vu que j'avais sauté une classe. Là-bas, je fis la connaissance de plusieurs personnes, certaines que j'ai apprécié tout de suite comme Ben et Angela et d'autres qui me tapèrent vite sur le système comme Mike, qui avait décidé de m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse, j'ai fini par lui coller un coup de genoux bien placé et après il m'a lâché. Mais aussi Jessica et Lauren qui au début voulait faire amie-amie avec moi afin d'approcher de plus près Edward, Alice et Emmett mais j'ai vite repéré leur manège et leur ai dit :

**Si vous croyez qu'en trainant avec moi, Emmett et Edward s'intéresseront à vous, vous vous mettez le dois dans l'œil, il faudrait déjà que vous ayez quelques chose dans le cerveau pour qu'ils vous remarquent un petit peu et il en va de même pour Alice.**

Ma tirade avait vite fait le tour du lycée et plus personne n'essayait de me parler dans le but d'approcher mon frère ou nos amis.

Je ne vis pas l'année passer, entre les cours, les sorties shopping avec Alice, mes balades avec Edward, mes fous rires avec Emmett et nos sorties du week-end. Alice était devenue ma confidente, je lui avais avoué qu'à force de passer du temps avec Edward, j'en étais tombé amoureuse. Je passais pas mal de temps avec lui, on se baladait en forêt, on faisait nos TP de bio ensemble mais je savais très bien que l'amour que je ressentais pour lui n'était pas réciproque il me considérait comme sa petite sœur. J'avais rencontré leurs parents adoptif Carlisle et Esmée qui m'avaient accueilli les bras ouverts. J'en avais appris plus sur la vie d'Edward et Alice avant leur Adoption. Ils avaient perdu leurs parents biologiques les Masen suite à une grave maladie quand il avait 5 ans mais considéraient maintenant Carlisle et Esmée Cullen comme leurs vrais parents.

Quand arriva le moment du bal de promo, nous avions décidé d'y aller ensemble, il se déroulait dans une salle de bal d'un hôtel de Seattle. Edward avec moi et Emmett avec Alice. Alice m'avait trainé dans les boutiques afin de me trouver la robe parfaite et elle l'était. Ma robe était une robe bustier bleu nuit qui descendait jusque au pied de façon vaporeuse. J'avais cédé et mis des chaussures à talons de la même couleur que ma robe. Alice m'avait coiffé d'un chignon ou s'échappait quelques anglaises.

Cette soirée fut la plus belle mais elle changea définitivement ma vie car lors de cette soirée, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec Edward.

Nous avons passé notre temps entre danse et détour au bar. Moi je n'ai pas pu de punch car je n'aime pas trop je me suis contentée d'eau mais Edward a fait honneur au punch. Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, c'est qu'un petit malin avait mis de l'alcool dans le punch. Et quand j'ai eu envie d'aller prendre l'air, Edward m'avait accompagné. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il m'embrassa, j'étais tellement heureuse que je ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait bu et donc nous avons pris une chambre et il m'a fait l'amour.

Quand j'ai réalisé ce qui s'était passé, j'étais partagé entre la joie d'avoir passé un moment dans les bras d'Edward et le dégout car j'étais persuadé qu'il n'aurait rien fait avec moi s'il n'avait pas bu. Alors j'ai décidé de fuir. Dès que j'ai eu confirmation qu'il dormait j'ai remis ma robe et je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai fait mes valises écrit une lettre et je suis partie mais mon cœur est resté dans cet hôtel avec mon frère, ma meilleure amie et celui que je continuerai à aimer le reste de ma vie.


	4. bonus: lettre de Bella

**Bonus : lettre de Bella**

Papa, Emmett, Alice, Edward,

Pardonnez-moi mais je dois partir, je sais que vous ne comprendrais pas mon départ. Peut-être que je le regretterai tout ma vie, mais je ne me sens pas le courage d'affronter votre regard après cette soirée. Je ne peux vous dire pourquoi car c'est trop dur. Sachez seulement que je vous aime et que peut-importe où je me trouve, vous serez toujours dans mon cœur et que je penserai toujours à vous.

Ne me recherchez pas, ça nous ferai trop de mal, si nous devons nous revoir c'est que le destin en aura décidé ainsi.

Papa soit heureux avec Sue, je suis sure qu'elle t'aime ne laisse pas passer ta chance à cause du passé.

Emmett devient un grand sportif tu en as les capacités mais fini tes études. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton âme sœur.

Alice, mon petit lutin, tu as été ma confidente, ma meilleure amie dès la première seconde où on s'est rencontré. Sache que c'est un déchirement de te quitter mais que tu me pardonneras. Fais tout pour réaliser ton rêve de devenir styliste, je suis sure que tu réussiras et que trouvera en plus un homme qui arrivera à te suivre et à te canaliser.

Edward, il y a eu comme une connexion, j'ai toujours aimé nos moments tous les deux. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviendras de toute la soirée du bal de promo mais sache que je ne regrette rien mais je sais aussi que tu ne ressens pour moi que de l'amitié donc je préfère fuir que de voir du regret dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu me regarde. Tu as mon cœur sache le. Vis ta vie, deviens médecin comme tu le désire tant. Mais ne m'oublie pas complètement.

Je vous aime

Bella


	5. ces dix dernières années ma vie

**Chapitre 3 : ces dix dernières années ma vie**

Vous vous demandez tous ce que j'ai fais depuis ses dix dernières années après avoir tout abandonnée par peur.

J'ai roulé jusqu'à New York. Arrivée là bas, je me suis trouvée un petit appartement avec deux chambres, j'avais eu la chance de toucher une partie l'héritage de mes grands parents à mes 16 ans donc je pouvais voir venir sans trop m'inquiéter.

Après mettre installer, je me suis mis à la recherche d'un boulot. J'ai eu la chance de trouver un travail dans un café tenu par une femme formidable du nom de Carmen. En m'embauchant Carmen m'avait émit qu'une seule condition que je m'abandonne pas mes études. Auprès d'elle et de son marie Eleazar, j'ai pu trouver le soutien dont j'avais besoin. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec leur fille Kate et son copain Garrett.

Deux mois après mon arrivée à New York, au cours de mon service j'ai fait un malaise. Eleazar étant médecin, il m'a examiné et fait une prise de sang. C'est à ce moment là, que j'ai découvert que j'avais emporté un petit bout d'Edward avec moi, j'étais enceinte. Au début, j'ai paniqué, j'avais peur que Carmen me vire mais au contraire elle m'a soutenue.

7 mois plus tard, c'est-à-dire le 28 mars, j'ai mis au monde Matthew Edward Anthony Swan, 51 cm et 3kg100.

J'avais du suspendre les études le temps de ma grossesse mais Carmen m'a poussé a reprendre le chemin de l'université en septembre. La journée Matthew restait au café avec Carmen et je venais les rejoindre pour travailler à la fin de mes cours.

Pendant 4 ans, j'ai jonglé entre les cours, le boulot et Matthew. Au début Kate voulait me faire sortir, elle me présentait des mecs mais je les envoyais balader à chaque fois puis on a finit par discuter toutes les deux.

Flash back

Je suis dans ma chambre avec Kate, Matthew dors dans sa chambre. J'ai décidé d'avoir une bonne fois pour toute une discussion avec Kate afin qu'elle comprenne que je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un.

Je me tourne vers elle :

**Kate il faut qu'on parle**

**Oh, ça sens pas bon pour moi**

**Tu sais que je t'adore mais s'il te plait arrête de vouloir à tout pris me caser.**

**Mais Bella il faut que tu sortes, il n'y a pas que Matthew dans la vie.**

**Je sais mais pour moi personne ne remplacera son père, je veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un car automatiquement cette personne souffrira car je ne pourrais pas partager c'est sentiments.**

**Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas**

**Quand j'ai rencontré Edward pour la première fois, j'ai comme été hypnotisé par son regard, c'était comme si il n'existait plus rien autour de nous. Au cours de l'année que j'ai passé avec lui, sa sœur et mon frère, on s'est beaucoup rapproché on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui mais je pense qu'il me voyait comme une petite sœur. Lors du bal de promo, il m'a embrassé et on a fait l'amour mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait bu, un idiot avait de la vodka dans le punch. Donc une fois qu'il dormait je suis partie comme une voleuse, j'ai fait mes valises laisser une lettre et quitter la ville direction New York.**

**Je comprends mieux maintenant mais es tu sure qu'il aurait regretté ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?**

**Non mais je ne voulais pas lire les regrets dans son regard, je l'aime trop pour ça. En partant, j'ai laissé mon cœur auprès de lui et personne ne pourra le remplacer.**

**Je comprends, je te promets de ne plus essayer de te caser et d'être toujours là pour toi.**

**Merci ça compte beaucoup pour moi, car quand je suis partie j'ai dit adieu à ma meilleure amie et grâce à toi je me sens un peu moins seule ici.**

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je pu laisser libre court à mes larmes.

Fin flash back

Depuis ce jour, Kate est là quand j'ai un coup de blues.

A la fin de mes études, j'ai obtenu un poste d'institutrice en maternelle et j'ai fait ma rentrée en même temps que mon fils.

Il a grandit trop vite, aujourd'hui il est au 3rd Grade et il est ressemble trait pour trait à son père.

Je viens de recevoir une lettre d'une école privée très selecte qui désire m'embaucher. Je suis très flattée mais j'appréhende car elle se trouve à Seattle. J'ai décidé d'en parler avec Carmen et Kate ce soir.

Les filles viennent d'arriver à l'appart avec mon petit homme, il adore passer du temps avec Carmen, il l'appelle mamie Ca, et Kate, qui considère comme ça tatie Kate.

**salut la compagnie**

**salut Bella, ça été ta journée**

**super les enfants ont été très impatients aujourd'hui, ils sont très excités à l'approche du spectacle de fin d'année**.

**Tu m'étonnes et puis les vacances arrivent pour eux**.

**Oui, c'est vrai**, dis-je. Je me tourne vers mon fils, **tu as gouté mon chéri.**

**Oui Mam**.

**Si tu allais faire tes devoirs comme ça après on pourra aller au parc.**

**Cool, j't'adore Mam.**

**Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.**

Il fila dans sa chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair.

**j'ai besoin de votre avis les filles**

**qu'est ce qui se passe**, me demanda Carmen

**j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin, on me propose un poste d'enseignante dans une école réputé à Seattle**.

**Mais c'est génial Bella**, dit Kate en sautant partout.

**Oui, mais j'appréhende, Seattle n'st qu'à 30 min de Forks et j'en suis partie comme une voleuse il y a 10 ans.**

**Je sais bien Bella mais c'est une occasion en or et puis dis toi que c'est le destin**, me dit Carmen, elle a toujours été la voix de la sagesse pour moi.

**Donc vous me conseiller d'accepter**.

**Oui**, répondit Kate

**Vous allez tellement me manqué.**

Kate me regarda à ce moment là avec un petit sourire du genre je t'ai caché quelque chose.

**crache le morceau Kate, je vois bien que tu me cache quelque chose**, lui dis-je

**et bien, en faites, Garrett a eu une promotion mais elle nécessite qu'on déménage**.

**C'est super, et où devez vous partir habiter.**

**A SEATTLE**, se mit-elle à crier

Je lui saute littéralement dans les bras, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils seront tous les deux avec moi là bas, tout d'un coup ça ne m'effraie plus autant de partir vivre là-bas.

**tu ne pouvais pas me dire quelque chose de plus incroyable.**

**Je n'osais pas t'en parler de peur que tu m'en veuille de partir mais maintenant que tu pars aussi vivre là-bas je suis trop contente.**

**Moi aussi et je me sens plus sereine de repartir là-bas en sachant que vous serez là Garrett et toi.**

**Je suis heureuse pour vous les filles**, nous dis Carmen en nous serrant dans ses bras, **vous allez me manquer**.

**On reviendra te voir et tu viendra nous rendre visite aussi**, lui dis-je.

On a continué à parler un petit moment, puis on est sortie au parc avec Matthew. Celui-ci était heureux de partir vivre là-bas, je sais que secrètement il espère que l'on croisera son père. Je ne lui ai jamais rien caché sur Edward, il connaît toute l'histoire et ne m'en veut pas de l'absence de son père.

Le soir même, j'ai écrit la réponse à l'école ainsi que ma démission de mon poste actuel. J'ai commencé à chercher une maison sur internet et préparer toutes les démarches administratives afin de préparer notre déménagement qui aura lieu dans 1 mois, date de la fin de l'année scolaire.

Le mois est passé très rapidement, nous avons fini les cartons qui partiront avec les déménageurs demain. J'ai trouvé une maison dans un quartier calme de Seattle pas très loin de l'école. Kate et Garrett, on trouver une maison juste à coté de la notre.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir la nuit dernière, j'appréhendais mon retour vers mon passé. Matthew et moi prenions la route de bonne heure.

Nous avions mis 2 jours pour arrivée dans notre nouveau chez nous et deux heures après notre arrivée les déménageurs étaient là.

Une fois tout rangé, Matthew et moi sommes partie nous couché, épuisé par notre périple.

C'était le commencement de notre nouvelle vie


	6. erreur administrative ou le destin s'en

_****je tiens à remercier les deux premiers messages que j'ai reçu ça m'a fait plaisir. j'espère que beaucoup d'autres prendrons le temps de lire ma fiction et me laisserons un message._

_place au chapitre 4 maintenant_

**Chapitre 4 : erreur administrative ou le destin s'en mêle**

Nous étions installés à Seattle depuis déjà 3 mois et depuis 1 mois j'avais commencé mon nouveau travail et je pouvais dire sans problème que j'adorais travailler dans cette école.

Matthew s'était très bien adapté à cette nouvelle vie, se faisant des copains. J'enviais sa facilité à se faire des amis rapidement.

Pour ma part j'avais fais la connaissance de mes collègues et j'avoue que je m'entendais particulièrement bien avec eux sauf un, Jacob Black. Depuis le premier jour, il me courrait après plus je l'envoie balader plus lire reviens à la charge, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

Actuellement, je suis en train de boire un café dans la salle des profs pendant que les enfants s'amusent en récré. Je profite tranquillement de cette pause quand tout à coup.

**Salut Bella**

Je me retourne et soupire et oui vous l'aurez deviné Jacob viens d'entrer dans la salle des profs et se dirige vers moi.

**C'est Mademoiselle Swan pour toi Black**, lui dis-je

**Bella, tu sais très bien que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et puis pense à tout ce qu'être avec moi pourrait t'apporter.**

**M'apporter tu rigoles rien que l'idée que tu me touches me donne envie de vomir alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis,** lui dis en me retournant pour quitter la pièce, il m'attrape le poignet et me retourne pour que je lui fasse face.

**Tu dis ça mais je suis sur que je te plais et puis il faut un père à ton fils et je suis sur que je pourrais remplir ce rôle.**

A cette phrase, je me dégage de son emprise et le gifle de toutes mes forces.

**mon fils a déjà un père et ma vie ne te regarde pas, laisse moi tranquille ou je n'hésiterai pas à porter plainte pour harcèlement, j'espère qu'on se comprend bien.**

**Ce n'est pas fini, je te le dis, je te veux et je t'aurais, bientôt tu sera à moi et personne ne pourra nous séparer**.

Il quitta la pièce sur ses mots. Je suis assez troublée par sa dernière phrase mais je m'en soucierai plus tard la cloche va sonner et je dois retourner en classe. Le reste de ma journée fut calme, on était vendredi et ce soir était le week end.

A 17h, je récupère Matthew et on va rejoindre Kate qui a ouvert un café pas loin de l'école. On a à peine passé la porte que Matthew saute dans les bras de Kate.

**Tatie Kate !**

**Salut mon grand, ça été l'école ?** lui demanda-elle

**Super j'ai appris plein de nouvelles choses**.

**Cool alors, si tu allais en cuisine, je crois que Irina t'a préparé un énorme gouter rien que pour toi.**

Elle n'a pas eu a lui dire deux fois, il file directe dans les cuisines.

**salut Bella, dis Kate en se retournant vers moi, alors et toi ta journée** **?**

**ça peut aller à part cet abruti de Black qui continu à me coller.**

**Il ne va pas te lâcher ma pauvre. Au faites, j'ai une lettre pour toi qui es arrivé par erreur dans ma boite aux lettres, je te la donne tout de suite ça à l'air important ça vient d'un avocat**, me dit-elle en me tendant l'enveloppe.

**Bizarre je ne vois pas pourquoi je recevrai ce genre de courrier**.

**Ouvre là et tu verras bien.**

J'examine l'enveloppe où le logo d'un cabinet d'avocat est inscrit sur l'enveloppe. Je décide donc de l'ouvrir et de découvrir son contenu. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

_Mademoiselle Swan,_

_Suite à une erreur d'un employé de la mairie de Seattle lors de votre inscription sur les listes électorales de la ville, j'ai le regret de vous informé qu'au regard de la loi, vous êtes désormais mariée._

_Afin de régler, ce malencontreux incident, je vous pris de me contacter le plus rapidement possible à mon cabinet dont vous trouver les coordonnées ci-dessus._

_Cordialement_

_Maitre Jasper Hale_

Je devais faire une drôle de tête car Kate du me secouer pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

**Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une blague**, dis-je

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ma belle, que te dis cette lettre.**

**Elle dit que la mairie a fait une erreur lors de mon inscription sur les listes électorales et que maintenant je suis mariée à un inconnu.**

**Pas possible !**

**Si, je dois contacter Maitre Hale afin de régulariser la situation. Il manquerait plus que le marié soit Black et là s'en est fini de ma tranquillité.**

**Incroyable, tu devrais appeler tout de suite. Plus vite tu le fais, plus vite le problème sera régler.**

**Tu as raison comme toujours**.

J'attrape mon portable et compose le numéro de cet avocat.

**Cabinet de Maitre Hale, que puis-je à votre service ?**

**Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan, Maitre Hale m'a demandé de la contacter le plus rapidement possible concernant une erreur administrative.**

**Ne quittez pas je transfert la communication.**

Une musique d'attente démarra.

**Mademoiselle Swan, ici Maitre Hale. Merci de m'avoir rappelé si rapidement.**

**De rien Maître, comment une erreur de ce genre a pu être commise et comment peut-on la régler rapidement.**

**Je ne peux vous donner les détails par téléphone. Seriez-vous libre demain matin afin que je vous explique à vous et votre mari le problème. Normalement il n'y aura aucun problème pour faire annuler ce mariage**.

**Oui je suis libre, vers quelle heure souhaitez-vous que je vienne ?**

**10h à mon cabinet cela vous conviens ?**

**Parfaitement, je vous dit à demain donc, bonne fin de journée.**

**A vous aussi Mademoiselle**.

Je raccroche encore abasourdi par les événements.

**que t'a-t-il dit ?**, me demanda Kate.

**Il veut me voir demain matin afin que je rencontre mon inconnu de mari et qu'il nous explique ce qui s'est passé. Normalement l'affaire devrait se régler rapidement selon lui.**

**Heureusement, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance enfin sauf si ton nouveau mari est un super canon, me dit elle en rigolant**.

**Tu sais très bien que personne ne remplacera Edward même si je suis persuadé qu'il a refait sa vie et qu'il est heureux**.

**Je sais ma belle mais je n'aime pas te savoir seule**.

**Changeons de sujet, tu peux me garder Matthew demain matin, j'ai rendez vous à 10h.**

**Pas de souci, que dirais tu si Matthew venait dormir à la maison, tu pourrais en profiter pour te détendre et penser un peu à toi ce soir**.

**C'est une super idée.**

Suite à cette décision, je me suis levée et suis partie en cuisine annoncer à mon fils qu'il dormira chez Kate et Garrett ce soir. Puis je repartie chez moi me détendre. Je me fis couler un bon bain tout en écoutant mon cd de Debussy. Après ça, je me glissai dans mes draps et m'endormie d'un coup.

Le lendemain matin, je me trouve devant le cabinet de Maitre Hale, j'entre et me dirige vers la réceptionniste qui m'adressa un sourit et me dit :

**Bonjour que puis je pour vous ?**

**Bonjour, je suis Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai rendez vous avec Maitre Hale.**

**Oui bien sur, suivez moi, Maitre Hale vous attend.**

Je la suivi dans un couloir, elle frappa a une porte et l'ouvrir me laissant passer. Je vu un homme blond, taille moyenne yeux bleu se diriger vers moi, ça devait être Maitre Hale. Alors que j'allais lui serrer la main, j'entendis

**Bella, c'est toi !**

Je me souviens juste avoir tourné la tête et murmurer : **« Edward ? »** avant que ce soit le trou noir.

_reviews s'il le vous plait!_


	7. retrouvailles

POV Edward

Quand Jasper m'avait appris que la mairie m'avait marié à une parfaite inconnue par erreur, j'ai d'abord rigolé croyant qu'il me faisait une blague puis j'avais hurlé quand j'avais compris que ce n'en était pas une.

Alors quand hier soir, il m'a appelé pour me donner rendez vous dans son cabinet à 10h afin de régler avec mon inconnue de femme toute cette histoire, j'étais heureux car je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour compliqué ma vie plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

J'étais arrivé en avance au cabinet de Jasper n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi, Jasper m'avait offert un café, histoire de me réveiller.

A ce moment là, sa secrétaire frappa et fit entrer une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais oublié et que je ne pensais jamais retrouver. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à dire c'est :

**- Bella, c'est toi !**

Elle a tourné la tête vers moi puis je l'ai vu s'évanouir. Jasper eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol.

**Allonge là sur le canapé. Tu savais que c'était elle n'est ce pas ?, **lui dis-je

**Je l'espérais, quand la mairie m'a contacté pour régler ce problème et donné le nom des deux personnes j'ai cru rêvé mais je ne voulais rien te dire avant que tu l'as rencontré au cas où ce n'aurait pas été elle.**

**Je comprends, j'ai l'impression de rêver, ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'elle a disparu.**

La conversation s'arrêta là, car Bella commençait à se réveiller.

POV Bella

Je commençais à me réveiller, j'entendais deux voix d'hommes mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Puis j'émergeais complètement et je pu voir au dessus de moi le visage d'un homme que je n'oublierai jamais et qui malgré le temps n'avait jamais quitté ma mémoire.

**Bella, tu vas bien**, me dit-il

**Edward, c'est toi ?**

**Oui, ma Bella c'est moi. Tu te sens bien, tu peu t'asseoir**

**J'y crois pas, dis-je j'avais l'impression de rêver.**

**Non tu ne rêves pas je suis bien là devant toi.**

Il m'aida à m'asseoir alors que je réalisais que j'avais parlé tout haut ce qui fait que je me mis à rougir et bafouiller. Il approcha sa main de ma joue et la caressa.

**tu m'as tellement manqué,** me dit-il.

**Toi aussi**, lui dis-je sachant que je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir. **Mais **que fais-tu là ?

Je suis celui avec qui ont à marier par erreur.

**Je n'arrive pas à y croire sur les milliers d'hommes habitant Seattle c'est à toi qu'on m'a marié,** dis je en rougissant de plus belle face à mes mots mais aussi car il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main de ma joue.

**Et moi je crois que j'en suis heureux car sinon jamais je ne t'aurais retrouvé.**

Je rougis et détourna le regard. Et je m'aperçu que l'on était seul dans le bureau de l'avocat.

**où est Maitre Hale,** dis-je pour détourner la conversation.

**Je pense que Jasper à préférer nous laisser seuls un moment**.

**Tu l'appelles par son prénom**, lui dis-je surpris.

**Heu ! oui car avant d'être avocat il est avant tout mon beau-frère.**

**Tu veux dire qu'en plus de me retrouver marié par erreur avec toi, l'avocat qui s'occupe de toute l'affaire est marié à ma meilleure amie. Le destin a de drôle de façon de me ramener vers vous.**

**Peut-être mais j'en suis heureux**, me dit-il

Je me tourne vers lui surpris par ses paroles, il a l'air tellement heureux de m'avoir retrouvé pourtant il devrait m'en vouloir je l'ai avais tous abandonné par peur.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la grande baie vitrée, tournant le dos à Edward sachant que l'heure des explications avec lui a sonné.

* * *

**voilà le chapitre des retrouvailles il n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**le prochain chapitre sera celui de l'explication entre Bella et Edward concernant son départ et on décrouvrira ce qu'est devenu Edward pendant ses dix ans**

**mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas la fin des rebondissements**

**à bientot et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des messages avec vos impressions**


	8. explication

_je remercie tous les encouragements que j'ai reçu pour le moment, ça me touche que vous attendiez la suite avec impatience. j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette fiction et donc pas mal de rebondissements._

_je publierai environ tout les deux trois jours peut être plus suivant le temps libre que j'aurais. je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres mais je pense entre 15 et 20 chapitres minimum._

_bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : une explication**

Alors que je regarde par la fenêtre, je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi et je me doute que je vais devoir répondre à ses questions concernant mon départ et rien que cette idée me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

**Bella, explique-moi pourquoi tu es partie comme une voleuse il y a 10 ans en ne nous laissant qu'une lettre.**

Je ne me retourne pas car affronter son regard qui même après 10 ans à toujours autant d'effet sur moi est pour moi insurmontable. J'inspire un grand coup et me décide à lui répondre.

**Edward, de quoi te souviens tu concernant la soirée du bal de promo.**

Je l'entends se lever et s'approcher de moi, je sens sa présence dans mon dos.

**je me souviens de tout cette soirée, c'était pour moi l'une des plus belle de ma vie.**

**Raconte moi se dont tu te souviens, je veux être sure que tu te souviens de la même chose que moi.**

**Je me souviens qu'on avait décidé d'y aller ensemble tu portais une robe bustier bleu nuit et tu avais remonté tes cheveux en chignon. Quand j'étais passé te chercher je me suis dis que j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux de Forks car tu avais accepté d'aller au bal avec moi. Plus il parlait plus il se rapprochait de moi. Je me souviens qu'on a passé la plus part de la soirée à danser avec quelques poses pour se rafraichir au bar. A un moment, tu as voulu aller prendre l'air et je t'ai accompagné et quand on était dehors j'ai fait une chose dont je rêvais, je t'ai embrassé. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes mais au contraire tu as répondu à mon baiser. Une chose en entrainant une autre, on a pris une chambre dans l'hôtel et on a fait l'amour et à ce moment là, je me suis demandé comment je pouvais être plus heureux que ça puisque je tenais dans mes bras la femme de mes rêves.**

Pendant tout son récit, je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je prenais conscience que ma peur m'avait peut être fait perdre 10 ans de ma vie avec un homme merveilleux. Mais certaines questions pour moi restaient en suspens et il me fallait ces réponses.

**mais tu avais bu ce soir là ?**

**je n'ai bu que deux verres de punch, j'étais conscient de ce que je faisais, je n'ai bu ses deux verres que pour me donner du courage afin d'oser t'embrasser sachant que j'en rêvais depuis des mois**.

**Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dis si tu ressentais des sentiments pour moi depuis des mois, j'ai toujours cru que tu me considérais comme une petite sœur qu'on protège**, lui demande-je tout en appréhendant la réponse.

**J'avais peur de perdre le lien qu'on avait créé au cours de l'année et puis je pensais que tu me considérais comme le bon copain.**

**Je t'aimais depuis longtemps avant le bal, jamais je ne me suis douté que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. Tu étais aussi protecteur qu'Emmett avec moi, j'ai donc mis l'intérêt que tu me portais comme une marque d'affection fraternel. Quand as-tu commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour moi ?**

**Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'instant où j'ai croisé ton regard. Tu avais pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux. J'étais comme hypnotisé par ton regard.**

**J'ai ressentis la même chose**, lui dis-je.

**Maintenant que je t'ai raconté ce dont je me souvenais, explique-moi pourquoi tu es partie.**

Toujours sans me tourner vers lui, je tente de lui expliquer.

**j'étais persuadé que tu ne m'avais embrassé et fais l'amour que parce que tu avais bu. Je croyais dure comme fer qu'une fois que tu te serais réveiller le lendemain matin tu aurais regretté et que tu m'aurais rejeté et pour moi c'était une idée insupportable alors quand tu t'es endormi j'ai filé chez mon père, fais mes valises, écris la lettre la plus dur de ma vie et je suis partie.**

**Quand je me suis réveillé sans toi à mes cotés, j'ai paniqué au début puis je me suis dit que tu avais surement préféré rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter ton père et Emmett de ton absence. Alors je me suis dépêcher de rentrer à Forks, j'ai appelé Alice pour savoir si elle avait eu de tes nouvelles. Elle m'a répondu non, alors j'ai recommencé à m'inquiéter, je suis passé chercher Alice à la maison et on s'est rendu chez ton père et c'est là que Emmett m'a tendu ta lettre. Quand je l'ai lu, je me suis effondré, tu étais partie alors que je comptais d'avouer enfin mes sentiments et te demander de venir à Yale avec moi. **

**Je suis désolée, lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui, je n'ai jamais été doué avec les sentiments et j'ai toujours tendance à m'enfuir au moindre problème.**

**Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends car j'ai beaucoup souffert de ton départ mais je ne suis pas le seul, Alice, Emmett et même ton père ont eu du mal à se faire à ta fuite. Alice est partie 1 an à Paris pour un stage deux jours après ton départ, elle ne supportait pas de rester à Forks sachant que tu n'étais plus là. Emmett s'est engagé dans les marines et on ne l'a pas revu pendant 4 ans.**

A ses mots je m'écroule complètement par terre en pleurs, je me rendais compte qu'en partant j'avais blessé beaucoup de mon et tout ça par peur. Il s'assit à coté de moi et me prend dans ses bras tout en continuant son récit.

**Quand à moi, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pendant 2 mois, ne sortant que pour manger et me doucher. Je n'ai plus touché à mon piano pendant près de 6 ans, je n'avais plus d'inspiration puisque tu n'étais plus là.**

**Je suis tellement désolée, lui dis-je en levant mon regard vers lui. Je me rends compte que par ma peur j'ai blessé beaucoup de monde et j'ai été égoïste. Je pensais que même sans moi, vous seriez heureux. Mais sache que même si je n'étais pas là, vous étiez toujours auprès de moi.**

**C'est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Mais j'aimerai au moins savoir où tu es partie et se que tu as fais pendant ces dix ans**, me dit-il tout en nous relevant pour aller s'installer sur le canapé.

**J'ai roulé jusqu'à New York, où je me suis trouvé un petit appart pas très cher. Là bas, j'ai trouvé un travail dans un petit café tenu par des personnes formidables qui m'ont épaulé et encouragé à continuer mais études. J'ai suivi les cours à l'université tout en travaillant. J'ai eu mon diplôme et suis devenu institutrice en maternelle et il y a trois mois, une école privée de Seattle m'a proposé un poste que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Même si au début, j'ai douté, mon amie Kate m'a encouragé à accepter et puis comme son compagnon était muté ici, je me suis dis qu'il était temps d'affronter mon passé et que je n'étais pas seule puisqu'elle serait là pour m'épauler.**

Je lui raconte ça d'une traite tout en séchant mes larmes, j'omets volontairement de parler de Matthew, je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il a fait dans sa vie. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui demande :

**qu'as-tu fait après ses deux mois enfermé dans ta chambre ?**

**je me suis souvenu que tu voulais que je réalise mon rêve et que je vive ma vie. Alors j'ai fait mes bagages et je suis parti à Yale, où j'ai étudié la médecine. Pendant quatre ans, j'ai consacré ma vie aux études, j'espérais qu'en faisant ça même si tu n'étais pas là tu serais fière de moi. Quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, je suis revenu à Seattle, où j'exerce en tant que pédiatre et il y a un an on m'a nommé chef du service pédiatrique.**

**Je te félicite et je me pouvais rêver mieux pour toi. Sache même si c'est n'est pas forcement important pour toi maintenant que je ne t'ai jamais oublié, je t'aimais à l'époque et je t'aime toujours. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier et pourtant Kate a tout fait pour essayer de me caser mais je crois qu'au fond de moi, je t'avais laissé mon cœur.**

Alors qu'il allait m'interrompre, je lui fis signe de se taire et lui dit :

**je ne te demande rien, je voulais juste que tu le sache.**

**Ça me touche beaucoup mais il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit**, me dit-il.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je me vois qu'il est nerveux, il passe la main dans ses cheveux, signe chez lui d'une grande nervosité.

**je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais je suis papa !**

* * *

_et voilà le chapitre des explications concernant cette fameuse soirée 10 ans plutôt._

_qu'en pensez vous?_

_je suis sure que vous ne vous attendiez pas à la dernière phrase,_

_pour connaître la réaction de Bella fasse à cette nouvelle, je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre._

_donnez moi votre avis ça compte beaucoup et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas par contre je ne répondrais peut être pas à toute ça gâcherait le suspense._

_à très bientôt_


	9. je suis papa

_réponse review :_

_diana : bien-sur Bella va lui dire pour Matthew mais pas dans ce chapitre désolée._

_Loeaxie: merci d'avoir mis ton 1er review sur ma fiction j'espère que tu continuera à aimer la suite_

_claire91 : merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire les premiers chapitres, j'espère que tu trouvera que le chapitre 7 est plus developpé._

_belli-mione: merci de ton message ça me touche que tu sois fan de ma fiction_

_mlca66: j'espère que tu aimera toujours autant._

_Alexoue: les retrouvailles avec Emmett, Alice et son père sont pas encore pour tout de suite, je pense dans 2 chapitres. quand à ton autre question tu le découvrira dans ce chapitre._

_voilà, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a encore des fautes d'orthographes s'essaie au maximum de les corriger au fur à mesure mais il y en a certain qui m'échappe._

_merci encore pour vos encouragements_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : je suis papa**

Quand ce qu'il venait de me dire arriva jusqu'à mon cerveau, je ne trouve qu'une chose à faire. Je me suis levé, je récupère mon sac et ma veste et sors du bureau en courant le visage baignées de larmes.

Je l'entends m'appeler et me courir après mais je continue de courir, arriver à l'ascenseur je sens sa main attraper mon poignet et me retourner.

**Bella attend, pourquoi t'enfuis-tu comme ça ?**

**Laisse moi Edward comme je te l'ai dit je ne te demande rien. Tu diras à Maitre Hale de m'envoyer les papiers à signer pour l'annulation de notre mariage.**

**Mais ?**

**Il n'y a pas de mais Edward, je te libère de ce mariage, tu as ta vie aujourd'hui soit heureux avec ta fiancée et ton enfant.**

J'essaie de me détacher de son emprise mais il ne me lâche pas.

**Bella regarde moi, je t'ai dit que j'étais papa mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais fiancé. Oui j'ai une merveilleuse petite fille de 5 ans mais je suis célibataire et je l'élève seul.**

J'arrête de me débattre, le regarde droit dans les yeux et me voit que de la sincérité dans son regard mais aussi un peu de tristesse.

**ne t'enfuie pas Bella, s'il le te plait. Laisse moi tout te raconter, je t'ai déjà perdu une fois je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois sur un malentendu mais surtout par ce que tu as peur. Moi aussi je t'aime toujours, tu as toujours eu une place importante dans mon cœur, **me dit-il en essuyant mes larmes et me serrant dans ses bras.

**je ne sais pas, une partie de moi est morte de peur de souffrir mais d'un autre coté tu m'as tellement manqué et savoir que tu m'aimes encore malgré mon absence il y a 10 ans ça me touche énormément. **

Il regarde sa montre et me sourit.

**il est midi, je te propose qu'on aille manger et que je te raconte tout l'histoire concernant ma fille. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare de nouveau, je veux qu'on essaie de se connaître et j'ai envie de vivre enfin une histoire avec toi**, me dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien et posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le baiser fut doux et plein d'espoir mais je décide d'y mettre fin avant de perdre tout mes moyens comme il y a 10 ans. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur surtout que maintenant je ne suis plus seule, il y a Matthew.

**Je veux bien mais ne précipitons rien, on a été séparé pendant dix ans chacun de nous a vécu des choses pendant cette durée. On va aller manger, tu vas commencer par me raconter comment tu as pu te retrouvé père célibataire ensuite on avisera pour nous deux. Je ne peux pas prendre de décision comme ça.**

**D'accord, j'accepte ta décision mais sache que ça ne m'empêchera pas de te faire une cour acharnée car quoi qu'il arrive je ne veux plus te perdre, me dit il en effleurant les lèvres des siennes. Attend moi là, je récupère ma veste et prévenir Jasper de notre départ puis je t'emmène déjeuner dans un petit italien de ma connaissance.**

**D'accord**

**Ne t'enfuie pas.**

**Promis, peux tu demander à Maitre Hale de ne rien dire à Alice de toute cette histoire, je préfère attendre avant de la voir débouler comme une furie pour avoir des explications.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, il est tenu au secret professionnel et puis il connaît bien Alice et son caractère, me dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau pour récupère sa veste.**

Je rigole à sa phrase en le regardant s'éloigner. Oui, Alice a un sacré caractère et je sais que mes retrouvailles avec elle, ne seront pas facile mais il est temps que j'affronte mon passé et puis elle m'a tellement manqué. Je me perds dans mes souvenirs de mon année au coté d'Alice.

Pov Edward

Je rentre dans le bureau de Jasper afin de récupérer ma veste puis je me dirige vers la porte qui se trouve au fond du bureau. Je frappe et passe la tête pour voir s'y Jasper s'y trouve. Je le vois lever la tête vers moi et me sourit.

**Alors ça s'est bien passé**, me demanda-t-il.

**Ça peut aller on a encore des choses à se dire, je vois bien qu'elle ne pas tout dit de sa vie mais on a le temps.**

**Tu lui as dit pour Carlie.**

**Oui je viens de le faire et elle a commencé par s'enfuir pensant que j'avais fait ma vie avec une autre mais je l'ai rattrapé. Là je l'emmène manger pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire.**

**Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas.**

**Je n'ai jamais cessé et je crois que je l'aimerai toujours. Mais on a beaucoup de choses à régler avant de pouvoir envisager un nous.**

**Et elle, tu sais ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres encore, ses 5 dernières années, on déjà été assez éprouvante pour toi sans que tu en rajoute.**

**Je sais que ça été dur mais elle m'aime aussi et le destin ne nous a pas réuni sans raison, je veux tout faire pour ne pas la perdre une seconde fois.**

**Ok, mais soit prudent quand même.**

**Tu t'inquiètes trop. Elle m'a demandé si tu pouvais éviter de dire tout de suite à Alice qu'elle est présente à Seattle, elle voudrait** **éviter que leur retrouvailles se passent mal et je pense qu'elle a peur de la réaction d'Alice.**

**Il n'y a pas de souci et puis je suis tenu au secret professionnel.**

**C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Bon je vais y aller avant qu'elle décide de s'enfuir à nouveau**, lui dis-je rigolant.

Je reparti pour l'accueil où je retrouve Bella m'attendant. Elle a l'air ailleurs. Je me rapproche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle sursaute.

**Tu m'as fait peur**, me dit-elle.

**Désolé ma belle, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Tu avais l'air partie très loin.**

**Je repensais à tous les bons moments qu'Alice et moi passions ensemble. Elle m'a beaucoup manqué pendant ses 10 ans même si Kate était là ce n'était pas pareil.**

**Elle t'a manqué plus que moi,** lui demande-je en faisant la moue.

**Non, elle m'a manqué de façon différente, elle est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, toi tu possèdes mon cœur même après toute ses années, il t'a toujours appartenu, me dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.**

Je me sentais combler pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, même si ma fille m'avait apporté beaucoup de bonheur depuis sa naissance, je ne me sens complet que depuis que je peux enfin tenir Bella dans mes bras. Je me doute bien que tout ne sera pas facile entre nous, j'espère qu'elle acceptera Carlie et qu'elle comprendra mon passé. Et comme je l'ai dit à Jasper tout à l'heure, je vois bien qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dis sur sa vie à New York mais je ferai tout pour que l'on puisse enfin vivre notre histoire.

Je mis fin à notre baiser, je sais que si je m'écoutais, je l'emmènerai chez moi et rattraperai ses dix dernières années en lui faisant l'amour mais avant tout il fallait que l'on se dise tout et puis elle m'a demandé, on va prendre notre temps.

**Allez viens, allons manger.**

**Oui tu as raison surtout que je meurs de faim**, me dit-elle.

J'attrape sa main et enlace nos doigts, je ne veux pas la lâcher de peur de la perdre à nouveau. Elle tourne son visage vers moi et me sourit comme si elle pensait la même chose que moi.

Je nous dirige vers un petit resto italien qui est à deux pas du bureau de Jasper. La serveuse nous conduit à une petite table à l'écart où on pourra discuter sans être déranger. Je tire sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

**Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes bonnes manières**, me dit-elle en rigolant.

**Mais j'ai été bien élevé Mademoiselle.**

Elle rigole encore plus à ma réplique, ça a eu l'effet de détendre l'atmosphère. La serveuse revient et on commande tous les deux une assiette de tagliatelles aux champignons. Une fois, la serveuse partie, je la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

**Je ne sais pas par où commencer.**

**Par le début ça serait bien**, me dit-elle.

**Pour que tu comprennes, il faut remonter 6 ans en arrière, à la fin de mes études plus précisément la veille de ma remise de diplôme.**

Flash-back

Ça y est, les examens étaient fini et demain c'était enfin la remise des diplômes. Nous avions décidé avec mon colocataire Démetri et plusieurs copains de notre promotion de sortir dans un bar fêter la fin de nos études.

Il était 14h et je sortais de la bibliothèque où je venais de rendre tous les livres que j'avais emprunté afin réviser. J'avais à peine mis un pied dehors que j'entendis qu'on m'appelait, je me suis retourné pour voir qui cela pouvait être et ce que je vis me donna juste envie de vomir.

**Eddie, attend moi**

**Tanya, je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelai Edward et pas Eddie**, lui dis-je sèchement, cette fille m'insupportait, depuis 4 ans elle s'évertuait à me mettre le grappin dessus, j'avais beau l'envoyer chier, rien n'y fait. Au début, je l'avais envoyé balader gentiment mais depuis 1 an c'était de pire en pire, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas dans l'université sans tombé sur elle.

**Mais Eddie, pourquoi es-tu si dure avec moi ?,** minauda-t-elle

**On va reprendre, de un j'ai horreur que l'on m'appelle Eddie, j'ai un prénom c'est pour que l'on s'en serve. De deux, tu me fatigues à me coller comme ça, ça fait 4 ans que je te dis que tu ne m'intéresses pas. Alors maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille c'est clair.**

**Mais on est fait l'un pour l'autre, je suis la femme qu'il te faut. On pourrait faire de grandes choses ensemble. Je suis sure qu'avec mes relations, tu pourrais devenir un grand médecin.**

**On n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre, tu es une fille superficielle et tu ne dois ta place à l'université que parce que ton père a fait un gros chèque. Je ne veux pas devenir un grand médecin, je n'aspire seulement à faire le métier que j'aime. Alors vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et part rapidement vers mon appartement afin de me reposer pour être en forme pour ce soir.

Il était 22h quand les gars et moi, on se dirige vers le Moon bar, on commande une tournée de bières.

**Je lève mon verre à ces 4 années de dur labeur et au commencement d'une nouvelle vie**, dis Démetri.

**A une nouvelle vie**

**Alors les gars, qu'avez-vous prévu maintenant ?**

**Moi, je suis engagé au Cook County à Chicago**, répondu Démetri.

**Moi je pars en mission humanitaire en Afrique**

**Moi j'ai décidé de m'engager comme médecin dans l'armée, et toi Edward.**

**Moi j'ai obtenu un poste au service pédiatrique du Seattle Grace Hospital**, répondis-je.

**Et bah dis donc, c'est l'un des meilleurs hôpital du pays, tu as de la chance d'avoir été engagé là-bas.**

**Oui et puis ça me permet de me rapprocher de ma famille.**

On continua de discuter, rigoler et boire.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, je me rend compte que j'ai du abuser de la bière hier soir, j'ai très mal au crane. J'ouvre les yeux et me rend compte que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Et là, je sens une présence à côté de moi, je tourne la tête et là, l'horreur, je découvre à côté de moi Tanya. Je décide de partir rapidement avant qu'elle se réveille, je devais avoir énormément abusé de l'alcool hier pour me retrouver dans son lit, rien que d'y penser me donne la nausée. J'avais réussi pendant 4 ans à la tenir éloigner de moi et là en une soirée tous mes efforts ont été réduit à néant.

Une fois sorti de chez elle, je suis rentré rapidement à mon appartement pour prendre une douche et finir mes cartons. Je me suis ensuite rendu à la remise des diplômes où mes parents et ma sœur m'attendaient. Je réussi à éviter Tanya jusqu'à mon départ.

Fin flash-back

Je n'ai pas regardé Bella une seule fois pendant mon récit tellement j'avais peur qu'elle me juge. Je me décide enfin de la regarder et je ne lis que de la compassion dans son regard.

**Tu n'es pas déçu de moi**

**Pourquoi je serai déçu tout le monde fait des erreurs dans la vie moi la première, je ne vais être hypocrite et te reprocher une erreur. Si tu continuais ton récit car pour que tu es une fille, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là je pense.**

**Non tu as raison. Comme tu le sais je suis rentré vivre d'abord à Forks puis Forks puis ensuite à Seattle. J'ai fait mon entrée au Seattle Grace en tant que pédiatre. Cela faisait 3 mois et demi que j'étais là-bas quand Tanya a fait ça réapparition dans ma vie.**

Flash-back

Je viens de finir ma garde de nuit, je ne souhaite qu'un chose c'est rentrer me coucher. Alors que je me dirige vers ma voiture, je m'aperçois qu'une personne que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir de ma vie, m'attendait juste devant ma voiture.

**Bonjour Eddie.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tanya, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas. Ce qui s'est passé la veille de la remise des diplômes était une erreur du à l'alcool si j'avais été sobre jamais je ne t'aurais touché.**

**Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré mais je te veux et grâce à cette nuit j'ai le moyen de t'avoir.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer.**

**Je suis enceinte de toi et il est trop tard pour avorter.**

**Qui me dit que l'enfant est de moi, tout le monde savait que tu écartais les cuisses plus vite que l'éclair pendant les 4 années de lycée. Pratiquement tous les mecs de ma classe te sont passés dessus.**

**T'es un vrai connard, mais cet enfant est le tien et maintenant que je porte ton enfant, tu vas devoir assumer et m'épouser.**

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire d'éclater de rire et lui dire :

**Premièrement, je ne vais pas te croire sur parole, un test de paternité sera effectué à la naissance de l'enfant et si il s'avère que c'est le mien, je prendrais mes responsabilités et te payerai tous les frais concernant son éducation et je m'en occuperai. Mais sache bien que rien, je dis bien rien du tout ne me fera d'épouser.**

**C'est ce qu'on verra. Ça va te couter cher. Si tu ne m'épouses pas jamais tu ne connaîtras ton enfant.**

**Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher je ferais valoir mes droits. Mon avocat te contactera pour mettre en place la procédure de demande de paternité ainsi que les modalités de garde.**

Elle me jeta un regard noir, et partie furieuse.

Fin du flash-back

Bella me regarde choquer par ce que je venais de lui raconter.

**Elle voulait vraiment que tu l'épouses**

**Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris contacte tout de suite après sa visite avec un avocat. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Jasper. Grâce à lui, j'ai obtenu un jugement de demande de recherche en paternité. Le test devait être effectué à la naissance de l'enfant et temps que celui-ci n'était pas effectué, Tanya avait interdiction de me contacter mais aussi de quitter l'Etat.**

**Tu as du passé des mois d'angoisse.**

**Tu ne peux pas imaginer mais ma famille était là pour me soutenir et à force de nous rencontrer pour mettre tout en place, au cas où l'enfant soit de moi, Jasper est devenu un ami. Quand il a rencontré Alice pour la première fois, il est sont tombé amoureux, un vrai coup de foudre, c'est la première fois que je voyais Alice sans voix**, rigole-je.

**C'est bien que tu es été soutenu. Comment ça s'est passé après la naissance et maintenant arrives tu à voir ta fille assez souvent**.

**Une fois que le test a certifié que c'était bien ma fille. Jasper a lancé la procédure pour que je sois reconnu comme père aux yeux de la loi. Dans les premiers temps, j'ai eu un droit de garde, les week-ends. A chaque fois que je venais chercher la petite, Tanya essayait de me séduire mais je l'envoyais balader à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on avait un enfant ensemble que j'allais retomber dans ses filets. Et puis, alors que Carlie avait 3 mois, il y a eu un incident.**

**Quelque chose de grave**, me demanda-t-elle avec de la peur dans les yeux.

**J'étais de garde de nuit ce jour-là quand on me bipa pour que je descende aux urgences. Les pompiers devaient arriver avec un bébé de 3 mois qui était d'après leur premier examen en déshydratation grave. Quand je suis arrivé au urgences, les pompiers venaient d'arriver, et là quand j'ai tourné mon regard vers le bébé, j'ai reconnu Carlie.**

Flash-back

Alors que je tourne mon regard vers l'enfant que venait d'amener les pompiers, je cru que mon monde allait exploser. Ce bébé n'était autre que ma fille. J'interpelai l'infirmière :

**Prévenez immédiatement le pédiatre chef de garde, je ne peux pas prendre en charge l'enfant.**

**Mais pourquoi docteur.**

**Il s'agit de ma fille, alors dépêchez-vous.**

Elle se dirigea en courant vers le téléphone pendant que moi je partis rejoindre ma fille priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Mon chef arriva rapidement et la pris en charge me laissant juste le temps que l'embrasser sur le front. A ce moment-là, je vis deux policiers se diriger vers moi.

**Monsieur, on vient de nous signaler que vous étiez le père de l'enfant.**

**Oui, c'est exacte. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.**

**Les voisins ont entendu pleurer l'enfant et ne voyant pas de voiture devant la maison, ils ont commencé à s'inquiéter alors ils ont préférés appeler la police.**

**Mais où est sa mère ? je n'ai la garde de ma fille que les week-ends, le reste du temps, elle est avec sa mère.**

**Toujours d'après les voisins, Mademoiselle Delani est sorti vers 14h de chez elle et l'enfant n'était pas avec elle. Ils ont pensé qu'elle était chez son père.**

**Vous voulez dire qu'elle a laissé ma fille seule pendant plus de 8 heures.**

**Oui, nous sommes à sa recherche actuellement. Nous vous tiendrons au courant pour la suite mais nous vous conseillons de prendre contact avec un avocat afin d'obtenir la garde de votre fille si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle soit placer dans une famille d'accueil.**

**Merci, je vais le faire immédiatement.**

Je regarde partir les deux policiers, et je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui vient de se passer. Alors que je sors mon portable pour appeler Jasper, mon chef sort de la pièce et se dirige vers moi.

**Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, la petite était légèrement déshydratée, on l'a mis sous perfusion et on va la montée dans une chambre afin de la garder en observation pour cette nuit.**

**Merci beaucoup, préviens-moi quand elle sera dans sa chambre. Je dois contacter mon avocat pour qu'il fasse une demande de retrait d'autorité.**

**Pas de soucis, sache que s'il y a quoique ce soit je suis là.**

**Merci beaucoup.**

Il reparti et moi je compose le numéro de Jasper.

**Allo ?**

**Jasper, c'est Edward, j'ai un problème ?**

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Tanya a laissé la petite toute seule chez elle pendant près de 8 heures, les voisins ont alerté la police et les pompiers. Là, elle vient d'être admise à l'hôpital pour déshydratation.**

**Oh mon Dieu, je m'occupe de déclencher une procédure de demande de garde plénière en ta faveur et une demande de retrait des droits parentaux envers Tanya. Alice te rejoint immédiatement, elle s'occupe aussi de prévenir tes parents. Je vous rejoins dès que tout est en place.**

Je raccroche et m'écroule contre le mur.

Fin flash-back

Je vois les larmes dans les yeux de Bella, j'attrape sa main et la serre.

**Jasper a été très rapide. Un juge a statué rapidement, me donnant la garde définitive de Carlie. Tanya a été retrouvé par la police à une sortie de boite de nuit, elle a été arrêté pour abandon et mis en danger d'un mineur de moins de 15 ans. Ses droits sur Carlie lui ont été retiré et elle a l'interdiction de nous approcher à moins de 500 m. en plus, elle a été condamné à 6 mois avec sursis et 100 000 dollars d'amende.**

**Comment peut-on laisser son enfant seul pour aller s'amuser en boite de nuit. Je ne comprends pas. Tu as du beaucoup souffrir.**

**Oui ça a été dur mais je n'étais pas seul et maintenant je t'ai retrouvé donc j'ai tout pour être heureux. Carlie ne se souviens pas de sa mère puisqu'elle était trop petite à l'époque et elle ne la réclame jamais.**

Alors que l'on vient de finir de manger, je vois Bella se mordre la lèvre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'ose pas.

**Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Je ne sais pas comment d'avouer quelque chose, tu viens d'être totalement honnête avec moi et je me dois de l'être aussi envers toi. Mais je ne sais pas comment d'annoncer ça.**

**Tu peux tout me dire, lui répondis-je en essayant de la rassurer.**

**Je n'arriverai pas à te le dire, je préfère te le montrer et après ça tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne me rejetteras pas et que tu sauras me pardonner.**

**Jamais je ne pourrais te rejeter, je t'aime.**

**Ne parle pas sans savoir, promet moi juste d'écouter jusqu'au bout mes explications avant de me dire si tu veux encore de moi.**

**Je te le promets.**

**Alors viens avec moi.**

On se lève et je paye notre repas, on sort du restaurant et on se dirige vers sa voiture. Elle me fait signe de monter, ce que je fais immédiatement. Je me demande où elle veut m'emmener.

POV externe

Je la regarde sortir de ce restaurant main dans la main avec ce mec et je bouillonne. Je l'ai suivi ce matin et j'ai attendu pendant 2 heures devant ce cabinet d'avocat qu'elle ressorte et quand elle en est enfin ressortie c'est pour en partie avec ce mec.

Elle est à moi et je ferai tout pour l'avoir, quitte à éliminer tout personne qui me barra la route.

* * *

_et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_et oui Alexoue, Edward a eu un enfant avec Tanya._

_laissez moi vitre avis et à bientôt._


	10. une rencontre qui tourne au cauchemar

_voilà le nouveau chapitre. Edward rencontre enfin son fils. comment va-t-il réagir vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre._

_merci encore pour vos messages d'encouragements_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : une rencontre qui tourne au cauchemar**

POV Bella

Edward m'avait raconté les circonstances de la naissance de sa fille, je ne peux que reconnaître son courage face à la responsabilité qu'il a pris en acceptant de prendre part à la vie de cette petite fille. Beaucoup d'hommes à sa place aurait refusé. La question que je me pose maintenant, que l'on se dirige vers le café de Kate afin que je présente Matthew à son père, est ce qu'Edward acceptera son fils et envisagera-t-il toujours un avenir entre nous.

Je sens son regard sur moi pendant que je conduis, je suis sure qu'il se demande où je l'emmène et ce que je vais lui montrer. Alors que je serre le volant très fort, il pose sa main sur l'une d'elle et me dit :

**Bella, quoique tu es à m'apprendre, je serrais toujours là pour toi alors détend toi.**

**J'aimerai te croire Edward mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.**

Je me gare devant le café et me tourne vers lui.

**j'espère que tu es prêt car quand on aura passé la porte de ce café tu découvriras la partie la plus importante de ma vie pendant ses 10 dernières années. Je répondrai à toutes tes questions dans la mesure du possible.**

**Je te fais confiance Bella.**

On sort de la voiture, il me prend par la main comme si il essayait de me donner du courage. Je lâche sa main et pousse la porte du café. J'aperçoit Kate qui lève la tête vers moi et me sourit. Elle contourne le comptoir pour me rejoindre, je sais qu'elle n'a pas vu qu'Edward était avec moi.

**Alors ma belle, comment s'est passé le rendez vous chez l'avocat. Tu as pu régler cette histoire de mariage**, me demanda-t-elle.

**Le rendez vous a été une surprise, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.**

**Ah bon ? dis moi, tu as eu le coup de foudre pour ton inconnu de mari, c'est ça**, me dit-elle en rigolant.

**En faites, il s'avère que la personne a qui je me retrouve marier ne m'est pas si inconnu que ça, lui répondis-je.**

**Comment ça ?**

Edward décide de signaler sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Kate se tourne vers lui et reste figer.

**Kate, je te présente Edward mon mari.**

**Bah ça alors ! tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.**

**Et oui**, lui dis-je en rougissant, puis je la regarde droit dans les yeux. **Il est cuisine avec Irina, je suppose ?**

**Oui, il l'aide à préparer les gâteaux pour 17h.**

J'attrape la main d'Edward et prend la direction de la cuisine, je jette un dernier regard vers Kate puis me dit du bout des lèvres « bonne chance »

On entre dans la cuisine, j'entends Matthews et Irina rigoler. Il nous tourne le dos. Matthew est assis sur un tabouret haut et je peux voir qu'il a de la farine plein les cheveux. Je tourne mon regard vers Edward qui regarde Matthew et Irina sans comprendre. Je décide de signaler notre présence.

**Matthew, Irina**, dis-je, je les vois tous les deux se retourner et mon fils sauter de son tabouret un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Maman t'es enfin là, tu m'as trop manqué. T'as vu j'aide Irina a faire les gâteaux.**

**Je vois ça, tu as de la farine plein les cheveux, lui répondis-je en passant ma main pour essayer d'en enlever un maximum. Mon chéri, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.**

Tout en tenant mon fils par les épaules, je nous tourne vers Edward dont le regard voyage entre Matthew et moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit croire ce qu'il voit.

**Matthew, je te présente Edward**, lui dis-je. **Edward, je te présente Matthew mon fils.**

**Enchanté Monsieur**, lui dis Matthew timidement, je savais que Matthew avait compris qui était Edward pour lui car je ne lui avais jamais caché l'identité de son père mais je sais aussi qu'il a peur qu'Edward ne l'aime pas et donc il reste réserver.

Edward se met à la hauteur de Matthew et lui tend la main afin de la serrer.

**je suis très heureux de te faire ta connaissance Matthew. Dis moi ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ta maman encore un petit peu.**

**Non pas du tout comme ça je finirais d'aider Irina à faire les gâteaux.**

**Merci c''st gentil**, lui répondit Edward, **tu voudras bien m'en garder un, j'adore les gâteaux.**

**Pas de problème.**

Edward se releva et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Matthew avant que celui-ci retourne à ses gâteaux. Edward ne tourna vers moi et je ne réussi pas à déchiffrer dans son regard ce qu'il pensait où même ressentait face à cette révélation.

**je crois qu'on doit parler Bella., j'ai des tas de questions à te poser.**

**Je te l'ai dis, je répondrais à toutes tes questions. Viens allons dans le bureau de Kate, on y sera plus tranquille.**

Il me suffit et entre dans le bureau, je referme la porte et je m'appuie contre celle-ci le regard baissé vers le sol ne voulant pas le regarder de peur d'y voir la colère et le dégout qu'il ressent envers moi.

**dis quelque chose s'il te plait même si c'est pour me crier dessus** **mais ne reste pas silencieux**.

**J'avoue que j'hésite pourquoi ?**

**Pourquoi quoi ? soit plus précis,** lui dis-je avec mauvaise foi.

**Est-ce que tu me l'aurais dis un jour ? est ce qu'il sait qui je suis pour lui ? quand as-tu appris que tu étais enceinte ? pourquoi tu l'as gardé ? j'ai tant de questions qui me passe par la tête, je ne peux pas encore te dire si je t'en veux où pas je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. **

**J'avoue que je ne sais pas si je te l'aurais dis un jour, je pense mais je m'en suis pas sure. Oui Matthew sait qui tu es. Et pourquoi je l'ai gardé, pour te répondre il faut que je commence depuis le début. Je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre s'il le plait.**

Il s'installe sur un des fauteuils près du canapé, moi je m'installe sur le canapé et part dans mes souvenirs, je remonte 10 ans en arrière.

Flash back

Ça fait deux mois que je suis arrivée à New York et un mois et demi que je travaille au café de Carmen. Je commence mon service dans 30 minutes, je me dirige à pas rapide vers le café, je pousse la porte.

**bonjour Carmen**

**comment vas-tu Bella ?**

**bien, j'ai fais mon inscription à la fac ce matin.**

**C'est super, je suis fière de toi, tu as choisi tes options ?**

**Oui, j'ai pris : développement de l'enfant en milieu scolaire et contes pour enfants.**

**Très bien, je suis sure que tu feras une institutrice d'enfer dans quelques années.**

**Merci Carmen**, lui dis-je, **par quoi je commence ?**

**Tu peux aller en cuisine aider Mélanie pour préparer les cupcakes et puis après tu viendras m'aider en salle.**

**Ça marche, pas de problème.**

Je me dirige donc vers les cuisines.

**salut Mélanie, comment ça va ?**

**bien merci et toi ?**

**bien aussi, Carmen m'a demandé de venir t'aider. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?**

**j'ai préparé la pate, il n'y a plus qu'à remplir les moules, tu peux faire ça.**

**Pas de soucis.**

J'enfile un tablier et me met au travail.

Ça faisait 30 minutes que je remplissais les moules quand je commence à avoir des vertiges, je me retiens au plan de travail et c'est le trou noir.

Je me réveille avec mal à la tête, je suis allongé sur quelques chose de moelleux et je sens un gant sur mon front. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête pour voir où je me trouve. Je vois Carmen qui me regarde inquiète.

**Bella, tu te réveille enfin**

**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Tu t'es évanouie en cuisine, est ce que tu as mangé ce midi avant de venir ?**

**Oui, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé j'ai eu des vertiges et puis plus rien.**

**Eleazar va arriver d'ici 10 minutes, il va t'examiner et te faire une prise de sang.**

**D'accord**, dis-je en grimaçant, depuis toute petite j'ai horreur des prise de sang.

Eleazar vient d'arriver et m'ausculte puis me fait ma prise de sang.

**Tu vas rester ici ce soir et te reposer**, me dit-il, **je vais retourner porter ta prise de sang au labo, j'aurais les résultats demain matin mais pendant ce temps tu te reposes. Interdiction de travailler.**

**Mais…**

**Non Bella, on ne perd pas connaissance sans raison donc tant que l'on en sait pas plus tu es au repos forcé et tu reste à la maison avec nous.**

**Ok, j'abdique.**

Il m'embrasse le front comme le faisait mon père quand j'étais petite et il repart à l'hôpital. Carmen arrive vers moi avec un tasse de thé et me dit de boire ma tasse et de dormir un peu.

Le lendemain matin, Eleazar est revenu avec mes résultats.

**Bella, j'ai tes résultats.**

**Alors ?**

**Tu es enceinte.**

A ces mots, j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule. Je sens mes larmes dévaler sur mes joues.

**Ce n'est pas possible qu'est ce que je vais faire.**

**Tu as plusieurs possibilités, tu n'es pas obligé de faire un choix tout de suite. Tu devrais peut être appelé le père de l'enfant.**

**Je ne sais pas, je suis partie comme une voleuse après la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble. J'ai tout quitté lui, ma famille, mes amis par peur, je me vois mal l'appeler : « Salut c'est Bella, désolée d'être partie en laissant qu'une lettre mais voilà je suis enceinte de toi ». il va me rire au nez.**

**Pas forcement**, me dit Carmen,** peut être qu'il attend ton retour.**

**Je ne sais pas du tout.**

**Réfléchis-y d'accord. Tu as beaucoup de possibilité, tu peux avorter ou mener ta grossesse à terme et faire adopter l'enfant ou le garder. Quoi que tu décide, on sera là pour toi.**

**D'accord, je vais réfléchir.**

Après cette discussion, je décide de rentrer chez moi, Carmen me donne ma journée.

Le lendemain, je me décide à composer le numéro d'Edward.

**Allo ?**

**Bonjour, est ce que je pourrais parler à Edward, s'il vous plait.**

**Il est sous la douche actuellement, je peux lui laisser un message.**

**Heu non, pas la peine en revoir.**

Je raccroche et laisse couler mes larmes, c'était une femme qui avait répondu et ce n'était ni Esmée ni Alice.

Je décide d'aller rejoindre Carmen car j'ai pris ma décision, je ne peux pas garder cet enfant. Quand j'arrive au café, je fonds directement en larmes dans les bras de Carmen.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ?**

**Je peux pas Carmen, je ne peux pas garder ce bébé. J'ai essayé d'appeler Edward mais c'est une femme qui a décroché.**

**Je suis désolée Bella, tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour l'avortement.**

**Oui, je veux bien, je ne me sens pas le courage de faire ça seule.**

**Je vais appeler ma gynéco, le docteur Addison Montgomery pour voir si elle peut nous recevoir aujourd'hui et programmer ça rapidement. Pendant ce temps, tu vas aller te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et manger un morceau car je suis sure que tu n'as rien avalé ce matin.**

**Ok.**

Je pars me rafraichir et manger un morceau.

10 minutes plus tard, Carmen revient.

**Addison nous attend dans 30 minutes, tu es prête à partir.**

**Oui, encore merci Carmen.**

**Pas de soucis, je te l'ai dit hier, quoique tu décides on te soutiendra.**

J'attrape ma veste et on part vers l'hôpital.

Arrivée là-bas, le docteur Montgomery nous attend déjà.

**Bonjour Carmen**, dit-elle**, vous devez être Bella, je suis le docteur Montgomery mais appeler moi Addison.**

**Bonjour docteur, oui c'est bien moi.**

**Venez avec moi dans mon bureau.**

Nous la suivons dans son bureau. Elle me demande mes résultats d'analyse et me demande de me déshabiller afin de m'examiner.

**Carmen m'a signalé que vous souhaitiez avorter, c'est bien ça.**

**Oui je n'ai pas le courage d'élever cet enfant seule.**

**D'accord, je peux programmer l'intervention pour cet après-midi par contre là je vais devoir vous faire une échographie. C'est obligatoire avant de procéder à un avortement.**

**Je comprends, est ce que Carmen peut rester avec moi pendant que vous faites l'échographie.**

**Il n'y a aucuns soucis.**

Elle nous fit entrer dans une salle d'examen et je m'allonge sur la table. Elle m'applique un gel froid sur le ventre et procède à l'échographie. Je ne voulais pas regarder mais je tourne inconsciemment mon regard vers l'écran et je découvre le bébé. Je me rends compte alors que je porte la vie en moi. Je mets ma main devant la bouche pour étouffer un sanglot et je sens mes larmes coulées.

**Je peux pas, je ne peux pas le tuer c'est trop dur.**

**Tu n'es pas obliger Bella**, me dit Carmen, **je serai là pour t'aider si tu** **veux. Tu ne seras pas seule, je te le promets.**

**Je veux plus avorter, je me rends compte que c'est une partie de moi et d'Edward.**

Addison essuie le gel qui reste sur mon ventre et nous retournons dans son bureau, je me rhabille et me rassoit dans la chaise en face du bureau.

**Si tu es sure de toi Bella, je vais te prescrire les vitamines que tu devras prendre pendant ta grossesse.**

**Oui je suis sure, je le garde.**

**D'accord, alors je vais continuer à te suivre si tu es d'accord.**

**Biensur.**

**Je vais te donner rendez-vous dans un mois, avant notre rendez-vous tu feras une prise de sang afin de vérifier que tu ne fais pas de carence. **

**Je peux continuer à travailler.**

**Oui Biensur mais ne te surmène pas non plus. Au moindre signe de fatigue, repose-toi. Il faut que tu manges équilibrer. Si tu as des nausées le matin, mange léger, thé et crackers sont très efficace.**

**D'accord, merci beaucoup.**

**Je te dis alors à dans un mois. Oh, j'oubliais, voici la première photo de ton bébé.**

Elle nous raccompagne à l'entrée et on décide de rentrer au café.

Fin flash-back.

Je décide de faire une pause dans mon récit, je ne me suis même pas aperçu que mes larmes avaient coulé pendant que je lui racontais ce passage de ma vie.

**Après ça, Addison m'a suivi tout le long de ma grossesse et Carmen et sa famille m'ont aidé à préparer tout pour l'arrivée du bébé. **

**D'accord. Est-ce que tu te souviens la date à laquelle tu as essayé de me joindre ?**

**Heu oui, c'était le même jour que mon rendez-vous avec Addison, c'était le 2 septembre. Pourquoi cette question ?**

**Je voulais être sûr, la femme qui a décroché sur mon portable était ma tante Elisabeth, la sœur d'Esmée.**

**Oh ! je ne suis qu'une idiote.**

**Arrête de te rabaisser, ce qui est fait est fait. on ne peut pas récrit le passé.**

**Tu n'es pas en colère ?**

**Non, car je me rends compte que tu as essayé de me joindre même si tu m'as pas insisté pour me parler ou au moins me laisser un message. Tu as au moins essayé une fois.**

**Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? est-ce que tu veux apprendre à connaitre Matthew ? veux-tu faire partie de sa vie ?**

**Oui, je veux apprendre à le connaître et faire partie de sa vie mais aussi de la tienne. Je veux toujours qu'on se donne une chance tous les deux. Je veux que tu rencontres Carlie. Et dans l'avenir, j'aimerai qu'on forme une famille.**

L'entendre dire ça me touche énormément, je me rends compte de l'homme formidable qu'il est et la chance que j'ai de l'avoir dans ma vie mais surtout j'ai la chance qu'il veuille encore de moi après toutes ses années de secret.

**Je propose qu'on aille le rejoindre et qu'on goute tous les trois. Puis on pourrait aller se balader dans le parc après, qu'en dis-tu ?**

**C'est une bonne idée.**

C'est sur cette décision, qu'on se dirige vers les cuisines mais avant que j'ai le temps de pousser la porte de la cuisine, Edward m'attrape, me retourne et m'embrasse avec passion. Heureusement qu'il me tient car mes jambes sont prêtes à me lâcher. Il met fin au baiser et me sourit.

Il me relâche et on entre dans la cuisine.

**Matthew, mon chéri**, l'appelle-je

Il se retourne et me sourit. Le même sourire que son père. C'est fou comme ils se ressemblent tous les deux.

**Maman, dit-il en se jetant dans mes bras, c'est fou comme il est câlin et pourtant il a bientôt 10 ans.**

**Tu viens avec nous, on va aller gouter. Tous les trois.**

**Super,** me dit-il

Je vois Edward dévorer du regard Matthew. On se dirige tous les trois vers la salle du café. Kate me fait un clin d'œil quand elle nous voit arriver, je me doute que j'aurai le droit à un interrogatoire dès que je serais seule un moment. On s'installe à une table et on commande un bon gouter pour tous les trois. Je vois dans le regard d'Edward qu'il aimerait bien dire à Matthew qu'il est son père. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui donner mon approbation.

POV Edward

Nous sommes installés tous les trois dans le café de l'amie de Bella, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que j'ai un fils et qu'il est devant moi. Au début quand Bella me l'a présenté, je me suis senti trahi et j'étais en colère contre elle mais ensuite je l'ai écouté et je me suis dit, qu'elle avait été courageuse et puis elle avait essayé de me contacter une fois. Comment lui en vouloir quand je vois la bouille de mon fils je craque complètement et puis elle avait accepté mon histoire avec Tanya.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je suis son père et que je suis content qu'il soit là et que même si je ne le connais pas encore je l'aime déjà. Bella a du deviner ce que je pensais car elle me fait un signe de tête. Je me tourne alors vers Matthew.

**Matthew, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je connais ta maman depuis très longtemps.**

**Je sais**, me dit-il timidement, il n'ose pas me regarder.

**Tu sais il y a plus de 10 ans, j'étais très amoureux de ta maman mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire car elle est partie trop vite. Quand ta maman est partie, elle ne savait pas et moi non plus que tu étais dans son ventre, tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire.**

**Je crois, tu es mon papa.**

**Oui c'est ça et je suis très content que tu sois mon fils et j'aimerai beaucoup apprendre à te connaître si tu es d'accord.**

**Tu veux bien être mon papa, je pourrais dire à mes copains que j'ai un papa, c'est vrai.**

**Biensur et je viendrais te chercher à l'école, on passera du temps tous les deux. Et puis, tu rencontreras tes grands parents et tes oncles et tantes.**

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase qu'il se jette dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux. Je croise le regard de Bella à ce moment-là et je peux voir toute l'émotion qu'elle ressent face à cette scène. Je garde Matthew sur mes genoux et je décide de lui parler de Carlie.

**Il faut aussi que tu sache que tu as une petite sœur, elle s'appelle Carlie et elle a 5 ans. Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous entendre. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, je vous aime autant tous les deux.**

**D'accord, quand est ce que je vais là voir. J'ai toujours voulu une petite sœur.**

Je suis surpris de sa réaction, je me rends compte qu'il est très mature pour son âge et je suis fière de lui. Je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu et passer du temps avec lui et Bella.

**Bientôt, je te promets. Il va déjà falloir que je lui parle de toi et de ta maman.**

**D'accord, me dit-il en me faisant un câlin.**

J'embrasse son front et le sert dans mes bras.

POV Bella

Moi qui avait appréhendé cette rencontre, elle s'est mieux passé que je ne l'espérais. On décide d'aller se promener dans le parc tous les trois. Je laisse Edward et Matthew partir devant afin de parler vite fait à Kate mais surtout les laisser un peu tous les deux profiter de leur rencontre.

POV externe

Je les avais suivi jusqu'au café, je voyais ce mec poser ses mains et ses lèvres sur ma Bella. Il faut que je l'élimine. Ça fait deux heures qu'ils sont à l'intérieur mais j'attends le bon moment.

Tiens il sort tout seul, il se prépare à traverser, je démarre ma voiture, j'attends qu'il soit au milieu de la route et je fonce droit sur lui. Je le percute avec ma voiture et m'enfuit. Heureusement, j'ai eu l'idée de voler cette voiture, aucun moyen de remonter à moi.

POV Bella

Je venais de promettre à Kate de tout lui raconter le plus tot possible. Je sors du café et aperçoit mes deux hommes. Edward a un bras sur les épaules de notre fils. Ils se connaissent juste mais on déjà l'air complice.

A ce moment-là, j'entends le bruit d'un moteur et je vois une voiture foncer droit sur eux et les percuter.

**MATTHEW, EDWARD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

* * *

_alors qu'en avez vous pensez?_

_comme vous pouvez le voir, on en apprend plus sur la découverte de la grossesse de Bella grâce au flash-back._

_je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews_


	11. attente

_voilà le chapitre 9_

_j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais je pense m'en être sortie quand même_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : attente**

POV Bella

**MATTHEW, EDWARD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

Je me mis à courir, pour rejoindre Matthew et Edward, aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

**KATEEEEEEEE**

J'aperçu mon amie sortir en courant du café et me regarder horrifier.

**APPELLE LES SECOURS VITE**, cris-je.

Je dégage Matthew de sous Edward et prend mon bébé dans mes bras tout en tenant la main d'Edward.

**Matthew, allez réveille-toi mon bébé, regarde maman, s'il te plait, **dis-je en pleurant.

**Les secours arrivent, **dit Kate qui venait de me rejoindre.

J'entendis au loin les sirènes des secours mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans un brouillard. J'avais tellement peur de les perdre tous les deux. Matthew ne se réveillait pas malgré toutes mes supplications. Puis je sentis tout d'un coup quelqu'un détacher les bras du corps de mon fils et enlever ma main de celle d'Edward. Je lève les yeux vers cette personne et me rend compte que c'est un secouriste. Il me parle mais je n'entendais rien comme si j'étais dans un bulle. Je réussi à me sortir de cette bulle quand je sentis Kate me prendre dans ses bras.

**Kate**, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar.

**Je suis désolée ma belle. Viens avec moi, on va se rendre à l'hôpital.**

**Edward, Matthew ?**

**Les secouristes s'en occupent, ils m'ont dit qu'il les emmenait au Seattle Grace. Ils m'ont dit que les blessures de Matthew étaient moins importantes que celle d'Edward car Edward a protégé Matthew de son corps.**

**Mon dieu, pourquoi quand tout pourrait bien fonctionner et que je pourrais être enfin heureuse, un malheur s'abat sur moi et mes proches**, dis-je les larmes aux yeux. **il faut que je téléphone à Jasper pour le prévenir.**

**Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi**, me dit Kate.

**Non c'est à moi de le faire. Tu penses qu'on sera bientôt arriver à l'hôpital.**

**Dans 10 minutes, on y sera.**

Je saisie mon portable et compose le numéro de Jasper, heureusement que j'avais noté son numéro dans mon agenda ce matin avant de partir. J'essayais de garder la tête froide mais c'était difficile sachant qu'Edward et Matthew étaient peut être blessé gravement.

Le téléphone sonne deux fois avant que quelqu'un décroche.

**Maître Jasper Hale à l'appareil.**

**Jasper, ici Bella Swan.**

**Oui Bella, il y a un problème. Je croyais que vous étiez avec Edward.**

**J'étais avec lui mais il y a eu un accident, une voiture l'a renversé, il a été conduite au Seattle Grace. Je ne savais pas qui appeler et donc j'ai pensé à vous.**

**Où êtes-vous ? êtes-vous blesser vous aussi ?**

**Je vais bien, mon amie Kate me conduit à l'hôpital. Je n'étais pas à côté d'Edward quand c'est arriver. Je n'ai rien pu faire, **dis-je en étouffant un sanglot.

**Je préviens Alice et on vous rejoint là-bas, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**D'accord.**

Je raccroche ensuite et colle mon visage à la vitre, je ne regarde même pas le paysage, je ne fais que me repasser la scène encore et encore, me demandant ce que j'aurais pu faire pour éviter ça.

POV Jasper

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce que vient de me dire Bella. C'est un cauchemar, ils viennent à peine de se retrouver et voilà qu'Edward est victime d'un accident. J'attrape mon téléphone en tremblant et compose le numéro d'Alice, comme vais-je réussir à lui annoncer ça.

**Jasper, il y a un problème ?** me demande-t-elle, des fois je me demande si elle n'a pas des dons de voyance, il lui arrive de deviner quand quelques choses va mal c'est incroyable.

**Ma chérie, soit prête dans 10 minutes, je passe vous cherchez. Edward a eu un accident.**

**Oh mon dieu, c'est grave ? qu'est-ce que je fais de Carlie, on ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous.**

**Je ne sais pas, il est conduit au Seattle Grace. Appelle Rosalie pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper de la petite. Emmett est en déplacement avec l'équipe mais elle est restée à la maison.**

**D'accord et mes parents ?**

**Je m'occupe de les prévenir**

Je raccroche et compose le numéro de mes beaux-parents.

**Résidence Cullen**

**Bonjour Esmée, c'est Jasper**

**Jasper comment vas-tu mon chéri et Alice.**

**Nous allons bien mais je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça par téléphone mais Edward a eu un accident, il a été conduit au Seattle Grace.**

**Oh mon dieu, je préviens Carlisle tout de suite et nous prenons la route immédiatement. Tiens-moi au courant, j'aurais mon portable sur moi. **

**D'accord. Je vous laisse, je dois passer chercher Alice pour nous rendre à l'hôpital.**

Je raccroche ensuite prend mes clés et ma veste et file chez moi récupérer Alice. Pourvu qu'Edward n'est rien de grave.

POV Bella

Ça faisait 45 minutes que nous étions dans la salle d'attente et personne ne nous avait renseignés sur l'état de Matthew et d'Edward. La seule chose qu'on m'avait demandé c'est mon autorisation pour opérer Matthew. Je l'avais donné sans hésiter. Kate à côté de moi, tenant ma main, essayait de me réconforter mais je sens la peur et la colère envers moi-même prendre le pas sur mes émotions.

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit, je me lève d'un bond pensant que c'est le médecin qui vient nous donner des nouvelles de Matthew ou d'Edward mais non devant moi se trouve Jasper et Alice.

Quand elle me voit, elle se fige puis je vois ses larmes coulées.

**Bella ?!**

**Alice, je suis tellement désolée**, dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

**Bella, c'est bien toi, je ne rêve pas.**

**Non, c'est moi, murmure-je toujours dans ses bras ma tête enfoui dans son cou. Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, pardon.**

Je continuais à demander son pardon en pleurant dans ses bras. Je crois que je lui demandais à la fois pardon pour l'avoir abandonner il y a dix ans mais aussi pour n'avoir rien pu faire lors de l'accident.

**Bella, calme toi, respire, dit-elle en m'éloignant un peu d'elle à fin de me regarder droit dans les yeux, je suivi ses conseils et tenta de me calmer. viens t'asseoir avec moi.**

Elle nous dirige vers deux chaises libres et m'aide à m'asseoir. Je me calme tout doucement.

**Que fais-tu là Bella ?**

**J'étais avec Edward quand c'est arrivé, je n'ai rien pu faire, quand j'ai réalisé que la voiture leur fonçait dessus, il était déjà trop tard, dis-je au bord des larmes de nouveau.**

**Tu étais avec lui et que veux-tu dire par leur ?**

A ce moment-là, je vis Jasper qui décide d'intervenir.

**Alice, il faut que tu saches que ce que je vais te dire, je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire car ça fait partie du secret professionnel.**

**De quoi tu parles Jasper, je comprends rien et comment connais tu la réponse à la question que je viens de poser à Bella.**

**Ma chérie, il y a une semaine, la mairie m'a contacté suite à une erreur administrative. En effet, ils ont mariés par erreur deux inconnus. Il s'est avéré que les deux inconnus n'étaient autres que Bella et Edward. Je n'étais pas sur jusqu'à ce matin que l'Isabella Swan qui se retrouvait marier à Edward était bien celle dont vous me parliez tout le temps. Quand Edward a vu Bella, j'ai décidé de les laisser seul pour discuter. Vers 12h, Edward m'a prévenu qu'il emmenait manger Bella afin de continuer à discuter.**

**Donc si je comprends bien grâce à une erreur administrative Edward a retrouvé Bella.**

**Oui**, lui dis-je. **On a discuté de mon départ de nos vies ces dix dernières années. Il m'a parlé de Carlie et moi je lui avoué mon plus gros secret. Et c'est lorsqu'on sortait du café de Kate**, dis-je en désignant mon amie assis à côté de moi, **que l'accident est arrivé.**

**D'accord mais ça m'explique pas pourquoi tu as dis LEUR foncé dessus tout à l'heure.**

Je ne savais pas comment annoncer à Alice qu'elle avait un neveu et que celui-ci se trouvait au côté d'Edward quand la voiture l'a renversé.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'un médecin est entré dans la salle.

**Famille de Matthew Swan**

**Oui c'est moi, je suis sa mère, comment va-t-il ?**

**Votre fils a eu beaucoup de change, il n'a qu'une jambe cassé et quelques ecchymoses, le docteur Cullen l'a protégé avec son corps lors de l'impact.**

**Merci, quand pourrais-je le voir.**

**Pour le moment, il est en salle de réveil, nous avons du lui poser des broches afin de solidifier sa jambe. Il sera monté dans la chambre 425 d'ici 1h30 et vous pourrez le voir.**

**Avez-vous des nouvelles du docteur Cullen ?,** demande-je.

**Non, je sais juste qu'il est en salle d'opération actuellement.**

**Merci docteur.**

Je respire un peu mieux, Matthew n'est pas gravement blessé et tout ça grâce à son père mais tant que je ne saurais pas pour Edward, je ne me sentirai pas complètement bien.

Je décide de retourner auprès d'Alice mais n'ose pas la regarder en face. Je sais qu'elle se pose des questions, elle m'a entendu dire au médecin que Matthew était mon fils.

**Bella quand tu as dit LEUR tout à l'heure qui parlait d'Edward et de ton fils c'est ça.**

**Oui, ils partaient tous les deux au parc quand c'est arrivé. Je devais les rejoindre quand j'avais fini de parler avec Kate. Je sortais du café quand c'est arriver.**

**Je suis désolé pour toi, j'espère qu'il va vite se remettre et que je pourrais faire sa connaissance**, me dit-elle avec un sourire. Je sais qu'elle inquiète pour Edward mais qu'elle essaie de me remonter le moral. Elle a toujours voulu se montrer forte pour Edward d'abord puis pour sa famille et pour finir pour moi.

**Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal d'après le médecin mais je m'inquiète pour Edward, il a pris le plus gros du choc pour protéger Matthew.**

**Edward est fort, tu verras il va vite se rétablir.**

**Je me sens tellement coupable, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir à Seattle. Edward ne se serait pas retrouver marier avec moi et il ne serait pas salle d'opération en ce moment**, dis-je en pleurant.

J'étais tellement perdu dans ma culpabilité que je ne vu pas venir la magistrale baffe que me mit Kate.

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, TU VAS ARRETER DE DIRE DES CONNERIES. TOUT LES MISERES DU MONDE NE SONT PAS DE TA RESPONSABILITES. CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI CONDUISAIS LA VOITURE QUE JE SACHE. **

**Je sais mais….**

**Il n'y a pas de mais Bella**, me dit-elle. **En dix ans, jamais je ne t'avais vu sourire comme cet après-midi. Alors ne regrette pas d'avoir voulu être heureuse. C'était un accident qui aurait pu arriver n'importe quand.**

**Bella, Kate a raison**, dit Jasper, **je n'ai jamais vu Edward aussi heureux depuis que je le connais que lorsqu'il a quitté mon bureau ce midi pour te rejoindre. Cet accident n'est pas ta faute et je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir.**

Je les regarde tous les trois et les remercie de leur soutien. A ce moment-là, le médecin entre dans la salle.

**Vous êtes là pour le docteur Cullen.**

**Oui, je suis sa sœur**, dit Alice.

**Votre frère souffre de blessures multiples. Il a le bras gauche et la jambe droite cassé. En plus de ça, nous avons dû lui retirer la rate qui avait éclaté sous l'impact. Nous avons évité l'hémorragie interne de justesse. Je ne vous cache pas que s'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard il n'aurait pas survécu. Il souffre aussi d'un traumatisme crânien qui l'a plongé dans un coma.**

**Pensez-vous qu'il restera longtemps dans le coma, demande Jasper, j'admirais son calme, Alice et moi étions en pleurs dans les bras l'une de l'autre.**

**Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer ça ne dépend que de lui.**

**Pouvons-nous le voir.**

**Bien sûr mais je dois vous prévenir qu'il est entouré de machines qui nous permette de surveiller son état et que son visage et ses bras sont recouvert d'ecchymoses. Nous allons l'installer dans la chambre 426.**

**Excusez-moi, il y aurait-il ma possibilité qu'il soit mis dans la même chambre que Matthew Swan ?,** demande-je, je voulais pouvoir veiller sur les deux.

**je suis désolé mais étant donné que la chambre ne sera accessible qu'à la famille proche, nous ne pouvons mettre le jeune Swan dans la même chambre que le docteur Cullen.**

**Je suis la femme du docteur Cullen et Matthew Swan est son fils donc comprenez que je souhaiterais pouvoir veiller sur mon fils et sur mon mari**, lui répondis-je sur la défensive.

**Je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires madame Cullen**, me dit-il mal à l'aise.

**Merci de votre coopération.**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de parler ainsi mais l'accumulation des évènements de la journée avaient raison de mes nerfs. Je constate que le médecin vient de partir et que Jasper et Alice me dévisagent. Oups, je venais de balancer que Matthew était le fils d'Edward.

**Tu as bien dis que Matthew était le fils d'Edward ?,** me demande Alice.

**Heu, oui, j'aurais préféré te l'apprendre autrement. Edward venait de faire sa connaissance quand l'accident a eu lieu. Ah et pendant qu'on y est, tu es la marraine de Matthew...**

POV Externe

J'abandonne la voiture dans un terrain vague à l'extérieur de la ville en pensant bien à effacer toutes mes empruntes.

Je venais d'éliminer le premier obstacle entre mon amour et moi. Bientôt, nous serons réunis mais pour le moment, je devais me faire discret afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur moi.

* * *

_voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'avoue que c'est pas mon préféré mais promis je me rattraperais avec les prochains._

_ne vous inquiétez pas, Bella aura de vrai explications avec Alice concernant son départ._

_a bientôt_


	12. une semaine d'hopital

_voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou : merci de tes messages,_

_leia26 : je ne vais pas te dire si Jacob sera puni, peut être peut être pas seul le temps le dira_

_Alexoue : je suis sure que tu découvrira toute seule qui est le point de vue externe_

_Just-becca1 : et oui c'est un malade mental et qui sait jusqu'où il ira pour avoir Bella_

_belli-mione: ne m'en veut pas trop _

_allez je vous laisse à votre lecture _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : une semaine a l'hopital**

POV Bella

Après la révélation que je viens de faire, j'observe Alice et je me met à rire. C'est la première fois que je la vois complètement muette et ressemblant à un poisson rouge. Je crois qu'elle a du mal à réaliser ce que je viens de dire.

Alors que je continu à rire d'Alice, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau pour laisser entrer Carlisle et Esmée. Esmée se précipite immédiatement vers Alice.

**Ma puce alors avez-vous des nouvelles ?**

Mais Alice ne répond toujours pas.

**Alice, Alice**, l'appelle sa mère.

**Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc Esmée, trop de nouvelles d'un coup**, lui dit Jasper.

**Comment ça ? est-ce qu'Edward va si mal que ça ?**

**Edward est pour le moment dans le coma à cause d'un traumatisme crânien. Mais le médecin pense qu'il va s'en sortir il est fort**, répond Jasper

**D'accord mais si tu dis que Edward va s'en sortir pourquoi Alice est en état de choc**, dit Esmée

Et là, je repars dans mon fou rire, c'est à ce moment que Carlisle et Esmée remarque ma présence et celle de Kate.

**Be….lla**, bredouille Carlisle

**Déso...lée Carlisle, Esmée. Mon rire est nerveux, la journée a été très longu**e, dis-je en me calmant.

**Que fais-tu là ?** me dit Esmée.

**C'est une longue histoire et j'avoue que je n'ai plus l'énergie aujourd'hui de repartir dans des explications**, lui répondis-je, me tournant vers Jasper, **tu peux résumer toute l'histoire à Carlisle et Esmée, du moins ce que tu connais, moi il faut que je prenne l'air ensuite j'irai rejoindre Matthew et Edward. Désolée Carlisle, Esmée je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions comme Alice mais je n'ai pas le courage de m'expliquer aujourd'hui.**

Suite à ça j'embrasse tout le monde et me dirige vers l'extérieur où je m'assois sur un banc et respire un bon suis fatiguée et je n'ai qu'un envie c'est de dormir mais je sais que je n'y arriverai pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu Matthew et Edward de mes propres yeux. Je pris donc la direction de leur chambre mais avant que je ne passe la porte deux policiers m'arrêtèrent.

**Madame Cullen**

**Oui c'est moi**, leur dis-je hésitant, j'avais encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'étais légalement marier à Edward.

**Nous sommes désolé de vous dérangez en ce moment mais nous avons une ou deux questions à vous posez concernant l'accident.**

**Heu oui, allez y.**

**Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez vu.**

**Je sortais du café de mon amie pour rejoindre mon fils et mon mari qui devait aller au parc juste à coté quand je me suis retourné vers la rue j'ai vu une voiture bleu marine foncé droit sur eux. Après je me souviens juste avoir crié leur nom et couru les rejoindre le plus vite.**

**D'accord, avez-vous réussi à voir le conducteur ou la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule.**

**Non, je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous aidez plus que ça.**

**Nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'avancer de l'enquête mais nous avons peu de chance de retrouver le coupable.**

**Oh !**

**En revoir Madame.**

Je les regarde partir complètement abasourdi, quelqu'un avait renversé Edward et Matthew et cette personne ne serait peut être même pas puni par la loi. Je rentre dans la chambre et je les aperçoit chacun dans leur lit, endormi, paisible, comme s'il ne était rien passé. Une infirmière était en train de poser une perfusion à Matthew, elle se retourne vers moi.

**vous devez être Madame Cullen.**

**Oui, c'est moi**.

**Nous vous avons installé un lit pliant afin que vous puissiez vous reposer un peu. Les médicaments de votre fils vont le faire dormir toutes la nuit. Vous avez à votre position une douche juste derrière cette porte. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Et je viendrais immédiatement. Mon nom est Victoria, au faites.**

**Appelez-moi Bella, s'il vous plait.**

**D'accord Bella, je vous laisse.**

**Merci pour tout Victoria.**

**De rien c'est mon métier et puis le docteur Cullen est très respecté ici. Nous sommes de tout cœur avec vous.**

Puis elle quitte la chambre, je me dirige vers Matthew. Je caresse son visage et embrasse son front.

**tout va s'arranger mon bébé, maman est là avec toi.**

Je me dirige en suite vers Edward et refait les mêmes gestes.

**je viens de te retrouver Edward, s'il te plait ne me quitte pas car je ne m'en remettrais pas. On a besoin de toi, tout le monde a besoin de to, Matthew, tes parents, Alice et moi mais aussi Carlie. **

Je m'installe ensuite dans le lit pliant mit à ma disposition et m'endort immédiatement la tête poser sur l'oreiller.

Je sens comme une caresse sur mon visage, j'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur Esmée.

**Bonjour Bella**

**Esmée !**

**Oui ma chérie, je viens d'arriver. Il est déjà 9h.**

**Déjà, dis-je en me relevant brusquement, Matthew ?**

**Il dort encore, l'infirmière est passé et m'a dit qu'il devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure, une heure et demie. **

**D'accord**, dis-je en me rasseyant sur le lit pliant.

**Tu devrais en profiter pour aller prendre l'air.**

**Non, je ne veux pas les quitter.**

**Je ne doutais que tu dirais ça mais va au moins prendre une douche, je reste dans la chambre. Ton amie Kate m'a donné un sac avec des affaires pour toi et Matthew.**

**Merci Esmée, tu as raison. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.**

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain mais avant de passer la porte, je me retourne vers Esmée.

**je suis désolée Esmée.**

**Il n'y a aucune raison, ce n'est pas ta faute**, me dit elle en souriant. **Allez va prendre ta douche et après tu prendras un bon petit déjeuner car tu as besoin de force. On parlera plus tard.**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sort de la salle de bain et j'avoue qu'Esmée avait raison, cette douche m'a fait du bien.

**Tu avais raison Esmée, je me sens déjà mieux après cette douche.**

**Allez viens manger ma belle,** me dit elle.

**Je n'ai pas faim.**

**Il faut que tu manges, tu ne voudrais pas que ton fils et Edward te trouve toute maigre et fatiguée parce que tu n'as pas mangé.**

**D'accord, d'accord, je vais manger.**

Elle m'avait acheté de quoi me remplir l'estomac jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate.

**Esmée, je m'en veux beaucoup.**

**De quoi ma belle ?**

**Si je n'étais pas rentrée dans la vie d'Edward, il y a 11 ans en venant m'installer à Forks, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et Edward et Matthew ne se serait pas allonger dans ce lit d'hôpital.**

**Arrête ça Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute. Quand tu es arrivée à Forks, tu as illuminé la vie de toutes les personnes qui t'ont côtoyé. Et regarde dans ce lit, tu as un merveilleux petit garçon que tu as réussi à élever seule pendant ses dix dernières années.**

**Mais je me suis enfuie par peur et j'ai privé mon fils de sa famille, de son père, de ses grands-parents, ses oncles et tantes. Et maintenant qu'il pourrait être enfin heureux, il est dans un lit d'hôpital.**

**Je te le répète du n'est pas responsable de cet accident. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Oui, tu aurais pu faire les choses autrement mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Maintenant le plus important c'est que tu es là.**

**Merci Esmée, je sais que je devrais m'expliquer avec beaucoup de monde. Alice, Emmett et mon père mais pour le moment, je ne m'en sens pas capable. Tout ce que je veux c'est que Matthew se rétablisse et qu'Edward sorte du coma.**

**Les choses vont s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certaine qu'Edward et toi pourrez vivre enfin votre histoire. Concernant Alice, Jasper s'occupe de la refréner, oui tu devras t'expliquer avec elle mais pour le moment, tu seras tranquille. Emmett est en déplacement avec son équipe. Quand à ton père, il est à Forks donc pour le moment ne t'occupe pas de ça.**

**Je peux te demander de ne pas dire à Emmett que je suis là pour le moment. J'irais le voir une fois qu'Edward sera réveiller et sortie de l'hôpital. Je te le promets.**

**D'accord et de toute façon, seul la famille proche peut accéder à la chambre. Je dirai à Carlisle, Jasper et Alice de ne rien dire.**

**Et Carlie, vous lui avez dit ce qu'il se passait.**

**Carlisle est avec elle actuellement, il lui a expliqué qu'Edward avait eu un accident et qu'en ce moment il dormait pour pouvoir se rétablir. Nous avons pris la décision, qu'elle ne viendra pas le voir toute de suite du moins temps qu'il n'est pas sorti du coma.**

**Je comprends, c'est préférable. Et j'avoue que je préférais faire sa connaissance dans d'autres circonstances et avec Edward.**

**Maman, entendis-je, je me tourne et voit que Matthew est réveillé.**

**Mon bébé, maman est là.**

**Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? où est papa ?,** me demande-t-il, alors que je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

**Tu es à l'hôpital, et papa est juste dans le lit à coté de toi. Une voiture vous a renversé au moment où vous traversiez pour aller au parc.**

**Je ne souviens juste que papa est tombé sur moi et que ma jambe a fait un drôle de bruit, me dit il, je suis encore étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il a adopté Edward.**

**Oui mon chéri, papa t'a protégé avec son corps c'est pour ça qu'il est plus gravement blesser que toi**, lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

**Qu'est ce qu'il a**, me dit il en pleurant.

**Papa est dans le coma mon chéri, mais il va vite se réveiller d'accord.**

**D'accord, maman ?**

**Oui**

**C'est qui la dame derrière toi**, me dit-il en montrant Esmée du doigt.

**Oh mon dieu, Matthew, je te présente ta grand-mère, c'est la maman de ton papa.**

**Vrai de vrai**, dit-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

**Oui mon chéri, je suis ta grand-mère**, lui répondit Esmée en s'approchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

**Cool, tu ne vas pas partir dis ?**

**Non, je reste avec ta maman et toi. Et quand tu ira mieux, on verra avec ta maman pour que tu viennes passer quelques jours à la maison.**

**Super.**

**Allez maintenant, repose toi mon bébé, tu as besoin de reprendre des formes. Maman reste avec toi**, lui dis-je.

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase qu'il s'est endormi.

**c'est un petit garçon très intelligent**, me dit Esmée.

**Oui, je crois qu'il est même trop intelligent pour son propre bien.**

**Tu devrais toi aussi en profiter pour te reposer ma belle.**

**Oui, tu as raison. Tu reste là ?**, lui demande-je d'une petite voix.

**Je ne pars pas, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu de passer la journée ici avec toi.**

Je me réinstalle sur le lit pliant et suit les conseils d'Esmée.

Voilà une semaine que je suis à l'hôpital dans cette chambre à veiller sur Edward et Matthew. Matthew va mieux, il sort demain. J'ai convenu avec Kate qu'il passera les après midis avec elle, Alice et Esmée pendant que moi je resterai au chevet d'Edward. C'est incroyable, en l'espace d'une semaine Kate, Alice et Esmée sont devenu quasi inséparables. Esmée a même proposé à Kate de l'aider à refaire la déco de son café quand à Alice, elle s'est trouvée une nouvelle amie de shopping et oui je ne vous ai pas dis Kate adore faire les magasins. Je ne suis pas pressée qu'elles ne trainent toutes les deux dans les boutiques.

**maman ?**

**oui mon cœur ?**

**est ce que tu crois que je vais voir Carlie quand je sortirai de l'hôpital.**

**Je ne pense pas mon cœur, pas tout de suite, il faudra d'abord que papa soit rétablit.**

**Oh d'hommage**, dit-il en faisant la moue, je maudis Alice qui lui a appris à faire la moue Cullen.

**Tu veux vraiment la voir, c'est ça.**

**Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup.**

**Voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais demander à Esmée si c'st possible que vous alliez au cinéma, un après midi dans la semaine mais il faudra que tu respecte une condition.**

**Laquelle**, me demande-t-il

**Tu ne devras pas dire à Carlie que tu es son frère, ni appeler Esmée « mamie » et Alice « tatie** **».**

**Heu, oui mais pourquoi ?**

**Je veux attendre que papa soit là pour lui dire, c'est important, tu comprends.**

**Oui, je ne dirai rien alors.**

Mon fils me fait faire n'importe quoi, il n'a qu'à me faire sa moue a la « Cullen » et je dis oui.

**Coucou vous deux.**

**Bonjour Esmée, comment vas-tu ?,** lui demande-je tout en la suivant du regard alors qu'elle allait embrasser Matthew puis Edward.

**Bien ma belle et vous deux ça va ?**

**Oui, je suis trop content je sors demain et puis maman a promis que je verrais Carlie**, dit Matthew.

**Hey ! doucement jeune homme, j'ai dis que j'en parlerai à Esmée et que si elle était d'accord, tu pourrais aller au cinéma avec Carlie mais tu as une condition à respecter pour ça.**

**Je sais**, me dit-il en faisant la moue.

**Je te maudis Alice**, dis-je en me tournant vers Esmée qui était morte de rire en entendant ma phrase, **Esmée est ce que tu verrais un inconvénient à emmener Matthew et Carlie au cinéma car Matthew veut à tout prix rencontrer sa petite sœur.**

**Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais ne voulais tu pas attendre qu'Edward soit réveillé pour les présenter.**

**Oui c'est pour ça que Matthew sait qu'il ne pourra rencontrer Carlie que si il respecte la condition que je lui ai imposé, n'est ce pas jeune homme**, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Oui, je ne dois pas dire à Carlie qu'elle est ma petite sœur et je dois appeler mamie Esmée et tatie Alice seulement Alice. Je sais.**

**Eh bien voilà, c''est régler, mercredi on ira au cinéma avec Carlie et je pense que Kate et Alice vont vouloir nous accompagner.**

**Super, super merci mamie**, dit-il puis il est reparti dans la lecture de sa bande dessinée que Jasper lui avait offerte lors de sa dernière visite. Aussi fou que cela soit, Matthew avait adopté sa nouvelle famille avec une facilité concertante.

**Merci beaucoup Esmée.**

**De rien, ça me fait plaisir et puis j'aime passer du temps avec mon petit fils alors pouvoir emmener mes deux petits enfants au cinéma. Tu ne peux pas me faire plus plaisir. Sinon,** **sache que l'ont à tout préparer pour la sortie de Matthew demain.**

**Il ne fallait pas, on se serait débrouiller, tu sais.**

**Je sais que tu es indépendante ma belle mais ça nous fais plaisir de t'aider et puis tu fais partie de notre famille au même titre que Matthew donc c''st normal pour nous de t'aider. Donc pour faire simple, on a transformé ton bureau en chambre pour Matthew afin d'éviter qu'il est à monter et descendre les escaliers** **à chaque fois qu'il veut aller à la cuisine ou dans le salon.**

**Merci beaucoup vous êtes tous adorable, jamais je ne pourrais assez vous remercier.**

**Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier la seule chose que nous te demandons c'est de rendre notre fils heureux.**

**Je vous le promets de tout faire pour le rendre heureux dès son réveil**, dis-je tout en regardant Edward étendu dans son lit.

Suite à cette conversation, Esmée décide de rentrer car l'heure des visites venait de se terminer.

**je vais prendre une douche mon cœur, tu es sache.**

**Oui maman, me dit-il sans lever les yeux de sa BD.**

Alors que je sors de la salle de bain, je vois Matthew assis sur une chaise à coté du lit d'Edward. Il est en train de lui parler.

**tu sais papa, demain je sors de l'hôpital mais je penserai très fort à toi et puis maman, elle viendra te voir tout les jours. Je sais qu'elle est triste car tu es dans le coma, mais moi je sais que tu es très fort et que tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Tu sais mercredi je vais aller au cinéma avec mamie et Carlie mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire qu'elle est ma petite sœur. Tu verras je vais la protéger ma petite sœur et quand tu te réveilleras et bien, on viendra te voir tous les deux pour te faire de gros câlins. Je t'aime papa.**

Mes larmes coulent le long de mes jours tellement je suis émus par le discours de mon fils. Je décide de signaler ma présence.

**Allez mon petit cœur, embrasse papa et au lit.**

Il embrasse Edward puis avec ses béquilles se dirige vers son lit. Je me penche vers Edward et lui murmure à l'oreille.

**Je t'aime Edward, s'il te plait réveille toi vite, on t'attend**.

Je l'embrasse et me dirige vers le lit de Matthew pour le border puis je me dirige vers la petite table mit à ma disposition afin de continuer ce que j'avais commencé pendant que Matthew dormait. En effet, j'avais de décidé d'écrire des lettres à Edward, lui racontant des passages de ma vie c'est dit dernière années.

POV Emmett

Il y a une semaine, ma Rose m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'Edward avait eu un accident, une voiture l'avait renversé alors qu'il traversait la route.

Je n'avais pas pu rentrer directement car mon équipe avait encore deux matchs et étant l'entraineur principal, je ne pouvais pas tout plaquer. J'avais donc appelé Carlisle pour avoir des nouvelles. Celui-ci m'a dit qu'il avait eu plusieurs blessures mais surtout un traumatisme crânien qui l'avait plongé dans un coma.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je ne trouve à l'accueil de l'hôpital où mon meilleur ami se trouve allongé dans un lit. Je me dirige vers l'accueil.

**Bonjour, je souhaiterais connaître le numéro de la chambre de Monsieur Edward Cullen.**

**Bonjour Monsieur, êtes-vous de la famille du docteur Cullen.**

**Non, je suis son meilleur ami.**

**Je suis désolé Monsieur mais seul la famille peut accéder à sa chambre, me dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.**

Je décide d'appeler Carlisle afin de voir s'il ne peut pas essayer de me faire accéder à la chambre d'Edward.

**Carlisle Cullen à l'appareil.**

**Carlisle, c'est Emmett.**

**Bonjour mon grand comment vas-tu ? es-tu toujours en déplacement ?**

**Je vais bien et non je viens de rentrer. Je suis actuellement à l'hôpital, je voulais aller rendre visite à Edward mais on ne veut pas me donner le numéro de sa chambre si l'accès car je ne suis pas de la famille.**

**Oh ! je suis désolé mon grand**

**Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose.**

**Non, je n'ai aucune influence dans cet hôpital même Carlie ne peut aller le voir et pourtant j'ai essayé de négocier mais ils sont très stricte sur les consignes.**

**Ce n'est pas grave mais s'il te plait, tiens moi au courant je m'inquiète pour lui.**

**Pas de soucis et ne t'inquiète pas tout vas bien aller.**

**D'accord, à bientôt Carlisle.**

**A bientôt mon grand.**

Je raccroche mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose Carlisle avait l'air gêné au téléphone comme si il ne me disait pas toute la vérité. Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions par des rires. Ce rire me rappelle celui de ma sœur. Je lève les yeux dans la direction de ces rires et j'aperçois au loin une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains presque couleur chocolat qui pousse fauteuil roulant où d'après ce que je peu distingué se trouve un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

La jeune femme ressemble à Bella mais je secoue la tête, je me fais des idées Bella a disparu depuis 10 ans et pourtant encore aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de l'apercevoir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, j'ai déjà cru la voir i ans quand je revenais d'Irak avec mon unité. J'avais cru l'apercevoir au coin d'une rue à New York, mon unité et moi avions fais une escale de deux jours avant de rejoindre Fort Marshall. J'avais couru après cette jeune femme mais le temps de la rattraper, elle avait disparu.

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça, je regarde une dernière fois en direction de cette jeune femme, elle vient d'installer le garçon dans une voiture, une Volvo rouge. Elle relève la tête et regarde dans ma direction et se fige mais très vite je la vois contourner le véhicule et monter au volant puis démarrer.

J'en suis sure maintenant je n'ai pas rêvé, ni même halluciné, c'était bien Bella, ma petite sœur que je venais de voir à l'instant.

Que faisait-elle à Seattle, dans cet hôpital, est ce qu'elle savait qu'Edward travaillait ici et était hospitalisé à cause d'un accident ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Carlisle était bizarre au téléphone, est ce qu'il sait que Bella est ici ?

J'ai tellement de questions et aucunes réponses. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni vers qui ne tourner.

* * *

_alors vous en pensez quoi?_

_donnez moi votre avis?_

_review s'il vous plait_

_à très bientot_


	13. 2 longues semaines

_voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez_

_réponses au reviews:_

_sand91: je pense que plus tard il le saura mieux ça sera pour tout le monde_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : 2 longues semaines**

POV Bella

Le trajet de l'hôpital jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le silence. Emmett se trouvait devant l'hôpital et m'a vu, je ne sais pas encore s'il m'a reconnu mais je sais une chose, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la confrontation.

Pour le moment, j'aide Matthew à descendre de la voiture, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Esmée se trouve sur le pas de la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

**mes chéris, le trajet s'est bien passé ?**

**oui, très bien.**

On entre dans la maison et je vois que tout le monde est là enfin ceux au courant de mon secret, c'est-à-dire Kate et Garrett, Esmée et Carlisle, Jasper et Alice. Il y a une grande banderole accroché au mur « bon retour à la maison » et une table rempli de boissons et gâteau. Tout à coup, je vois une toute petite tête blonde sortir la tête des jambes d'Alice. Elle est adorable.

**bienvenue à la maison**, nous dit Alice

**merci, mais vous n'auriez pas du.**

**Ce n'est pas grand-chose et puis ça nous fait plaisir**, me dit Esmée.

**Mais dites-moi, qui est cette adorable petite fille qui se cache derrière Alice, dis-je en mettant accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.**

Alice fait passer Carlie devant elle.

**Carlie, je te présente Bella, c'est une amie de papa et tatie. Tu dis bonjour.**

**Bonjour Madame**, me dit elle timidement.

**Bonjour Carlie, je suis contente de faire ta connaissance. Tu peux m'appeler Bella. D'accord ?**

**D'accord,** me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire timide. Elle est magnifique avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux verts les même qu'Edward et Matthew.

J'entends Matthew arriver à coté de moi grâce à ses béquilles. Je sens qu'Alice a fait un heureux en emmenant Carlie avec elle aujourd'hui. Il rêve de rencontrer sa petite sœur depuis qu'il connaît son existence.

**Carlie, je te présente mon fils, il s'appelle Matthew.**

**Bonjour Carlie**, lui dit Matthew en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

**Bonjour**, répondit-elle en rougissant.

**Maintenant que les présentations sont faites si on montrait à Matthew sa chambre.**

**C'est une bonne idée**, répondis-je

On se dirige alors vers mon bureau transformé le temps de la convalescence de Matthew en chambre. Quand je pousse la porte je ne peux que siffler, elles n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié, elles ont tout aménagé de façon à ce que Matthew se sente le plus à l'aise.

**Waouh**, dis Matthew en passant la porte.

**Tu es gâté mon chéri, tu devrais aller dire merci.**

**Oui, maman. Dis, après je pourrais regarder un dessin animé avec Carlie dans ma chambre.**

**Je veux bien si elle est d'accord. Tu ne la force pas.**

**Promis maman**.

Il me fit un bisou et parti rejoindre tout le monde, je reste encore quelques minutes afin de réaliser que Matthew est bien rentré à la maison et je rejoins les autres. En chemin, je croise les enfants qui vont dans la chambre de Matthew.

**soyez sage tout les deux.**

**Oui maman**

**Oui Bella**

Une fois dans le salon, je m'installe à coté d'Alice qui ne tend un verre de jus d'orange.

**merci **

**de rien**, me dit-elle en souriant, je sais bien que rien qu'à son regard, elle a plein de questions à me poser.

**Je te promets Alice de tout de dire mais pas aujourd'hui, pas tout de suite.**

**Je sais, je comprends**, me répondit-elle, **je veux que tu sache que je suis heureuse de t'avoir enfin retrouvé.**

**Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué terriblement.**

On change de sujet et l'après midi se passe dans le calme et la joie même si tout le monde sait qu'il manque quelqu'un : Edward.

Première semaine

Lundi

Je me lève et descend préparer le petit déjeuner. Ça me fait drôle qu'être chez moi, car depuis une semaine, je n'avais pas quitté l'hôpital. La directrice de l'école avait accepté de me laisser en congés le temps qu'on autorise Matthew à retourner à l'école. Ensuite, je devrais moi aussi retrouver mes élèves.

Je me dirige ensuite dans la chambre de Matthew afin de le réveiller.

**Matthew, c'est l'heure de se lever.**

**Hum…**

**Allez fainéant, debout, je t'ai fait des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat.**

**Vrai**, me demande-t-il en sortant la tête de sous la couette

**Vrai mais tu en auras que si tu te lève.**

**D'accord maman.**

Je l'aide à sortir du lit et lui tend ses béquilles. Puis pendant qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine, j'en profite pour ouvrir les volets et la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

Par la suite, je rejoins Matthew et prend mon petit déjeuner.

**Mon chéri, voilà le programme de la journée. Ce matin après ta douche, c'est te tranquille, on fera ce que tu veux jeux de société, film, lecture ou même jeu vidéo, c'est toi qui choisit. Ensuite on ira manger avec Kate. Tu passeras l'après midi avec elle et surement mamie pendant que j'irai voir papa. Je viendrais te récupérer vers 18h.**

**D'accord.**

**Allez à la douche.**

On l'aide à prendre sa douche, en pensant à bien envelopper sa jambe dans un sac poubelle pour protéger le plâtre. Puis je l'aide à s'habiller.

**Je te laisse, je vais aller prendre ma douche, si tu as besoin tu cries d'accord ?**

**Oui, me dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.**

Je file prendre ma douche et m'habiller. Je sens que les semaines à venir ne vont pas être de tout repos entre mes visites à Edward et Matthew et son plâtre.

On a passé la matinée à jouer aux petits cheveux et d'autres jeux de sociétés. Là on est au café de Kate afin de déjeuner. Esmée nous a rejoints et le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. Alors que je m'apprête à partir Matthew me retiens.

**Tiens maman**, me dit-il en me tendant une lettre, **c'est pour papa tu pourras lui lire quand tu le verras.**

**Bien sur mon chéri**, lui dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

J'arrive à l'hôpital et salue Victoria qui se trouve dans la chambre.

**Bonjour Victoria**

**Bonjour Bella.**

**Comment va-t-il ?**

**Toujours pareil et comment va Matthew ?**

**Il va bien, il est avec sa grand-mère aujourd'hui.**

**D'accord, tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.**

**Pas de soucis.**

Je me dirige vers Edward et l'embrasse.

**Bonjour mon amour. Alors tu n'es toujours pas décidé à te réveiller. Tu manques à tout le monde. On est rentré à la maison avec Matthew samedi, tu aurais vu l'accueil qu'on a eu le droit. Ta mère et ta sœur avait transformé mon bureau en chambre pour Matthew. Tu verras ça, elles l'ont complètement gâté. Il y avait Carlie aussi, ta fille est magnifique et adorable et Matthew en est déjà gaga. Tu peux être sûr que le premier qui lui fait du mal aura à faire à lui, lui dis-je en rigolant. Pendant que j'y pense, il t'a écrit une lettre et je lui ai promis de te la lire.**

Je sors de mon sac la lettre et l'ouvre.

_Coucou papa,_

_J'ai décidé de t'écrire une lettre puisque je suis rentré à la maison avec maman et que je te verrai plus tous les jours. Mamie et Tatie Alice m'ont préparé une super chambre, tu verrais, elle est super. J'ai rencontré ma petite sœur et je l'adore. Maman m'a fait promettre de pas lui dire que je suis son grand frère mais ce n'est pas grave ça m'empêche pas de m'occuper d'elle. J'espère que tu te réveilleras bientôt comme ça on pourra faire des trucs tous les deux mais aussi avec maman et Carlie. _

_J'adore mamie et papi ainsi que tonton Jasper et tatie Alice. Par contre je suis content d'avoir la jambe dans le plâtre car je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais quand tatie Alice parle de m'emmener avec elle pour m'acheter les vêtements, elle fait peur. Je plains maman car déjà avec tatie Kate, elle pouvait encore réussir à échapper au shopping mais là avec tatie Alice et tatie Kate, elle ne va pas pouvoir y échapper._

_Mercredi, mamie nous emmène Carlie et moi au cinéma, on va voir la fée clochette. Je sais que c'est un dessin animé pour les filles mais c'est pour faire plaisir à Carlie._

_Bon je vais te laisser, je suis sûr que maman a encore des choses à te dire._

_Je t'aime_

_Matthew_

Je range la lettre dans l'enveloppe et sèche mes larmes.

**Tu vois, tu manque à tout le monde mon amour. Je ne l'ai dis à personne mais quand Matthew est sorti de l'hôpital samedi, j'ai aperçu Emmett, je crois qu'il m'a reconnu mais je suis vite monté dans la voiture et je suis partie. Je sais que c'est lâche mais j'ai peur de l'affronter.**

J'arrête de parler et l'observe. J'aimerai tellement qu'il se réveille enfin, je sais bien que si son coma dur trop longtemps je devrais affronter Emmett toute seule. Je m'installe comme d'habitude à la petite table afin d'écrire à Edward.

Il est 17h45 quand je décide de partir. J'embrasse Edward.

**A demain mon amour.**

Je sors de la chambre et me cogne dans quelqu'un. Je lève les yeux on tombe sur une grande blonde.

**Je suis désolée, je ne vous avez pas vu.**

Elle ne me répond pas, me regarde comme si j'étais insignifiante et fait demi-tour. J'ai une drôle d'impression comme si elle voulait rentrer dans la chambre d'Edward mais c'est impossible car seul la famille peut avoir accès à sa chambre. Je demanderais à Victoria demain si elle connait cette femme pour le moment je vais aller récupérer mon fils.

Mardi

La journée se déroule comme celle de la veille, je passe l'après-midi avec Edward. Avant de partir, je décide d'aller voir Victoria pour savoir si elle connait la blonde d'hier surtout que je l'ai vu essayer d'entrer dans la chambre d'Edward, juste au moment au j'arrivais.

**Victoria**

**Oui Bella, tu as besoin de quelque chose.**

**Je voudrais savoir si tu as déjà vu une grande blonde style mannequin essayer d'aller dans la chambre d'Edward car ça fait deux fois que je la surprends à roder au tour et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

**Oui, hier matin, j'ai vu une blonde se diriger vers sa chambre, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle m'a demandé la chambre d'Edward. Je lui ai demandé si elle était de la famille, elle m'a répondu être sa cousine.**

**Bizarre Edward n'a pas de cousine, il n'a que deux cousins Alec et Félix et ils habitent en Europe.**

**C'est ce que je me suis douté alors je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas lui indiquer le numéro de la chambre sans l'accord de la femme du patient ainsi que du reste de sa famille. Elle m'a regardé noir et est partie.**

**Merci, Victoria, je vais voir avec Esmée.**

**Mais de rien, de mon côté, je vais prévenir la sécurité afin qu'il lui refuse l'accès à cette étage.**

**A demain**

**A demain Bella et repose toi un peu.**

**Promis.**

Je quitte l'hôpital perplexe concernant cette jeune femme.

Quand j'arrive au café, je trouve Matthew en compagnie de Carlie, ils sont tous les deux assis sur une des banquettes et Matthew est en train de lire une histoire. Je m'avance vers eux.

**Bonjour tous les deux.**

**Maman, tu as vu Carlie est venue gouter avec moi et je lui lis une histoire.**

**Je vois ça**, lui répondis-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en embrassant Carlie sur le front.

Alors que je m'assois avec eux, Carlie vient se mettre sur mes genoux.

**Ça été ton après-midi mon chéri ?**

**Oui j'ai fait des gâteaux et puis j'ai lu un peu avant de faire une sieste.**

**C'est bien. Et toi Carlie, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?**

**Je suis allée à l'école, j'ai joué avec mes copines et j'ai fait un dessin pour papa mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais lui donner. Tu sais toi ?, **me demande-t-elle.

**Non ma puce je ne sais pas mais tu sais ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas lui écrire une lettre demain avec l'aide de Matthew et puis tu mettras ton dessin avec. Ensuite mamie, tatie ou moi on l'apportera à ton papa et on lui lira, ça te va ?**

**Oh oui, merci Bella**, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses petits bras.

**Je vais aller voir Esmée et Kate, vous êtes sage d'accord.**

Ils hochèrent tous les deux et retournèrent à leur lecture.

**Salut les filles.**

**Salut Bella, ça va, tu as l'air épuisé**, me dit Kate.

**Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, leur répondis-je, Esmée je pourrais vous voir deux petites minutes.**

**Aucuns soucis.**

**Allons-nous asseoir dans le coin là-bas**, dis-je en désignant une petite table.

On s'installe et Esmée attend que j'engage la conversation.

**Voilà tout d'abord, Carlie m'a demandé quand est ce qu'elle pourrait voir Edward. Je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas mais qu'elle pouvait avec l'aide de Matthew demain lui écrire une lettre qu'on lira à Edward.**

**C'est une bonne idée, je sais que son père lui manque. Elle n'a jamais été séparée de lui aussi longtemps.**

**Je m'en suis douté et puis c'est une petite fille très intelligente pour son âge.**

**Oui même trop. Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas, me dit-elle en me regardant me mordre la lèvre inferieure.**

**Tu me connais trop bien. Depuis deux jours, une jeune femme blonde essaie d'accéder à la chambre d'Edward, Victoria l'a stoppé hier et moi une fois hier et une fois aujourd'hui. Elle s'est présentée à Victoria comme étant la cousine d'Edward. Victoria trouvant ça bizarre lui a refusé l'accès en lui disant qu'il fallait mon accord et celle de ses parents.**

**Peux-tu essayer de me décrire cette femme s'il te plait. Sachant que Edward et Alice n'ont que des cousins qui habitent en Europe et sont célibataires et leurs parents biologiques n'avaient aucune famille.**

**Elle est de taille moyenne, élancée, blonde légèrement bouclée et elle a les yeux verts.**

**D'accord, je pense savoir de qui il s'agit et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Jasper ce soir quand je ramènerais Carlie chez Alice et lui.**

**Tu m'inquiète Esmée, qui est cette femme ?,** lui demande-je.

**D'après la description que tu viens de me faire, je crois que c'est Tanya la mère de Carlie.**

**Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche.**

**Je ne sais pas mais ça m'inquiète.**

**Victoria va demander de l'accès de l'étage où se trouve la chambre d'Edward lui soit refusé. Au moins on sera rassuré de ce côté-là.**

**Je vais prévenir la maitresse de Carlie que personne à part Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, toi ou moi ne peut la récupérer.**

**Moi mais…**

**Oui, tu viendras jeudi avec moi afin de remplir l'autorisation. C'est normal que tu puisses aller la chercher à l'école, déjà car légalement tu es la femme d'Edward même si c'est du à une erreur administrative et ensuite car tu as toute notre confiance.**

**D'accord, je te laisse seule juge.**

On arrête-là la conversation et on rejoint les enfants.

Mercredi

Une routine s'est installée, comme tous les matins, je passais un moment privilégié puis on mangeait avec Kate et Esmée.

Aujourd'hui, Alice et elle emmenaient les enfants au cinéma. Matthew est impatient. Il a prévu ensuite d'aider Carlie à écrire la lettre pour Edward.

Pendant ce temps, j'ai passé mon temps au chevet d'Edward. Victoria vient m'annoncer juste avant que je parte.

**Bella**

**Oui Victoria**

**La jeune femme a essayé de revenir, j'ai fait le nécessaire et j'ai appelé la sécurité. Elle n'a plus le droit de mettre un pied dans l'hôpital.**

**Merci beaucoup. Si elle retente quelque chose préviens moi, tu as mon numéro de portable.**

**Pas de soucis, tu peux compter sur moi.**

**Je sais.**

Je la laisse après ça et rentre à la maison. J'avais invité Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper et Alice à manger ainsi que Carlie Biensur.

A peine arrivée, je me dirige en cuisine afin de préparer mon fameux plat de lasagnes. Je sais que Matthew les adore.

Deux heures plus tard, j'entends toute la troupe arriver.

**Bonjour tout le monde**, leur dis-je

**Bonsoir Bella**, me répondit Carlisle avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je fis la bise à tout le monde et fini par les enfants.

**Matthew si tu allais avec Carlie dans ta chambre pendant que l'on discute entre adultes.**

**Allez viens Carlie, je vais te lire une histoire**, lui dit-il en prenant sa main.

**Oh oui,** lui répondit-elle.

Je les regarde se diriger vers la chambre de Matthew le sourire aux lèvres. Je me retourne vers les autres.

**La jeune femme a encore essayé d'accéder à la chambre d'Edward. Heureusement Victoria a prévenu la sécurité, elle n' a plus le droit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.**

**Ok, dit Jasper en s'asseyant au côté d'Alice, face à Esmée et Carlisle, j'ai engagé un détective privé afin d'en savoir plus et confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de Tanya. Une fois que cela sera confirmer il faudra connaitre ses intentions.**

**On te fait confiance Jasper**, lui dit Carlisle.

Le four sonna, indiquant que les lasagnes étaient cuites. Je me dirige en cuisine et sors le plat du four. Je retourne dans le salon.

**Je vais aller chercher les enfants pendant ce temps allez-vous installer.**

Je prends la direction de la chambre de Matthew. Alors que j'allais rentrer je suis coupé par la conversation des enfants.

**Dis Matthew, je peux te demander quelque chose**

**Biensur Carlie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**C'est vrai que t'es mon grand frère ?**

**Euh… pourquoi tu penses que je suis ton grand frère ?**

**On a les mêmes yeux et je sais que j'ai les yeux de mon papa. Puis j'ai vu une photo de papa quand il était petit chez tatie Alice et tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Alors t'es mon grand frère ou pas**.

Je décide de les interrompre avant que Matthew ne puisse répondre.

**Les enfants, on va passer à table. Allez-vous laver les mains**

**Oui, répondirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.**

Je me rejoins les autres dans la salle à manger.

**Je crois qu'il va falloir parler à Carlie.**

**Ah bon pourquoi ?**, me demande Alice.

**Je viens de la surprendre en train de demander à Matthew si c'était vrai qu'il était son grand frère.**

**Ah merde**, dit-elle.

**Oui, cette petite est trop intelligente, elle a deviné car ils ont les mêmes yeux et elle a vu une photo d'Edward étant petit et comme Matthew lui ressemble comme deux gouts d'eaux. Elle a fait le rapprochement.**

**Je crois qu'on a plus le choix. J'aurai préféré qu'Edward soit là pour lui dire**, dit Esmée.

Les enfants arrivèrent à ce moment-là, ils s'installèrent à table en silence.

**Carlie**, l'appelle Esmée.

**Oui mamie**, dit-elle timidement.

Je crois savoir que tu as posé une question à Matthew tout à l'heure.

Oui, dit-elle en tremblant, tu es fâchée mamie.

Non ma chérie, viens me voir.

Carlie alla se mettre sur les genoux d'Esmée.

Je vais te dire quelque chose que ton papa devait te dire mais comme il n'est pas là c'est moi qui vais t'expliquer.

D'accord, dit-elle timidement.

Il y a 10 ans, ton papa était très amoureux de Bella mais il ne lui a pas dit. Alors Bella est partie vivre à New York, quand elle est partie elle ne savait pas qu'elle attendait Matthew. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ma puce.

Je crois. Ça veut dire que Matthew c'est mon grand frère et que mon papa c'est aussi son papa.

C'est ça ma puce.

Cool, dit-elle en descendant des genoux d'Esmée pour retourner s'assoir.

C'est fou comme les enfants se suffisent de simples explications.

Reste de la semaine

La fin de semaine se passa calmement, Esmée et moi avions rempli les documents nécessaires afin que je puisse venir chercher Carlie a la sortie de l'école. La directrice avait prévenu le personnel et nous étions repartie de l'école soulager d'un poids.

Pour le moment, Jasper n'avait pas de nouvelles du détective privé qu'il avait engagé.

Le vendredi, Matthew avait vu le médecin qui avait donné son feu vert pour qu'il retourne à l'école dès le lundi.

Nous avions passé le week-end avec Carlie, ils avaient voulu faire de la pate à sel. Esmée et moi avions convenu que Carlie passerait les mercredis et les week-ends avec Matthew et moi.

Carlisle et Esmée devaient rentrer à Forks lundi mais ils reviendraient tous les week-ends.

Deuxième semaine

Lundi

Retour à l'école, je viens d'arriver avec Matthew dans sa classe. La directrice a engagé une jeune femme afin d'aider Matthew dans ses déplacements.

**Bonjour**, dis-je à la maitresse de mon fils.

**Bonjour Bella, bonjour Matthew.**

**Bonjour Madame.**

**Comment vas-tu Matthew ?**, lui demande-t-elle.

**Ça va bien**.

A ce moment-là une jeune femme se dirige vers nous.

**Rosalie, je te présente Matthew et sa mère Bella**, dit-elle en nous présentant la jeune femme, **Rosalie s'occupera de Matthew pendant toute la période où il aura son plâtre.**

**Enchantée**, dis-je

**Moi de même**, me répondit-elle, je vois qu'elle me dévisage, je perçoit comme de la surprise dans son regard mais décide de ne pas m'attarder.

**Bon je vous laisse, ma classe va m'attendre.**

J'embrasse Matthew et quitte la classe pour me diriger vers la salle des profs. Je pousse la porte et là j'aperçois Black, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

**Bella**, me dit-il.

**Je t'ai déjà dit que pour vous c'est Mademoiselle Swan**, lui répondis-je, personne n'est au courant de mon mariage donc je préfère ne pas lui dire.

**Oh Bella, ne fait pas ta timide**, dit-il en s'approchant de moi, **tu m'as tellement manqué. **

Il m'attrape pas la taille et essaie de me coller à lui alors je décide de réagir et lui donne un bon coup dans ses parties intimes.

**Ne me retouche jamais c'est compris.**

Suite à ça je quitte la salle des profs et rejoins ma salle de cours.

Une fois la journée terminée, je récupère Matthew et le dépose chez Kate afin de me rendre par la suite à l'hôpital.

Je pousse la porte de la chambre et me dirige vers le lit, j'embrasse Edward comme tous les jours.

**Bonjour mon amour, désolée de venir si tard mais Matthew et moi avons repris le chemin des cours. Je t'avoue que je n'étais pas presser d'y retourner et surtout que j'avais oublié que Black était toujours présent à l'école. Il a essayé de me coller à lui et bien il l'a senti passer, je lui ai mis un bon coup de genou. Sinon, j'ai avec moi une lettre de Carlie, je lui ai promis de te la lire, elle l'a écrite avec l'aide de Matthew.**

_Mon petit papa chéri,_

_Tu me manques beaucoup, beaucoup et j'espère que tu guériras vite pour que je puisse te faire plein de bisous._

_Tu sais j'ai un grand frère maintenant c'est trop cool, il me fait la lecture, on fait plein de jeux tous les deux._

_Et puis sa maman, elle est trop belle et je l'aime beaucoup._

_Je t'aime_

_Carlie._

**Comme tu l'as compris Carlie sait que Matthew est son frère, elle l'a deviné. Je te le dis nos enfants sont trop intelligent pour leur bien. On a décidé avec Esmée de lui dire la vérité de toute façon comme elle l'avait deviné, il n'y avait que ça à faire. Sinon, tout va bien mais tu nous manque.**

Je reste encore une demi-heure et décide de rentrer à la maison.

Mercredi

Comme prévu, Carlie passe la journée avec nous. Elle avait dormi à la maison hier soir, j'avais voulu l'installer dans la chambre à coté de la mienne mais elle avait à tout prix voulu dormir dans celle de Matthew. Son frère était trop content de la laisser dormir dans celle-ci. Il m'avait dit :

**Mais maman de toute façon, je ne peux pas y dormir vu que je dors en bas alors c'est normale que ça soit Carlie qui y dorme.**

Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça.

Donc ce matin, je commence à réveiller Carlie. Elle est bien comme son frère. Quand j'ouvre les volets, elle met sa tête sous la couette en grognant.

**Aller ma puce, c'est l'heure.**

**Hum…..**

**Dommage, moi qui voulais de l'aide pour faire des pancakes en forme de Mickey.**

**Super on y va**, me répondit-elle en sautant hors du lit.

On descend dans la cuisine et le l'installe sur l'un des grand tabourets, je sors tout ce qu'il me faut pour faire les pancakes. Je lui montre comment mesurer la farine et le sucre puis la laisse verser dans le saladier. Une fois notre pate prête, je lui propose d'aller réveiller son frère.

J'adore avec Carlie à la maison, c'est une petite fille adorable qui m'a tout de suite adopté. Je sais qu'elle a du mal avec le faites de ne pas voir son père, c'est pour cette raison qu'avec l'accord d'Esmée et Carlisle ainsi que celle du médecin, j'ai décidé de l'emmener elle et Matthew voir Edward cette après-midi.

Après le petit déjeuner, j'ai Matthew puis ensuite Carlie à prendre leur douche. Puis ils décidèrent ensemble de regarder un dessin animé pendant que j'allais prendre ma douche.

Alors que je me détends sous l'eau chaud, je ne peux que me remémorer la conversation que j'ai eu hier soir avec Jasper quand il a déposé Carlie.

Flash-back

J'ouvre la porte et prend Carlie dans mes bras afin de lui dire bonjour, je la pose sur le sol et elle file retrouver son frère. Je fais entrer Jasper.

**Salut Jasper, comment vas ?**

**Salut Bella**, me répondit-il en me faisant m'embrassant sur la joue. Je peux entrer cinq minutes, j'ai à te parler.

**Bien sûr**, lui dis-je intriguer.

On se dirige vers le salon et on s'assoit sur le canapé.

**Voilà Bella, j'ai reçu deux coups de fil cet après-midi.**

**Oui et en quoi cela me concerne.**

**J'y viens. Le premier venait d'Emmett.**

**Ah !**

**Je pense que tu vois où je veux en venir. Il m'a dit que lorsqu'il avait voulu aller voir Edward. Il t'avait vu dehors et depuis il est complétement perdu, il est persuadé que Carlisle sait où tu es mais qu'il lui cache. Il faudrait que tu te décides à aller lui parler. Je n'aime pas lui mentir et je sais que ça lui fait mal de ne pas savoir où tu te trouves et si tu vas bien.**

**Je sais Jasper, je n'ai plus le choix. Je pensais pouvoir attendre qu'Edward soit sorti du coma mais je me rend compte que je ne peux plus attendre.**

**C'est bien surtout qu'il y a autre chose.**

**Quoi ?**

**C'est le deuxième coup de fils que j'ai reçu, il venait de ma sœur Rosalie qui est aussi la compagne d'Emmett.**

**Tu dis que ta sœur s'appelle Rosalie comme la jeune femme qui s'occupe de Matthew à l'école.**

**Je vois que tu fais le rapprochement toute seule. Rosalie n'a pas fait le rapprochement entre toi et la sœur disparu d'Emmett. La seule chose qui la surprise quand elle t'a vu la première fois c'est le fait que tu ressemblais à une photo qu'Emmett à de toi dans son portefeuille. Et puis hier matin, la maitresse de Matthew a demandé aux enfants de faire l'arbre généalogique de leur famille et Matthew a nommer son arbre famille Swan-Cullen. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a deviné. Elle m'a appelé car elle ne sait pas quoi faire vis-à-vis d'Emmett.**

**D'accord, je parlerais à Emmett ce week-end, il est temps pour moi de prendre mes responsabilités.**

**C'est une bonne chose. Bon, je vais te laisser. On vient vers 19h30 demain soir comme prévu.**

**Oui tout à fait.**

Il se leva et s'en alla.

Fin flash-back

Je ne sais pas encore comme allait se passer cette rencontre mais j'espère que tout ira bien. Je coupe l'eau de la douche et sors afin de m'habiller. Il est déjà 11h30. Je descends rejoindre les enfants.

**Que diriez-vous d'aller manger au mac do ce midi.**

**Ouaisssssssssss**

**Allez en route alors.**

On partit manger au mac do puis je pris la direction de l'hôpital après manger. Je coupe de moteur et me tourne vers les enfants.

**Voilà, on est arrivé.**

**Maman, pourquoi on est à l'hôpital.**

**Avec mamie, on s'est dit qu'il serait bien que vous puissiez voir votre père même s'il est dans le coma.**

**C'est vrai, on va voir papa**, me dit Carlie d'une petite voix.

**Oui ma puce, mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est comme si papa dormais. Tu pourras lui parler mais il te répondra pas d'accord.**

**Oui. Bella ?**

**Oui ma puce.**

**Merci de m'emmener voir papa, j'aimerai bien que tu sois aussi ma maman.**

**C'est gentil ma puce. On en reparlera quand ton père se réveillera d'accord.**

**D'accord.**

On sort de la voiture et alors qu'on allait rentrer j'aperçois au loin la jeune femme qui avait voulu entrer dans la chambre d'Edward. J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Jasper.

**Jasper Hale à l'appareil.**

**Jasper, c'est Bella, juste pour te signaler que la femme que tu fais rechercher par ton détective privé se trouve actuellement devant l'hôpital et je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont elle a regardé Carlie.**

**Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Merci Bella**

**De rien à ce soir.**

Je raccroche et monte avec les enfants dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé à l'étage, je vois Victoria se diriger vers nous.

**Bonjour Bella, bonjour Matthew.**

**Bonjour Victoria, comment vas-tu ?**

**Bien et toi ?**

**Ça va. Je te présente Carlie, c'est la fille d'Edward.**

**Bonjour mademoiselle, tu sais que tu es très jolie.**

**Merci madame, vous êtes belle aussi.**

**Merci, allé, je vous laisse.**

On entre ensuite dans la chambre, Matthew va s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit et j'aide Carlie à monter sur le lit pour qu'elle soit à côté de son père.

**Bonjour papa,** dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou. **Tu sais tu me manque mais Tatie Alice et Bella s'occupe bien de moi et puis j'ai Matthew c'est super grand frère.**

**Bonjour papa,** dit Matthew, **tu te réveilles bientôt j'espère car on a besoin de toi.**

**Bonjour mon chéri**, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, n'osant pas l'embrasser sur les lèvres devant Carlie. **Tu vois j'ai décidé de t'amener les enfants car tu leur manques. Carlie a dormi à la maison cette nuit.**

**C'est vrai, j'ai dormi dans la chambre de Matthew et avec Bella, on a fait des pancakes en forme de Mickey ce matin.**

Carlie se blotti contre son père et s'endormi. Matthew décide de lui raconter ses journées depuis l'accident et moi je prends ma place à la petite table pour écrire.

On quitte Edward au alentour de 18h30 afin de rentrer à la maison pou passer la soirée avec Alice et Jasper.

Vendredi

Toute la journée d'hier et celle d'aujourd'hui, j'avais tout fait pour éviter Rosalie, je me sens mal à l'aise par rapport à elle.

Il était 17h30 et je dois aller récupérer Matthew. Je me dirige vers sa classe et entre directement. Et là je me cogne dans une armoire à glace. Je pensais que j'allais atterrir par terre mais la personne rattrape. Je lève les yeux pour la remercier mais je suis sans voix. Devant moi se trouve mon grand frère.

**Bella !?**

**Bonjour Emmett**, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il me soulève et me serre fort dans ses bras puis me repose au sol sans me lâcher pour autant. On fut interrompu par Matthew.

**Maman, c'est qui ?**

J'arrive à me détacher d'Emmett et m'approche de mon fils.

**Mon chéri, je te présente ton oncle Emmett, c'est mon frère.**

**Wouah, tu ressembles à gros nounours tonton**, dit mon fils avec son tact légendaire.

**Heu !**

Alors là, il a cloué le bec de mon frère, je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou pas. Matthew se dirige vers lui et lui tend la main.

**Bonjour, moi c'est Matthew.**

**Bonjour Matthew,** lui répondit Emmett, il se tourne vers moi et me dit, **je crois que tu as des choses à me dire moustique.**

**Je sais Emmett et je te promets de tout te dire demain mais là on doit y aller.**

**Oh non ! hors de question que je te laisse partir de nouveau.**

**Ecoute Emmett, je dois aller à l'hôpital là mais je te propose de venir demain midi manger à la maison. Il y aura Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper et Alice. Je te dirai tout promis et emmène Rosalie avec toi.**

**Tu veux dire que tout le monde sait que tu es à Seattle sauf moi.**

**Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait c'est compliqué et les évènements des dernières semaines n'ont rien arrangé donc voici mon adresse, lui dis-je en lui tendant un papier ou j'avais écrit notre adresse, venez vers 12h**.

J'embrasse mon frère, fais un signe de la main à Rosalie et quitte la classe avec Matthew.

Comme d'habitude je dépose Matthew chez Kate et pars pour l'hôpital.

Quand je rentre dans la chambre, Victoria est là.

**Bonjour Victoria.**

**Bonjour Bella, me répondit elle alors que j'embrasse Edward.**

**Dis-moi Victoria, tu ne trouves pas d'Edward est plus pale que d'habitude.**

**C'est vrai tu as raison, je vais demander au médecin de passer.**

**Merci ça me rassurerai.**

Alors que je m'assois sur la chaise à côté du lit, l'appareil qui permet de contrôler le rythme cardiaque Edward s'emballe puis.

**BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P**

* * *

_ne me tuez pas sinon je pourrais pas finir l'histoire._

_alors vous en avez pensé quoi?_

_reviews s'il vous plait_

_à bientôt pour la suite_


	14. reprendre le cours de sa vie

_voilà le nouveau chapitre_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

**C****hapitre**** 12 : reprendre le cours de sa vie**

POV Bella

On me sort de force de la chambre mais je n'entends rien d'autre que ce bip assourdissant.

Je sens des bras m'entourer et me bercer, je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Je finis par m'endormir, vaincu par mes larmes.

Je me réveille dans mon lit, je ne comprends pas car tout ce dont je me souviens c'est ce son strident qui indique que le cœur d'Edward s'est arrêté. Mes larmes recommence à couler car je réalise que je viens de perdre l'homme de ma vie, le père de mon fils. Comment vais-je réussir à vivre sans lui alors que je venais enfin de le retrouver.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre pour laisser passer Esmée, elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

**Chut Bella, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas**

**Edward ?**

**Je ne sais pas, les médecins n'ont rien voulu nous dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé**, me dit-elle en larmes.

**Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Carlie et Matthew ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

**Pourquoi seul dieu le sait. Quant à Carlie et Matthew, on va juste leur dire la vérité.**

**Je ne m'en sens pas capable, désolée**, lui dis-je

**Carlisle et moi on s'en chargera. Ne t'inquiète pas on sera toujours là.**

**Merci Esmée.**

Elle me serre de nouveau dans ses bras et on pleure en silence. Je finis par me rendormir.

Voilà deux jours que c'est arrivé et on ne nous a toujours rien dit à part qu'il allait falloir prendre des dispositions légales concernant Carlie et les affaires courantes d'Edward. Rien que de penser à lui me fait mal. On est tous réunis dans le salon, Jasper a reçu un coup de fil de la police qui souhaite nous voir, alors on les attend. C'est un coup de sonnette qui me fait revenir à la réalité, Jasper se lève pour aller ouvrir avec que j'envoie les enfants jouer dans leur chambre.

**Matthew, Carlie si vous alliez regarder un dessin animé dans la chambre.**

**Oui Maman**, ne répond Matthew, **aller viens Carlie on va regarder Pocahontas.**

Carlie descend de mes genoux et suit son frère.

Jasper entre dans le salon suivit d'Emmett et Rosalie, je ne trouve qu'une chose à faire c'est me lever et me réfugier dans les bras de mon frère.

**Il faut que tu sois forte moustique**, me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

**Je sais mais c'est dur.**

**Dis-toi qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu te morfondes mais il voudrait plutôt que tu sois forte**.

Je ne trouve rien à dire car je sais qu'il a raison.

On s'installe dans le canapé et on attend. La sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Encore une fois c'est Jasper qui se dévoue pour aller ouvrir. Il revient accompagner de deux hommes.

**Bonjour mesdames, messieurs**, nous dit le plus âgés des deux en nous serrant la main, **je suis l'inspecteur Sam Uley et voici mon équipier l'inspecteur Seth Clearwater**.

**Enchanté, je vous en prie prenez place**, leur dis-je.

**Merci, nous sommes désolés de vous déranger mais nous avons des informations à vous communiquer et des questions à vous poser.**

**Nous vous écoutons**, dit Carlisle

**Tout d'abord, nous voulions vous informer que suite à divers analyses, il a été constaté que la cause de l'arrêt cardiaque de monsieur Cullen est dû au rajout d'un produit dans sa perfusion**.

**Vous vous dire que sa crise cardiaque n'est pas de cause naturelle.**

**C'est bien ça. Je voudrais savoir si vous pensez que quelqu'un pourrait en vouloir personnellement au docteur Cullen**, demande l'inspecteur Clearwater.

**Je ne peux pas vous répondre car ça ne faisait qu'un mois et demi qu'Edward et moi nous étions retrouvé**, leur répondis-je.

**Je comprends, me dit-il, et vous ?,** en s'adressant au reste de la famille.

**Il y a bien quelqu'un mais je ne vois pas la raison qui aurait plus la pousser à faire ça**, dit Esmée.

**Pouvez-vous préciser Madame Cullen.**

**Eh bien, il y a la mère de Carlie, Tanya. **

**Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle pourrait être mêlée à cette affaire.**

**Tanya a été déchue de ses droits sur Carlie suite à une mise en danger de mineur de moins de 15 ans. Suite à ça, elle en a beaucoup voulu à Edward, **répondit Jasper.

**Quand a eu lieu cet incident ?,** demande l'inspecteur Uley.

**I ans et demi, Carlie n'était âgé que de quelques mois à l'époque.**

**Et vous pensez qu'elle se vengerait après toutes ces années.**

**Il faut savoir que suite à cet incident Tanya a perdu tous droits sur Carlie mais aussi la pension alimentaire assez conséquente que lui versait Edward. Et puis au-delà de tout elle voulait Edward à tout prix.**

**Comment ça ?**

**Tanya faisait une fixation sur Edward, elle était prête à tout pour se faire épouser et elle pensait que grâce à Carlie, elle y arriverait. Pour elle, Edward représente la réussite, l'accès à une vie dorée. Mon fils possède une certaine fortune qui lui vient de ses parents biologique et ça Tanya le savait. Je sais que pendant une période, elle menaçait toute femme qui côtoyait Edward et pour cette raison Edward avait obtenu une injonction d'éloignement**, dit Carlisle.

Je suis sidérer par ce que vient de dire Carlisle, Edward ne m'en a pas parler quand il m'a raconté son histoire avec Tanya. Je ne pensais pas qu'une personne pouvait être aussi avide.

**D'accord, voyez-vous autre chose qui pourrait nous être utile dans l'enquête.**

**Je ne sais pas si on vous l'a signalé mais quand Edward était dans le coma, une femme a tenté plusieurs fois d'accéder à sa chambre. Avec l'aide d'une des infirmières, Victoria, j'ai fait intervenir la sécurité afin que l'accès à l'hôpital lui soit refusé. Mais je l'ai vu plusieurs fois roder au tour de l'hôpital**, dis-je

**Savez-vous qui est cette femme ?**, demande l'inspecteur Clearwater.

**Pour ma part je ne l'avais jamais vu mais quand j'en ai fait la description à Esmée, elle a tout de suite pensé à Tanya**.

**Nous vous remercions pour ces informations, nous allons nous renseigner auprès de l'hôpital afin d'avoir plus de précisions concernant cette femme, peut être apparait-elle sur la vidéo surveillance. **

**Je peux aussi vous mettre en relation avec le détective privé que j'ai engagé pour savoir qui est cette femme**, dit Jasper

**Ça serait l'idéal Monsieur Hale. Puis je connaitre la raison qui vous a poussé à engager ce détective privé ?**

**Juste une précaution au cas où, je suis quelqu'un de très prudent et je préfère anticiper les choses en cas de problème.**

**Je comprends, voici mon mail afin que vous me communiquiez les coordonnées**, dit-il en tentant une carte à Jasper**. Je suis désolé de devoir aborder ce sujet mais les services sociaux nous demandent ce qu'il a été décidé concernant Carlie Cullen, plus précisément sa garde.**

**Edward a pris les dispositions nécessaires. S'il devait lui arriver quoique ce soit l'empêchant d'exercer sa tutelle concernant Carlie** **temporairement ou définitivement, la garde revient ma femme et moi, répondit Jasper. Etant donné qu'il est légalement marié à Bella, il a été décidé d'un comme un accord que Carlie vivrait avec Bella, afin qu'elle soit avec son frère. J'ai fait remplir les papiers nécessaires à cette décision et elle a été validée par le juge Atera.**

**D'accord, nous signalerons cet accord aux services sociaux mais sachez qu'ils peuvent à tout moment effectuer une visite afin de voir comment se porte l'enfant.**

Ils se lèvent nous serrent la main et quittent ma maison.

Je décide d'aller préparer le repas afin de m'occuper l'esprit, je suis encore sous le choc des révélations qu'on vient de nous faire. Qui voulait du mal à Edward au point de provoquer une crise cardiaque ? Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et fait face à mon frère. Avec tous ses évènements, je n'avais pas pu m'expliquer avec lui. Je me décide à aborder le sujet, ça ne sert à rien de reculer les choses.

**Emmett, je suis désolée.**

**Je sais Bella, tu répètes ça depuis deux jours. Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est ce qui t'a poussé à partir.**

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward t'a raconté concernant notre bal de promo.**

**Rien, il ne m'a rien dit, quand il a lu ta lettre, il s'est effondré et s'est enfermé dans un mutisme total. J'ai essayé de trouver la cause de ton départ par rapport au message que tu as laissé à Edward mais je n'ai pas réussi.**

**Il faut que tu sache que pendant l'année que j'ai passé à Forks avec vous, je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward mais j'étais persuadée qu'il ne me considérait que comme une petite sœur et donc je n'ai rien dit concernant mes sentiments sauf à Alice.**

**J'avais deviné, me dit-il, vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble et puis tu parles en dormant et un soir alors que tu dormais je t'ai entendu dire « Edward je t'aime » mais j'ai gardé ça pour moi pensant que vous finiriez par vous avouez vos sentiments. Car je savais aussi qu'il t'aimait rien qu'à la façon dont il te regardait**.

**Oh ! j'ai vraiment été bête alors.**

**Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien qu'on ne contrôle pas ses peurs et toi tu as toujours eu peur d'être rejeter par les gens que tu aimes.**

**Je sais mais j'ai fui alors qu'il aurait suffi que je parle avec Edward.**

**Allez raconte-moi ce qu'il sait passer.**

**On passait une super soirée, on dansait, on s'amusait. A un moment, j'ai voulu aller prendre l'air, Edward m'a accompagné. C'est là qu'il m'a embrassé. J'étais heureuse alors je lui ai rendu son baiser, une chose en entrainant une autre, on a pris une chambre et on a fait l'amour. Quand il s'est endormi, j'ai réalisé qu'il avait bu du punch et comme celui-ci avait été alcoolisé par ce crétin de Newton, j'ai pensé qu'une fois réveiller Edward allait regretter ce qui c'était passé.**

**Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez fait l'amour et par peur de la réaction d'Edward le lendemain matin, tu as décidé de t'enfuir.**

**Oui c'est ça. Je sais que c'est stupide.**

**Je confirme, me dit durement Emmett, tu aurais dû venir me voir, j'ai toujours été là pour toi. J'aurais pu t'aider. Je serais parti avec toi, tu n'aurais pas été seule.**

**Je le sais mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ta vie, si tu étais parti avec moi, tu n'aurais pas réalisé tes rêves et Rosalie n'aurait pas fait partie de ta vie.**

**Tu crois que j'ai réalisé mes rêves quand tu es partie, j'étais tellement perdu sans toi que je me suis engagé dans les marines 3 jours après ton départ et j'ai vu des horreurs en Irak.**

**Je suis désolée vraiment, je n'ai pas réalisé qu'en partant il n'y avait pas que moi qui souffrirait, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre.**

**On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, le mal est fait et même si je t'aime, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à totalement te pardonner.**

**Emmett ne dit pas ça, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant ça serait trop dur, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon retour, je n'y arriverais pas sans toi, dis-je en pleurant.**

**Je ne dis pas que je ne serais pas là pour toi et Matthew mais je dis juste qu'il me faudra du temps pour accepter qu'il y a 10 ans tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour me confier tes peurs. Je suis ton grand frère, mon rôle c'est de d'aider et de te protéger et en partant tu m'as enlevé la possibilité de le faire**, me dit-il.

Il se retourne et quitte la cuisine. J'entends des voix et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je m'écroule en pleurs, Emmett était parti, tout le monde me quitte au fur à mesure.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et Alice vient me prendre dans ses bras et me berce.

**Ça va s'arranger Bella, tu vas voir, il va revenir. Il est blessé pour le moment mais il t'aime.**

**Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi.**

**Tu ne le perdras pas, je te le promets. Aller sèche tes larmes. Tu vas aller te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage pendant que je finis de préparer à manger. Il ne faut pas que les enfants te voient comme ça.**

**Tu as raison**, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Je vais dans la salle de bain afin de me rafraichir.

Ils ont raison, il faut que je sois forte pour les enfants. Il a été décidé que je retournerais travailler demain et que les enfants reprendraient l'école aussi. Afin de facilité l'organisation, Carlie change d'école. Carlisle pense que c'est une bonne idée, il me sera plus facile d'être présente pour elle si elle est scolarisée dans l'école où je travaille et puis elle ne veut pas quitter Matthew. Depuis vendredi soir, elle suit son frère partout et quand elle n'est pas avec lui, elle s'accroche à moi comme si elle avait peur que je parte aussi. Je sais que c'est dure pour elle et Matthew. Matthew fait tout pour soutenir sa sœur mais je sais qu'il a du mal avec la situation.

Je ressors de la salle de bain et vais rejoindre tout le monde à table. On mange dans le silence. Personne ne se sent assez bien pour faire la conversation même les enfants sont silencieux. Il est 21h30 quand tout le monde rentre. Carlisle et Esmée rentre à Forks mais promettent de revenir dans 15 jours. Alice et Jasper rentre chez eux mais je sais que je les verrais souvent. Les enfants sont couchés et je décide de rejoindre mon lit.

Le lendemain, je réveille les enfants pour l'école. On déjeune tranquillement tous les trois puis une fois près on monte en voiture.

Je dépose d'abord Matthew à sa classe.

**Bonjour Rosalie**, dis-je en la voyant se diriger vers nous.

**Bonjour Bella, Matthew**, nous salue-t-elle avec un sourire. **Coucou ma puce, tu vas bien ?**

**Bonjour tatie Rose**, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

**Je te confie Matthew, Rosalie. Nous avons rendez-vous avec la directrice avec Carlie.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe. Bella ?**

**Oui**, dis-je en me retournant vers elle, **tout s'arrangera avec Emmett, il est juste bouleverser, tu lui as beaucoup manqué.**

**Je sais, je ne lui en veux pas et il me manque aussi.**

Je lui souris et quitte la classe avec Carlie. On arrive rapidement devant le bureau de la directrice. Je frappe.

**Entrez**

J'entre avec Carlie qui s'accroche à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**Bonjour madame la directrice**

**Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, que puis-je pour vous.**

**Je viens pour inscrire cette demoiselle en grande section de maternelle.**

**C'est inhabituel, l'année a déjà commencé.**

**Je sais bien mais suite à des évènements, la garde de Carlie m'a été confiée et donc nous avons préféré avec ma famille qu'elle soit scolarisée dans l'établissement où je travaille.**

**Je comprends, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Il va me falloir quelques renseignements.**

**Oui, Biensur.**

**Tout d'abord : nom, prénom, date de naissance, nom des parents.**

**Carlie Cullen, 17/02/2007, père : Edward Cullen, mère : Tanya Delani.**

**D'accord, il y a des choses à savoir.**

**Oui, Madame Delani n'a pas le droit de prendre contact avec Carlie. Il est strictement interdit de laisser Carlie la voir ou partir avec elle. Elle a été déchue de ses droits parentaux. Les personnes qui peuvent récupérer Carlie ou mon fils a la sortie des cours si je ne peux le faire sont les personnes marqués sur cette feuille, lui dis-je en lui tendant la feuille.**

**Aucuns soucis, j'aviserai l'institutrice. Je place Carlie dans la classe de Madame Fraylon.**

**Je vous remercie, je vais de ce pas accompagner Carlie a sa classe. Prévenez moi au moindre au problème.**

**Bien sûr Mademoiselle Swan.**

**J'oubliais, je suis mariée donc mon nom de famille a changé. Je suis Madame Cullen maintenant.**

**Je le rajoute à votre dossier.**

**Merci de votre compréhension.**

**De rien. En revoir.**

**En revoir Madame la directrice.**

Je sors du bureau et accompagne Carlie a sa classe. Je la présente à sa maitresse et lui dit que je viendrais la chercher tout à l'heure. Elle a du mal à me lâcher mais finit par accepter d'aller jouer avec les autres enfants mais pas sans la promesse que je reviendrais. Je préviens la maitresse concernant les dispositions vu avec la directrice et lui dit de venir me chercher si il y a le moindre problème.

Je pars ensuite vers ma classe et je suis soulagée de me pas croiser Jacob Black car je n'ai pas le courage de l'affronter.

Ça fait deux semaines que Carlie vit avec Matthew et moi et j'avoue qu'on s'était assez bien adapté à notre petite vie. Tous les mercredis soir, Jasper, Alice venaient manger à la maison. Je n'avais pas revu Emmett, je sais qu'il lui faut du temps. J'avais appelé mon père le week-end dernier. La discussion n'avait pas été si difficile que ça, il m'avait vite pardonné en me disant.

**Tu es ma petite fille, quoi qu'il se passe tu le sera toujours et je t'aimerai et te soutiendrais toujours.**

Je lui avais promis que je viendrais le voir avec Matthew et Carlie à noël.

La seule chose que je trouvais bizarre, c'est cette sensation d'être épier.

POV Externe

Depuis 15 jours, je surveille les allées et venues de ma belle. je constate qu'elle vit seule avec son fils et cette gamine. J'avais appris qu'elle était la fille de l'autre mec. Il avait fallu qu'elle se retrouve marier avec lui mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, j'avais le champ libre, je compte bien me débarrasser de la gamine mais aussi du gosse. Ils sont des obstacles à mon bonheur avec elle.

Je pense que je vais commencer la phase 1 de mon plan, c'est-à-dire lui faire savoir que je la veux et qu'elle est à moi.

POV Emmett

Voilà deux semaines que je n'ai pas revu Bella, je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus. Je sais que je suis injuste avec elle mais son départ m'avait tellement mal. Rosalie n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle a besoin de moi et qu'il faut que je lui parle et que je sois là pour la soutenir.

Elle a raison mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

POV Bella

On est samedi, Matthew a eu son plâtre d'enlever hier mais doit subir des séances de rééducation. Elles auront lieu le mercredi matin.

Je suis coupée dans mon repassage par la sonnette, bizarre je n'attends personne. Je me dirige vers la porte et ouvre. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec un homme en costume.

**Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?**

**Madame Cullen ?**

**Oui, c'est moi.**

**Tenez, je vous remets un injonction pour une procédure de garde. Veuillez signer ici s'il vous plait**, me dit-il en me tentant une feuille.

Je signe et lui rend la feuille. Il part et je referme la porte. J'ouvre l'injonction.

_Madame Cullen,_

_Suite à la requête de Mademoiselle Tanya Denali, nous vous demandons de vous présenter le mercredi 31 octobre 2013 à 10h au palais de justice afin de statuer sur la garde de Mademoiselle Carlie Cullen._

_Veuillez agréer, Madame, l'expression de nos salutations distinguées._

_Juge Volturi_

Je reste figé à la lecture de la lettre, Tanya veut récupérer Carlie. Je n'y crois pas comment peut-on avoir accepté sa requête alors qu'elle a été déchu de ses droits. Je décide d'appeler immédiatement Jasper.

**Jasper Hale à l'appareil**

**Jasper c'est Bella. On a un problème.**

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Je viens de recevoir une convocation au tribunal pour mercredi concernant la garde de Carlie. Tanya demande sa garde.**

**J'arrive tout de suite.**

Je m'installe dans le canapé la lettre à la main, heureusement Carlisle et Esmée ont emmené les enfants en promenade. Je préfère ne pas les savoir présent pendant la discussion.

15 minutes plus tard, Jasper arrive dans le salon.

**Fais-moi voir l'injonction.**

**Tiens,** lui dis-je en lui tentant le document.

Il parcourt le document puis se tourne vers moi une fois finie.

**Le document est légal, je le confirme.**

**Mais comment peut-elle avoir obtenu cette requête vu qu'elle a été déchue de ses droits.**

**Il y avait un codicille au jugement. Dans le cas où Edward se retrouverai dans l'impossibilité d'exercer ses droits parentaux : accident, décès, etc… Tanya pouvait bénéficier d'un nouveau jugement lui permettant de récupérer la garde de Carlie ainsi que la gestion de ses biens.**

**Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire.**

**On va se battre. Je vais contacter les inspecteurs afin de savoir où ils en sont dans leur enquête peut être que ça nous permettra de gagner. Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout, ne pense à rien d'autres d'aux enfants.**

**D'accord, s'il te plait fait tout pour que Carlie reste ici avec nous.**

Jasper repart à son bureau afin de préparer le dossier.

Je décide d'appeler Alice et Kate afin d'aller faire les boutiques, je sais je n'aime pas ça mais il faut que je m'occupe.

Mercredi, jour de l'audience

Je me trouve au tribunal avec Jasper, un greffier nous fait rentrer dans une salle d'audience. On s'installe et le juge entre. Le greffier prend la parole.

**Affaire n°8595, Cullen contre Delani pour la garde de Carlie Cullen.**

**Veuillez-vous asseoir**, dit le juge.

On s'assoit, je regarde en direction de Tanya, elle affiche un sourire triomphant.

**Maître Gigandet, la parole est à vous.**

**Monsieur le juge, ma cliente demande la garde de sa fille Carlie Cullen. En effet, à la suite d'un incident survenu i ans et demi, ma cliente s'est vu retirer la garde de sa fille. Depuis elle s'est repris en main et désire exercer son devoir de mère auprès de sa fille. Etant donné, le décès de Monsieur Edward Cullen, un codicille au jugement rendu i ans et demi permet à ma cliente de faire de nouveau valoir ses droits parentaux.**

**Maitre Hale, que répondez-vous à ça.**

**Monsieur le juge, nous contestons cette requête.**

**Et sur quoi vous basez vous, s'il vous plait.**

A ce moment-là, la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvre et tout le monde se retourne. Je vois Tanya pâlir face à cette apparition.

**Nous nous basons sur le fait que je ne suis pas décédé Monsieur le juge. Je me présente Edward Cullen.**

* * *

_et voilà, vous êtes rassuré il est pas mort_

_que pensez vous de ce chapitre_

_reviews s'il vous plait c'est important_


	15. l'audience

et voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolée j'ai été un peu plus longue mais j'ai été très occupée.

j'espère que ça vous plaira. ce chapitre concerne l'audience de garde

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : l'audience**

POV Bella

Je continuais à observer Tanya, elle était scotchée à son siège face à l'apparition d'Edward. Je tourne mon regard vers le juge, lui aussi est stupéfait face à l'entrée d'Edward. Il faut les comprendre pour tout le monde il était censé être mort.

**Monsieur Cullen, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi si vous êtes vivant, Mademoiselle Delani a pu faire la demande qui nous réunit dans cette salle aujourd'hui.**

**Bien sur votre honneur.**

**Veuillez prendre place à la barre et prêter serment.**

Edward se dirige vers la barre et levé la main droite.

**Je jure de dire toute la vérité rien que la vérité.**

**Allez-y, nous vous écoutons.**

**L'histoire remonte à il y a un mois et demi, alors que je traversais la route avec mon fils, nous avons été renversé par une voiture. Cet accident m'a plongé dans un coma durant 3 semaines. Alors que je me trouvais toujours dans le coma, une personne s'est introduit dans ma chambre et a injecté un produit dans ma perfusion, provoquant une crise cardiaque. Les médecins ont réussi à me réanimer mais au vu des circonstances de cette crise cardiaque, les autorités ont préféré me faire passer pour mort le temps de l'enquête afin de me protéger.**

En observant Tanya, je constate que celle-ci s'est crispée tout au long du récit d'Edward.

**Monsieur Cullen, savez-vous où en est l'enquête ?**

**Pour le moment, les inspecteurs sont toujours en pleines investigations. **

**Cela signifie donc que vous êtes toujours sous la protection de la police.**

**Oui et si les circonstances avaient été autres, je serais toujours considérer comme mort aux yeux de la loi et du reste du monde.**

**Pouvez-vous préciser s'il vous plait ?**, lui demanda le juge.

Je pu voir que Tanya était soulager, on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose. Je me demande si elle n'a pas quelque chose à voir avec la tentative de meurtre d'Edward. Je me reconcentre sur le juge et Edward.

**Biensur, je ne peux pas laisser Tanya obtenir la garde de ma fille, tout simplement.**

**Merci Monsieur Cullen, vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir.**

Edward se lève et viens s'installer à côté de moi. Le juge se tourne vers l'avocat de Tanya.

Maitre Gigandet, votre cliente souhaite-t-elle modifier sa demande ou arrêter la procédure vu que Monsieur Cullen est belle et bien vivant.

**Ma cliente souhaite modifier sa demande.**

**Je vous écoute.**

**Ma cliente demande la garde de Mademoiselle Carlie Cullen. Elle demande aussi une pension alimentaire afin de subvenir au besoin de l'enfant ainsi que la gestion des biens de l'enfant.**

**Maitre Hale, que souhaite faire Monsieur et Madame Cullen fasse à cette demande.**

**Mes clients souhaite conserver la garde totale de Carlie Cullen comme le jugement rendu i ans et demi. Ils refusent que Mademoiselle Delani est un contact avec l'enfant jusqu'à sa majorité. Seule l'enfant à ce moment-là décidera si oui ou non elle souhaite avoir un contact avec elle. Mes clients souhaitent aussi que le codicille du précèdent jugement soit annulé.**

**Je décide de prendre en compte la requête de Mademoiselle Delani et d'étudier sa demande pour ça je vais écouter les partie et leur témoins. Biensur Maitres Hale et Gigandet, vous pourrez poser des questions aux témoins et apporter des preuves au dossier afin que je puisse prendre la décision concernant la garde de l'enfant. Je suspens la séance, celle-ci reprendra à 14h.**

Le juge se lève et quitte la salle, je me tourne vers Jasper.

**Jasper, quelles sont les chances de Tanya d'obtenir la garde de Carlie.**

**Aucunes, ne t'inquiète pas Bella, j'ai réuni beaucoup d'éléments contre elle et je pense qu'elle ne s'attend pas aux questions que je vais lui poser. Et puis ton témoignage ainsi que celui d'Edward va peser lourd dans la balance.**

**D'accord**, lui dis-je en me blottissant dans les bras d'Edward.

**Allez manger tous les deux.**

**Tu as raison ça nous fera du bien de nous retrouver,** dit Edward en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille.

On se dirige main dans la main vers un petit restaurant qui se situe en face du palais de justice. Je suis à la fois heureuse car j'ai retrouvé Edward, et oui je n'avais pas pu le voir depuis sa crise cardiaque et j'avais été inquiète pour lui surtout quand on nous avait appris qu'il avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre. Et je suis aussi morte de peur qu'on nous enlève Carlie car, depuis que je l'avais rencontré mais encore plus depuis qu'elle vit avec Matthew est moi, je me suis mis à aimer cette petite fille pleine de vie comme ma fille et j'avais peur qu'on nous l'arrache.

On vient de s'installer à une table à l'écart des regards.

**A quoi tu penses ma belle**, me demande Edward.

**A pleins de choses, je suis tellement heureuse d'être là avec toi, tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai eu très peur de t'avoir perdu.**

**Je suis là maintenant et tout ira bien je t'assure.**

**Je serais rassuré quand le juge nous dira que Carlie reste avec toi.**

**Avec nous, tu veux dire car maintenant que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, il n'est plus questions que je sois séparé de Matthew et toi.**

**Tu serais prêt à venir habiter avec nous.**

**Biensur et puis Carlie vit déjà avec toi donc je pense que c'est logique que je vienne habiter avec vous.**

**Oui c'est vrai par contre tu serais fâcher si je préférais que pour le moment on fasse chambre à part.**

**Euh…**

**Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais quand on s'est retrouvé, on avait décidé d'y aller doucement. je sais que l'accident a fait qu'on a fait que l'on a perdu du temps. Surtout que j'ai revu ta famille d'un coup, j'ai rencontré rapidement Carlie et sans toi mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'on y aille doucement. je suis d'accord pour que tu emménage avec nous, j'ai envie qu'on soit enfin réunît. Qu'on soit une famille mais concernant notre vie de couple j'aimerai qu'on y aille en douceur, qu'on est des rendez-vous, qu'on réapprenne à se connaitre. Tu comprends.**

**Je comprends et j'accepte ta condition, on ira à ton rythme. Mais prépare-toi à ce que je te fasse la cour.**

**Je n'attends que ça mon amour**, lui dis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser qui était tout en douceur au début, pris en intensité, nous montrant le manque l'un de l'autre qu'on avait ressenti pendant les semaines qui s'étaient écoulé. On se sépare l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle mais le sourire aux lèvres.

**Je sens que les semaines à vivre risque d'être intéressante**, me dit-il.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il va tout faire pour me faire craquer. On commande à manger tout en parlant des enfants. Edward a hâte de les retrouver.

Il est l'heure de rejoindre la salle d'audience. On entre et on s'installe à coté de Jasper.

**La séance est ouverte**, dit le greffier.

**Maitre Gigandet, la parole est à vous.**

**Je demande à Madame Stevens de bien vouloir rejoindre la barre.**

Je vois une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avancer vers la barre des témoins. Je me demande quel lien, elle a avec Tanya.

**Madame Stevens, veuillez prêter serment.**

**Je jure de dire toute la vérité rien que la vérité.**

**Madame Stevens, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Mademoiselle Delani ?**, lui demande l'avocat de Tanya.

**Je connais Tanya depuis 2 ans et demi.**

**Où avez-vous rencontré Mademoiselle Delani ?**

**Je l'ai rencontré lorsqu'elle a emménagé dans l'appartement à côté de chez moi.**

**Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous pensez de mademoiselle Delani ?**

**C'est une jeune femme charmante, souriante et serviable. Je peux compter sur elle, elle m'aide pour faire mes courses et vient souvent me voir pour prendre le thé et me faire la lecture.**

**Merci Madame Stevens.**

**Maitre Hale, c'est à vous**, dit le juge.

**Merci votre honneur, répond Jasper avant de se tourner vers le témoin, Madame Stevens pouvez-vous me dire depuis quand Mademoiselle Delani est si attentionné à votre égard ?**

**Objection votre honneur**, intervient l'avocat de Tanya.

**Objection rejetée, veuillez répondre à la question Madame Stevens.**

**Je n'ai vraiment fait connaissance avec Tanya qu'i mois et elle est à commencer à beaucoup m'aider seulement depuis quelques semaines.**

**D'après vous Madame Stevens ne trouvez-vous pas bizarre que Mademoiselle Delani soit devenu une personne très serviable et présente dans votre vie exactement au moment ou mon client, Monsieur Cullen, se retrouve hospitaliser et donc dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de sa fille.**

**Je ne sais pas, je ne savais pas que Tanya avait une fille avant ce midi quand son avocat m'a demandé de témoigner en sa faveur.**

**Je n'ai plus de question votre honneur.**

**Maitre Gigandet ?**

**Aucunes questions votre honneur.**

**Maitre Gigandet, vous pouvez appeler votre prochain témoin.**

**J'appelle à la barre Mademoiselle Heidi Cook.**

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année se dirige vers la barre des témoins.

**Mademoiselle Cook, veuillez prêter serment.**

**Je jure de dire toute la vérité rien que la vérité.**

**Mademoiselle Cook, comment connaissez-vous Mademoiselle Delani.**

**Tanya était ma camarade de chambre à l'université et depuis un an, on travaille ensemble dans une boutique de vêtements.**

**Comment est Mademoiselle Delani dans la vie de tous les jours ?**, demande Maitre Gigandet.

**Tanya est quelqu'un de très consciencieuse, elle est toujours ponctuelle et souriante.**

**Vous arrive-t-il de sortir ensemble après le travail ?**

**Non, à chaque fois que je lui propose, elle refuse préférant rentrer chez elle.**

**Merci Mademoiselle Cook.**

**Monsieur Hale, le témoin est à vous**, dit le juge.

**Mademoiselle Cook, vous connaissez Mademoiselle Delani depuis l'université, c'est bien ça ?**

**Oui, comme je l'ai dit, elle était ma camarade de chambre.**

**Comment était Mademoiselle Delani à cette époque ?**

**Objection votre honneur, le comportement de ma cliente à l'époque de l'université n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire actuelle.**

**Monsieur le juge, ma question permet de comprendre le comportement de Mademoiselle Delani avant et me permettra aussi de mettre à la lumière certains faits qui ont été mis à ma connaissance, répondit Jasper.**

**Veuillez poursuivre Maitre Hale**, dit le juge, **veuillez répondre Mademoiselle Cook.**

**Tanya était quelqu'un qui adorait faire la fête et sortir avec les garçons.**

**Pouvez-vous nous dire dans quel état avez-vous retrouvé Mademoiselle Delani a plusieurs reprises au cours de vos années d'études.**

**Euh…**

**Répondez Mademoiselle Cook, dit le juge.**

**Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de retrouver Tanya ivre et complètement nue entourer de plusieurs garçons.**

**Avez-vous déjà vu Mademoiselle Delani consommer de la drogue ?**

**Oui**, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

**Vous est-il déjà arriver de devoir récupérer Mademoiselle Delani au poste de police car elle avait été arrêtée pour conduite en état d'ivresse et possession de drogue.**

**Oui.**

**Maintenant Mademoiselle Cook, tout à l'heure vous nous avez dit que Mademoiselle Delani refusait de sortir avec vous après le travail et préférait rentrer chez elle.**

**Oui.**

**Mademoiselle Cook, pouvez-vous regarder ces photos et nous dire ce que vous voyez et la date et l'heure inscrite en bas à droite de chaque photo, lui demande Jasper en lui tendant un paquet de 5 photos.**

Je la vois regarder les photos et blanchir.

**Mademoiselle Cook, veuillez répondre à la demande de Maitre Hale, s'il vous plait,** lui dit le juge.

**Euh, la première photo date du 15 septembre 2012, 21h30.**

**Et que voyez-vous Mademoiselle Cook.**

**Je vois Tanya et moi entrant dans un bar.**

**Que voyez-vous sur la deuxième photo.**

**Tanya et moi sortant d'une boite de nuit le 30 septembre à 4h30 du matin.**

**Pouvez-vous nous décrire dans quel état d'après la photo se trouve Mademoiselle Delani.**

**Euh… je dirais qu'elle a l'air d'air pas mal bu.**

**Mademoiselle Cook doit-on continuer à regarder et détailler ces photos ou avez-vous quelques choses à modifier concernant votre témoignage.**

**J'ai menti tout à l'heure, Tanya sort beaucoup avec moi et à chaque fois on ressort toujours accompagner d'un mec diffèrent et complétement ivre.**

**Je n'ai plus d'autres questions votre honneur et je vous prie de porter les photos au dossier**, signale Jasper.

**Bien Maitre Hale. Mademoiselle Cook, je vous condamne a versé à ce tribunal la somme de 250 € dollars et 100 heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux pour parjure**, lui dit le juge, **vous pouvez quitter cette salle, l'agent va vous conduire au guichet afin de régler votre amende et mettre en place aux travaux.**

Elle se lève mais garde les yeux rivés sur le sol.

**Maitre Gigandet suite à vos deux témoignages, j'ai décidé de passer à ceux de Maitre Hale, nous écouterons votre client après.**

**Oui votre honneur, répondit l'avocat de Tanya.**

**Maitre Hale, c'est à vous.**

**J'appelle Monsieur Edward Cullen à la barre.**

Je vois Edward se diriger de nouveau vers la barre des témoins mais cette fois je me sens plus si inquiète. Il faut dire aussi que Jasper a complétement retourné les deux témoignages en faveur de Tanya. A ce moment-là, Jasper se tourne vers moi et murmure à mon oreille.

**T'inquiète le spectacle n'est pas fini, attend que Tanya aille à la barre. Elle ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive.**

Je lui souris comme seul réponse et tourne mon attention VERS Edward.

**Monsieur Cullen, je vous signale que vous êtes toujours sous serment**, lui dit le juge.

**Oui votre honneur.**

**Monsieur Cullen, comment avez-vous connu Mademoiselle Delani ?, demande Jasper à Edward.**

**Je l'ai connu à l'université, nous étions dans la même classe.**

**Qu'elle était son comportement a votre égard ?**

**Objection votre honneur, ça n'a rien avoir avec notre affaire.**

**Rejeté, continuez Maitre Hale.**

**Donc je disais Monsieur Cullen qu'elle était le comportement de Mademoiselle Delani à votre égard ?**

**Tanya s'est retrouvé dans mon groupe de travail en tout début d'année et à partir de ce moment-là, elle a commencé à me faire des avances. J'avais beau la repousser, elle revenait à chaque fois. J'ai fini par demander à changer de groupe et je me suis évertué à l'éviter pendant mes 4 ans d'études.**

**Quand Mademoiselle Delani vous a annoncé sa grossesse quel a été votre réaction ?**

**J'ai rigolé car pour moi elle ne n'avait aucune certitude à ce moment-là que Carlie était bien mon enfant.**

**Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?**

**Il était de notoriété publique que pendant les 4 ans qu'ont duré nos études, Tanya ne faisait pas partie des filles chastes de l'université au contraire.**

**Votre honneur, veuillez prendre en compte pour le dossier de 4 témoignages par écrits d'hommes ayant eu de nombreux rapports sexuels avec Mademoiselle Delani au cours de sa scolarité**, demande Jasper en tendant 4 feuilles au juge avant de se retourner vers Edward, **que vous as dit Mademoiselle Delani suite à votre réaction à l'annonce de sa grossesse Monsieur Cullen ?**

**Que je devais l'épouser, qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'elle ferait tout pour m'avoir et que si je lui résistais elle emmènerait l'enfant à l'autre bout du pays et m'empêcherait de le voir.**

**Quelle mesure avez-vous pris en conséquence ?**

**J'ai contacté un avocat afin que soit mis en place une procédure de demande en paternité ainsi qu'une interdiction de quitter la ville pour Tanya. A la naissance, un test de paternité a été fait certifiant que Carlie était bien ma place. Je l'ai reconnu et il a été mis en place un système de garde.**

**Pouvez-vous dire à la cour pourquoi à l'heure d'aujourd'hui vous avez la garde absolue de l'enfant avec la mise en place d'une mesure d'éloignement à l'encontre de Mademoiselle Delani.**

**Alors que Carlie avait trois mois, elle a été conduite par les pompiers à l'hôpital. Elle était en déshydratation. La police m'a appris que Tanya avait laissé Carlie à la maison, les voisins l'avaient vu quitter son domicile vers 16h et on a emmené Carlie aux urgences à 22h. Tanya a été retrouvé à la sortie d'une boite de nuit complétement ivre.**

**Et concernant la mesure d'éloignement.**

**Quand le juge m'a confié la garde de Carlie, Tanya a essayé à plusieurs reprises d'enlever Carlie quand elle était à la crèche de l'hôpital pendant que je travaillais. Et un soir quand je suis rentré, j'ai découvert Tanya complétement nue allongé sur mon lit, elle était entré par effraction chez moi. J'ai décidé de demandé cette mesure d'éloignement pour protéger ma fille.**

**Merci Monsieur Cullen. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment se porte Carlie malgré l'absence de sa mère dans sa vie ?**

**C'est une petite fille joyeuse, pleine de vie qui rit tout le temps, elle aime passer du temps en pleine air.**

**Le manque de sa mère se fit-il ressentir ?**

**Pas du tout, je lui ai expliqué quand elle a eu 4 ans pourquoi sa maman n'était pas là et elle a compris. Et puis elle ne manque pas de présence féminine autour d'elle avec ma mère, ma sœur, ma belle-sœur et ma femme maintenant.**

**Je n'ai plus de questions**, dit Jasper avec un grand sourire.

**Maitre Gigandet à vous.**

**Monsieur Cullen, vous dites avec repousser les avances de ma cliente mais vous avez eu un enfant avec elle.**

**C'est exactement, la seule fois où j'ai eu un rapport avec elle date de la soirée de fin d'études, j'avais bu et la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est mettre réveiller dans le même lit que Tanya.**

**Vous dites que Mademoiselle Delani a laissé votre fille seule pour sortir en boite de nuit mais je crois savoir que vous deviez avoir votre fille ce soir-là.**

**Au début du mois, il était effectivement prévu que Carlie soit avec moi pour cette soirée mais un changement a été effectué du à mon travail.**

**Vous pouvez donc comprendre que ma cliente pensant que vous alliez venir chercher l'enfant à la même heure que d'habitude c'est-à-dire 16h15, elle s'est dit que l'enfant ne resterai pas longtemps seule. Sauf que vous n'êtes pas venu.**

**Il faut savoir que chaque mois, l'emploi du temps de la garde de Carlie était signifié par écrit devant avocat et que toute modification apporter devait être signalé aussi par écrit auprès des avocats ce qui a été fait. je pense que Maitre Hale peut vous fournir le document indiquant la modification de la garde de ce soir-là, signé par Tanya, son avocat, Maitre Hale et moi-même. Ce qui signifie qu'elle était au courant que je ne prendrais pas Carlie ce soir-là.**

**Je n'ai plus de question votre honneur.**

**Monsieur Cullen, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. Maitre Hale avez-vous témoins.**

**Non votre honneur pour le moment ça sera tout.**

**Maitre Gigandet ?**

**J'appelle Mademoiselle Delani à la barre.**

Je la vois se lever et je n'avais pas fait attention à sa tenue tout à l'heure. Elle porte une robe noire très courte et très décolletée. Cette tenue est tout à fait inappropriée pour ce genre de situation.

**Mademoiselle Delani, veuillez prêter serment.**

**Je jure de dire toute la vérité rien que la vérité.**

**Mademoiselle Delani, pourquoi désirez-vous avoir la garde de Mademoiselle Carlie Cullen ?**

**Elle est ma fille, je l'aime et je veux pouvoir être auprès d'elle.**

**Lors de la perte de la garde de votre fille i ans et demi, dans quel état d'esprit étiez-vous ?**

**J'étais perdue, je n'arrivais pas à surmonter a charge de l'éducation de Carlie.**

**Et maintenant qu'est ce qui a changé ?**

**J'ai suivi une psychothérapie afin de pouvoir comprendre la gravité de mes actes. **

**Continuez-vous à voir votre psychologue ?**

**Oui, je le vois deux fois par semaine. J'ai aussi trouvé un travail dans une boutique de vêtements. J'ai trouvé une petite maison à louer pas loin de l'école de Carlie avec une chambre pour elle.**

**Je n'ai plus de questions votre honneur.**

**Maitre Hale c'est à vous.**

**Mademoiselle Delani, pouvez-vous me donner le nom de votre psychologue ?**

**Docteur Démetri Volturi.**

**Est-ce que vous le voyez depuis 4 ans et demi ou avez-vous vu un autre psychologue avant lui ?**

**J'ai été suivi pendant 6 mois après le retrait de la garde de Carlie par le docteur Mélanie Desgourdes.**

**Pourquoi avoir changé de psychologue ?**

**Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise avec elle, une de mes amies m'a conseillé le docteur Volturi.**

**Votre amie ne serait pas la sœur du docteur Volturi, mademoiselle Jane Volturi.**

**Oui**

**Vous dites voir le docteur Volturi deux fois par semaine pour suivre votre psychothérapie, c'est exact ?**

**Oui, je le vois le mardi et le jeudi à 18h.**

**Mademoiselle Delani, pouvez-vous confirmer que c'est bien vous avec le docteur Volturi sur cette photo.**

**Euh… oui.**

**Monsieur le juge, vous pouvez constater sur cette photo Mademoiselle Delani et le docteur Volturi dans une position plus explicite. Et comme vous pouvez le voir grâce à la date et l'heure, cette photo a été prise lors d'une des fameuses séances de psychothérapie de Mademoiselle Delani.**

J'observe Tanya pendant que le juge examine la photo que lui a remis Jasper, plus l'audience avance plus elle se sent moins en confiance.

**Continuez Maitre Hale**, dit le juge.

**Mademoiselle Delani, vous avez dit à la cour que vous aviez un travail dans une boutique.**

**Oui**

**Pouvez-vous dire à la cour ce qui s'est passé le jeudi 18 octobre 2012 aux alentours de 15h30.**

**Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.**

**Laisser-moi vous rafraichir la mémoire.**

**Objection votre honneur, je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'affaire.**

**Maitre hale ?**

**La réponse à cette question permettra de montrer les mœurs de Mademoiselle Delani.**

**Objection rejetée**, dit le juge.

**Ce fameux 18 octobre 2012 vers 15 heures, alors que votre responsable vous cherchait afin que vous effectuiez une vente auprès d'une cliente, vous avez été découverte à genou dans une cabine d'essayage en train d'effectuer une fellation à un client. Je me trompe Mademoiselle Delani**, lui demande Jasper.

Je suis soufflé par les renseignements que Jasper a pu collecter contre elle.

**C'était un malentendu**, répondit Tanya.

**Est-ce vrai que suite à cet incident, vous avez êtes renvoyer et qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes sans emploi.**

**Oui c'est vrai, dit-elle complétement rouge de fureur, on peut voir qu'elle se contient afin de ne pas exploser.**

**Pouvez-vous me dire le nom de l'école de Carlie, vu que vous avez loué une maison près de son école.**

**L'école privée Saint Marguerite.**

**Pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous savez que l'enfant est scolarisé dans cette école puisque son inscription a été effectué il y a seulement 1 semaine et demi suite à la tentative de meurtre de Monsieur Cullen et sachant que cette information n'a pas été ébruité au-delà de la famille de Monsieur et Madame Cullen.**

**J'ai engagé un détective privé quand je me suis aperçu que Carlie n'était plus scolarisé dans son ancienne école.**

**Comment savez-vous qu'elle n'était plus scolarisée ?**

**Je ne l'a voyais plus à la sortie.**

**Vous voulez dire que vous avez violé l'interdiction d'approcher l'enfant ?**

**Je voulais savoir si ma fille allait bien, savoir à quoi elle ressemble.**

**Mademoiselle Delani, comment comptez-vous subvenir à vos besoins et ceux de l'enfant vu que vous n'avez plus de travail et que votre père vous a coupé les vivre ?**

**Et bien avec la pension qu'Edward devra payer.**

**Mademoiselle Delani, est-il vrai que vous avez contacté le banquier qui est chargé du compte de l'enfant afin de connaitre l'estimation des biens de l'enfant.**

**Eh bien oui, il fallait bien que je sache ce que je pouvais toucher en récupérant la garde, dit-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de se vendre.**

**Mademoiselle Delani, est-il vrai que vous avez pris contact avec un pensionnat en suisse, qui accueille des enfants à partir de 5 ans, afin d'y inscrire l'enfant ?**

**Oui, vous croyez que j'ai le temps m'occuper d'elle, c'est le mieux, elle pourra disposer d'une très bonne éducation.**

**Je n'ai plus de questions votre honneur**, dit Jasper.

**Mademoiselle Delani, vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir.**

Je me demande si elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle dit depuis tout à l'heure. Je la vois se diriger vers sa place avec au passage un regard aguicheur en direction du juge.

**Je suspens la séance pendant une demi-heure afin d'étudier les pièces qui ont été apporté au dossier ainsi que les témoignages.**

Suite à ça, le juge sort de la salle.

Je me tourne vers Jasper avec un grand sourire.

**Tu as été brillant Jasper.**

**Elle a raison**, dit Edward.

**Merci c'est gentil, mais je n'ai fait que mon travail et grâce au détective privé que j'avais engagé quand tu as eu ton accident, j'ai pu obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires pour discréditer Tanya**, nous répondit-il.

**Eh bien, je préfère que tu sois notre avocat plutôt que celui de la partie adverse j'avoue**, lui dis-je en rigolant.

**Que diriez-vous d'aller boire un café en attendant que le juge est pris sa décision.**

**C'est une bonne idée**, répond Edward.

Ça fait une demi-heure et nous sommes de retour dans la salle d'audience.

**Veuillez-vous le lever**, dit le greffier au moment où le juge entre dans la salle.

**Vous pouvez vous asseoir**, nous dit le juge.

Il attend qu'on soit tous assis avant de reprendre la parole.

**Aux vues des pièces fournis ainsi que des témoignages apporter concernant la garde de l'enfant Carlie Cullen, j'ai pris la décision qui me semble la plus juste et la plus équilibré pour l'enfant. Monsieur conserve la garde absolue de l'enfant ainsi que la gestion de ses biens. Mademoiselle Delani ne récupère pas ses droits parentaux et le codicille du précèdent jugement est annulé. Afin de protéger l'équilibre de l'enfant, je maintiens l'interdiction contre Mademoiselle Delani d'approcher l'enfant ou la famille Cullen. Et enfin pour préserver l'avenir de l'enfant, j'ai établis un document qui devra être signé par Madame Isabella Cullen afin qu'elle devienne légalement la mère de l'enfant Carlie Cullen.**

**JAMAIS, VOUS M' ENTENDEZ JAMAIS JE NE LAISSERAI CETTE SALAPE AVOIR MA VIE**, se mit à crier Tanya.

**Mademoiselle Delani, veuillez-vous calmer**, dit le juge, **je rajoute à l'encontre de Mademoiselle Delani une amende de 5000 dollars et 300 heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux pour tentative de corruption d'un juge. Sachez Mademoiselle Delani que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme a me laissé influencer par des femmes qui pensent obtenir tout ce qu'elles veulent en séduisant autrui.**

**Mais…**

**La séance est levée,** dit le juge.

Je suis abasourdis par ce que vient de dire le juge.

**Allez Bella, viens on va signer le document qui fait de toi la mère de Carlie puis on rentre retrouver nos enfants à la maison**, me dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras

**Oui, j'ai hâte de rentrer**, lui répondis-je.

**Félicitations à tous les deux**, nous dit Jasper.

On sort de la salle et on part signer le document. Une fois fait, on récupère les enfants au café de Kate et on rentre chez nous.

POV Tanya

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu. Déjà je ne comprends pas comme ça se fait qu'Edward soit vivant mais en plus ce connard d'avocat a trouvé toutes les preuves afin de me discrédité auprès du juge.

J'étais pourtant sur que je gagnerais mais ils vont me le payer. Si je ne peux pas avoir Edward et son argent ou Carlie et son héritage, c'est pas cette salope qu'il l'aura.

Je me suis arrêté à la station essence afin de remplir deux bidons d'essences. Je viens d'asperger la maison de cette salope, je sais qu'elle, Edward et ses deux mômes sont à l'intérieur, ils viennent juste de rentrer.

J'allume le briquet et le laisse tomber dans l'essence et je regarde la maison prendre feu. Je suis vengé, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir ce qui me revient de droit alors personne ne l'aura.

* * *

alors qu'en avez vous penser?

Tanya est vraiment folle vous trouver pas?

laisser moi des reviews, s'il vous plait, j'aimerai avoir votre avis c'est très important


	16. une soirée chauchemar

voilà le nouveau chapitre.

sachez que je vais publier environ 1 fois par semaine maintenant.

réponses aux reviews:

Repert0ire-twilight: merci de ta proposition elle me touche et comme je te l'ai dit par mp j'accepte avec plaisir

Galswinthe: et oui Tanya est folle

Just-becca1, leia26,ALY,FanDeFanfiction et les autres : merci tout simplement d'aimer mon histoire

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : une soirée cauchemar**

POV Bella

On vient de passer la porte de ma maison enfin notre maison maintenant et on se retrouve dans le salon, j'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je venais de retrouver Edward. Il vient vivre avec nous même si pour le moment j'ai préféré qu'on ne partage pas la même chambre. Et puis il y a Carlie qui est maintenant aux yeux de la loi ma fille, je ne sais pas encore comment gérer ce fait. J'aime Carlie comme si elle était ma chair et mon sang mais comment me voit-elle ? Je pense qu'il faudra au temps pour mettre tout en place.

Je sens Edward passer ses bras autour de ma taille et nicher son nez dans son cou.

**A quoi tu penses mon cœur ?,** me demande-t-il.

**A pleins de choses, à nous, à Carlie. Je me demande comment elle va réagir face à la décision du juge. Est-ce qu'on doit lui dire ? comment elle me voit dans sa vie ?**

**Tu te poses trop de questions. Je pense qu'on va lui dire ce que le juge a décidé. On va lui expliquer ça ensemble. Quant à la place que tu occupes dans sa vie, tu sais bien qu'elle t'adore déjà. **

**Et nous ?, lui demande-je d'une petite voix, j'ai toujours peur qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis qu'une femme banale et insignifiante par rapport à l'être merveilleux qu'il est.**

**Nous, on est enfin ensemble. On va vivre dans la même maison et apprendre à se connaitre et être un couple. Je t'ai promis qu'on irait doucement et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Je veux te prouver à quel point je t'aime et ce que tu représentes pour moi,** me dit-il.

Il parsème mon cou de baisers avant de prendre tendrement mes lèvres afin de me montrer la véracité de ses paroles.

Nous sommes interrompus par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre sur nos deux enfants.

**Papa,** dirent Carlie et Matthew en courant vers leur père.

Edward se détache de moi pour me mettre à croupit afin de pouvoir serer dans ses bras nos enfants.

**Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les deux. Tu as grandi ma chérie.**

**Je t'aime papa, il faut plus que tu me quitte, je suis trop triste sans toi.**

**C'est vrai, tu nous as trop manqué papa**, lui dit Matthew.

**Je ne vous quitte plus, c'est promis**, leur dit-il en les serrant de nouveau dans ses bras.

Je lève le regard de cette scène et aperçoit les parents d' Edward sur le pas de la porte, les larmes aux yeux face à cette scène. Je me dirige vers eux laissant les enfants profiter du retour de leur père.

**Bonsoir Carlisle, Esmée**

**Bonsoir Bella, je vois que tout c'est bien passé au tribunal.**

**Oui tout c'est bien passé, Jasper a été formidable. Tanya n'a plus aucun droit sur Carlie et légalement elle est ma fille.**

**Je suis tellement heureuse ma chérie**, me dit Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Moi aussi Esmée, mais entrez donc. Vous restez manger avec nous.**

**Non, nous ne restons pas. Nous allons vous laisser profiter de vos retrouvailles. Je propose qu'on mange tous ensemble ce week-end afin de fêter la bonne nouvelle et puis comme ça vous nous raconterez tout ce qui s'est passé.**

**D'accord, ça marche.**

**On vous laisse, embrasse les enfants et Edward pour nous, dit-elle en me faisant la bise. Je ne veux pas les déranger dans leur moment.**

**Je le ferai pas de soucis**, dis-je en embrassant Carlisle.

Je referme la porte derrière eux et appuie mon dos contre la porte et observe le magnifique spectacle qui se passe sous mes yeux. Edward se trouve assis sur le canapé avec sur un genou Carlie et sur l'autre Matthew. Ils ont l'air d'être dans une grande conversation. Je décide de me diriger vers la cuisine afin de préparer à manger mais avant je leur demande :

**Ça vous dit des spaghettis à la bolognaise**

**Oh oui, elles sont trop bonnes tes spaghettis Bella**, me dit Carlie.

**Moi aussi je veux bien, renchérit Matthew.**

**Ça me va aussi,** me dit Edward.

**Eh bien, c'est parti alors.**

J'entre dans la cuisine et sort du frigo et des placards tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'épluche deux oignons et les émince pour les faire dorer dans un peu de beurre dans la poêle. Puis je rajoute la viande haché et laisse cuire ça à feu doux. Pendant ce temps, je mets l'eau à chauffer pour les spaghettis. Alors que je suis concentré sur ma tâche, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre.

**Chérie, tu fais cramer le repas ou quoi**, me dit Edward.

**Non, pourquoi tu dis ça**, lui répondis-je en vérifiant que ma viande n'est pas en train de cramer sans que je m'en rende compte.

**Tu ne sens pas, on dirait que ça sent le bruler.**

Il a raison, on dirait qu'on fait bruler quelque chose, je n' ai pas le temps de répondre que Carlie entre dans la cuisine et nous dit.

**Papa pourquoi c'est tout orange et rouge dehors et que ça sent mauvais**.

Edward se dirige vers la fenêtre et je vois l'expression de son visage changer. Il se tourne vers moi.

**Eteins tout, il y a le feu tout autour de la maison il faut qu'on sorte de là rapidement.**

Je me dépêche de tout éteindre et prend Carlie dans mes bras, on rejoint Matthew dans le salon qui regarde par la fenêtre.

**Matthew, viens ici dépêche-toi**, lui dis-je.

Il nous rejoint et on se dirige vers la porte, Edward en voulant ouvrir la porte constate que la poignée est brulante. Il enlève son pull afin de ne pas se bruler pour ouvrir la porte mais quand la porte est enfin ouverte, on constate qu'on ne peut pas sortir le feu nous en empêche. Edward referme et se tourne vers moi.

**Rester dans le salon, je vais aller voir les autres issues.**

Je le vois courir vers la porte vitrée mais il ne l'ouvre pas et se dirige vers la cuisine pour revenir 10 secondes plus tard.

**On ne peut pas sortir la maison est encerclé par le feu.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire**, dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur les enfants. J'ai tellement peur.

**Est-ce que la maison est possède une cave.**

**Oui, on y accède par la porte qu'il y a dans la cuisine.**

**Voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va prendre des torchons et les imbiber d'eau. Tu vas les mettre sur la bouche et le nez des enfants pour éviter qu'il respire la fumée et on va descendre à la cave. Pendant ce temps je vais appeler les pompiers.**

Je fais ce qu'il me dit sans attendre et on descend à la cave avec les enfants.

POV Edward

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il nous arrive. Je prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro des pompiers.

**Service d'urgence, je vous écoute.**

**Je vous appelle car ma femme, mes enfants et moi sommes coincés chez nous. Notre maison est cernée par le feu.**

**Pouvez-vous me donner votre adresse Monsieur.**

**125 rue des Voiliers**

**Une équipe part immédiatement. Avez-vous essayé de sortir ?**

**Oui mais toute les issues sont en feu.**

**Avez-vous un endroit où vous pouvez vous isoler avec votre famille afin de vous protéger du feu ?**

**J'ai fait descendre ma famille dans la cave et je m'apprête à les rejoindre.**

**C'est très bien Monsieur, je vous conseille de mettre des linges mouillés au niveau de l'ouverture de la porte en bas afin de bloquer la fumée.**

**Je vais le faire tout de suite mais dépêcher vous.**

**L'équipe sera là dans 2 minutes, tout va bien se passer.**

**D'accord.**

Je raccroche et fait ce que l'opératrice m'a dit puis je descends rejoindre ma famille.

Je ne l'ai pas dit à Bella afin de ne pas l'inquiéter mais je suis pratiquement sur d'avoir vu Tanya devant la maison quand j'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée. Elle se trouvait de sur le trottoir d'en face et rigolait. Je jure que si elle a mis volontairement le feu afin de nous tuer, je lui règlerai son compte une fois sorti d'ici.

Je m'assois à coté de Bella et prend Matthew sur mes genoux et entoure Bella et Carlie de mon bras pour les serrer contre moi. J'entends la sirène des pompiers. J'espère qu'ils vont nous sortir de là sain et sauf.

Je sens Matthew trembler et je le serre un peu plus contre moi.

**Ca va aller mon chéri, tout va bien se passer**, lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

Je le sens resserrer sa prise sur ma chemise. Je sens aussi Bella se rapprocher de moi.

**Edward ?**, m'appelle Bella.

**Oui ma puce.**

**On va s'en sortir ?**

**Mais oui, tu vas voir les pompiers vont vite arriver. En attendant si tu me racontais en détail l'épisode de ta rencontre à l'université avec Alec, c'est ça. Tu m'en as parlé dans une de tes lettres que tu écrivais quand j'étais dans le coma.**

POV Bella

Je le regarde surpris de sa question, il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait lu les lettres.

**Tu les as lues.**

**Oui, je les ai toute lues. Alors tu me raconte, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui sait passer car tu m'a juste écrit qu'un mec s'appelant Alec t'avait abordé au réfectoire et t'avait dragué mais que tu avais réussi à le remettre à sa place.**

Je sais qu'il me demande de lui raconter ça afin de me changer les idées et que je ne panique pas trop en attendant les secours.

**Tu l'auras voulu.**

Flash-back

Ça fait 5 mois que j'ai commencé ma première année de fac et tout se passe bien. Matthew me manque évidemment mais je sais que Carmen s'en occupe donc ça me rassure et puis je les rejoins pour manger le midi donc ça me fait une pause.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai accepté d'accompagner au réfectoire Elodie et Camille, ce sont deux filles de mon groupe d'études avec qui je m'entend relativement bien. Elles ne savent pas que je suis maman, je n'en ai pas honte mais le sujet de ma vie privée n'est jamais arrivée dans la conversation.

On rentre dans le réfectoire, je prends un plateau avec un sandwich, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau puis je suis les filles. On s'installe à une table libre.

**Je suis contente que tu te sois enfin décidé à venir manger avec nous Bella**, me dit Elodie.

**Ça me fait plaisir aussi, ça me change un peu.**

**Dis-nous Bella, comment ça se fait que tu ne manges jamais au réfectoire avec nous le midi,** demande Camille.

Je vais pour répondre quand 3 mecs s'avance vers notre table.

**Dis donc que vois-je**, dit un des mecs, taille moyenne, mince, cheveux bruns et courts, **salut ma beauté, comment tu t'appelles,** me demande-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

**Déjà je ne suis pas ta beauté et en plus on t'a pas appris que c'était mal poli de s'assoie sans demander si on dérange**, lui répondis-je.

**Mais c'est que tu mordrais, t'es une vrai tigresse, je suis sure qu'on pourrait super bien s'entendre au lit tous les deux**, me dit-il en attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux.

**Il faudrait que je sois intéressé et ce n'est pas le cas alors va voir ailleurs. Sur ce je vais vous laisser, les filles on se voit en cours**, dis-je en me levant.

Je sors du réfectoire et décide d'aller me poser sur un des bancs dans le parc de l'université et lire un peu avant la reprise des cours.

Ça faisait 20 minutes que je suis installé quand je sens des petites mains se poser sur mes genoux. Je lève la tête et je vois Matthew devant moi. Je ne peux empêcher le sourire de se former sur mon visage.

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon chéri**, lui dis-je en le prenant dans les bras pour lui faire pleins de bisous.

**On est venu te faire une surprise**, me dit Carmen.

**Ah bon ?**

**Oui regarde**, dit-elle en me prenant Matthew des bras.

Elle le pose à environ 50cm de moi sur mes deux pieds et lui lâche les mains et là je le vois faire se diriger vers moi tout seul. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon bébé marche. Je me mets à croupi pour le rattraper et le fait tourner dans les airs.

**Tu marches mon bébé, comme tu grandis vite**, lui dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

**Oui, il grandit vite, bientôt tu ne pourras plus l'arrêter il va courir partout**, me dit Carmen.

**Merci Carmen d'avoir fait le déplacement pour me montrer ça.**

**De rien ma belle, c'était un plaisir**, me dit-elle, **aller il va être temps de rentrer et toi de reprendre les cours.**

**Oui tu as raison, on se voit tout à l'heure.**

J'embrasse Matthew une dernière fois et le tend à Carmen. Je les regarde partir puis je range mes affaires et me dirige vers mes cours de l'après-midi.

Tout se passe bien, les filles s'excusent pour ce qui s'est passé au réfectoire. Je leur dis que ce n'est pas leur faute et qu'il y a des abrutis partout.

Alors que je sors de mon dernier cours quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras et me colle contre le mur. Je m'aperçois que c'est le mec du réfectoire.

**Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, je crois que j'ai été clair ce midi.**

**Je te veux toi et je vais t'avoir. Ce qu'Alec veut il l'obtient toujours. Et puis je sais que tu es une fille facile**, me dit-il en essayant de glisser sa main sous mon haut.

**Tu te prends pour qui, tu ne me connais pas**, lui dis-je en enlevant sa main de sous mon haut.

**Tu peux être qu'une fille facile pour avoir un enfant à ton âge, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec ton batard. Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose tu vas te laisser faire et je suis sure qu'après tu en redemandera tellement tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire.**

**Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de mon fils je te réduis en bouillir**, lui dis-je en me saisissant de son appareil 3 pièces, je serre tellement fort qui relâche sa prise et s'écarte de moi assez pour que je puisse le lâcher et lui mettre un bon coup de genou en plus.

Il atterrit par terre et moi je prends la direction de la sortie.

Fin du flash-back

**Ensuite j'ai contacté la sécurité du campus et j'ai déposé une plainte. Il a été exclu de l'université car je n'étais pas ça première victime.**

**Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver ma puce**, me dit Edward avec un sourire.

Je lui rends son sourire et à ce moment-là, la porte de la cave s'ouvre et deux pompiers apparaissent dans l'embrassure de la porte.

**Madame, Monsieur, vous pouvez venir, nous avons réussi à éteindre le feu.**

L'un des pompiers m'enlève Carlie des bras afin de m'aider à sortir de la maison sans encombre. Je regarde autour de moi et réalise qu'il ne reste pratiquement plus rien de ma maison et que nous avons de la chance d'être en vie.

Les pompiers nous dirigent vers une ambulance afin qu'on soit examiné.

J'aperçois Edward discutant avec les inspecteurs charger l'affaire concernant la tentative de meurtre qui a eu lieu à son encontre, je commence à comprendre rien qu'à leur expression que l'incendie de ma maison n'était pas un accident mais que l'on a volontaire essayer de nous tuer.

**Bella…**

Je lève mon regard et devant moi se trouve mon frère. J'étais tellement absorbé par Edward et les inspecteurs que je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

**Emmett,** dis-je en blottissant dans ses bras.

**Tu vas bien petite sœur ?**, me demande-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Oui heureusement ma maison avait une cave, on s'y est refugié avec les enfants en attendant les secours**, lui répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il me cale contre son torse et je me laisse aller complètement, j'ai tellement eux peur pour les enfants et puis je n'ai plus rien tout est partie en fumée.

**Maman,** entendis-je.

Je me retourne et aperçoit Carlie qui me tend les bras. Je me détache des bras de mon frère pour prendre Carlie dans les bras et je commence à la bercer.

**Ca va aller ma puce,** lui murmure-je au creux de l'oreille.

**J'ai eu peur maman**, me dit-elle, mon cœur rate un battement à cette appellation.

**Je sais ma puce mais maintenant on est en sécurité.**

**Oui vous êtes en sécurité**, dit mon frère, **vous allez venir à la maison pour cette nuit d'accord.**

**Oui mais il faut prévenir Edward.**

**Je m'en occupe**, me répondit-il, **reste avec les petits.**

Je le regarde se diriger vers Edward et les inspecteurs.

POV Emmett

J'avais enfin décidé d'aller voir ma sœur et de lui pardonner, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle m'avait trop manqué pendant ses dix dernières années pour que je perde plus de temps. J'avais appris que la mère de Carlie voulait obtenir la garde de la petite et que l'audience avait eu lieu aujourd'hui. Jasper avait appelé en fin de journée pour nous annoncer que tout c'était bien passé et que Bella avait pu adopter Carlie en même temps.

Alors que j' arrivais à proximité de chez Bella, j'ai aperçu une femme ressemblant à Tanya partir en courant dans le sens inverse puis je m'étais fait doubler par deux camions de pompiers et une voiture de flics. J'ai commencé alors à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai donc accéléré et une fois arrivé devant chez Bella, je n'ai pu que constater que la maison était en feu. Je suis resté tétanisé jusqu'à ce que les pompiers est éteins le feu et que je vois deux pompiers sortir de la maison accompagné de ma sœur, Edward et des enfants.

Je suis alors aller rejoindre Bella qui était assise dans l'ambulance et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. J'ai failli la perdre encore une fois. Maintenant je ne la laisserais plus jamais partir, je jure que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour elle ou les enfants. J'ai dit à Bella qu'il allait venir à la maison au moins pour ce soir. Elle a tout de suite accepté, c'est pour cette raison que je me dirige actuellement vers Edward afin de le prévenir.

Il discute avec les deux inspecteurs chargé de son affaire.

**Excusez-moi de vous déranger**, leur dis-je

**Vous ne nous déranger pas nous avions fini**, me répondit l'un des inspecteurs.

**Edward, j'ai dit à Bella que vous alliez venir à la maison ce soir**, lui dis-je.

**Merci Emmett, c'est très gentil.**

**De rien, vous êtes ma famille c'est normal.**

**Pouvez-vous me donner votre adresse, nous allons mettre en place une protection rapprochée car nous avons tout lieu de penser que l'incendie n'est pas accidentel**, me dit l'inspecteur.

**Euh… oui pas de problème**, lui dis-je en notant dans son calepin mon adresse, **je ne sais pas si ça peut vous être utile mais alors que je me dirigeais vers ici j'ai vu une femme ressemblant énormément à Tanya Delani partir en courant.**

**Oui ça nous est très utile, pourriez-vous passer demain matin afin de faire un portrait-robot et faire votre déposition.**

**Pas de soucis vers 10h cela vous va**, lui répondis-je.

**Oui très bien, nous allons vous laisser, Monsieur Cullen faites nous connaitre l'adresse de votre prochaine résidence dès que celle-ci sera défini. Pour ce soir une voiture sera postée devant la maison de votre beau-frère.**

**Merci beaucoup,** répondit Edward en serrant la main des inspecteurs.

On les regarde partir puis on rejoint Bella et les enfants. Je regarde Edward serrer sa famille dans ses bras et embrasser Bella sur le front. Je vois dans son regard qu'il a eu très peur de les perdre alors qu'il venait juste de les retrouver.

Je l'aide à installer les enfants dans ma voiture puis il installe Bella dans sa voiture à lui et on prend la route vers chez moi.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil fera du bien à tout le monde, il sera temps demain d'envisager l'avenir.

* * *

et voilà encore un chapitre de fini en espérant qu'il vous est plu.

on apprend une histoire du passé de Bella.

Emmett décide de pardonner à sa soeur.

par contre je ne suis pas sur que le calme revienne si facilement dans leur vie.

a bientôt et n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews.

tessamie


	17. un peu de répit

_voilà un nouveau chapitre court._

_désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais j'étais en vacances et je n'ai pas touché un ordi de toute la semaine._

_j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, j'ai décidé de ralentir un peu l'intrigue et de laisser un peu de répit aux personnages._

_bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : un peu de répit**

POV Bella

On vient de passer la nuit dans la chambre d'amis chez mon frère ? Matthew et Carlie avaient dormi avec nous. L'incendie, les avaient traumatisé et je les comprends car moi aussi j'avais eu peur. Edward m'avait appris que la police suspectait Tanya d'être responsable. Emmett doit passer au commissariat ce matin afin de faire une déposition car il a aperçu Tanya s'enfuir hier soir alors qu'il venait à la maison.

Je tourne mon regard vers Edward et les enfants, ils dorment profondément. Carlie est blotti dans les bras d'Edward et Matthew est collé au dos de sa sœur. C'est fou comme ils sont devenu inséparables tous les deux, Matthew voulait rarement se séparer de sa sœur. Je pense qu'il a peur qu'elle disparaisse s'il la quitte des yeux.

Je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi, je relève la tête et me noie dans son regard émeraude. Il me sourit. Je peux dire que malgré ses 10 années de séparation, la façon qu'il a de regarder me fait toujours le même effet.

**Bonjour mon ange**, me dit-il en posant la paume de sa main sur ma joue.

**Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?**

**Pas beaucoup, Carlie a pas mal bougé dans son sommeil. Et toi ?**

**Pareil. J'ai réfléchi.**

**A quoi ?**

**Je me demande s'il ne serait pas judicieux que Matthew et Carlie rencontre un psychologue. Vu les évènements de ses dernières semaines et surtout la soirée d'hier, j'ai peur qu'il soit déboussoler. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**Pourquoi pas, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal et c'est vrai que les semaines qui viennent de passer non pas été de tout repos pour notre famille.**

**Je demanderai à la conseillère d'orientation cet après-midi. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que les enfants restent à la maison aujourd'hui afin de se reposer, moi je dois absolument aller travailler, j'ai déjà manqué pas mal de journées de travail et je ne peux pas me permettre d'en manquer plus.**

**Je comprends, je m'occupe des enfants aujourd'hui. Je vais aussi en profiter pour contacter un agent immobilier afin de trouver une nouvelle maison. **

**Tu n'es pas obliger, on peut toujours emménager chez toi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.**

**Je sais bien que ça ne te dérangerait pas mais j'aimerai qu'on choisisse une maison qui nous plait à tous les 4 et puis je voudrais éviter que notre adresse soit connu tant que la police n'aura pas confirmé l'implication de Tanya dans ma tentative de meurtre et dans l'incendie de ta maison.**

**Ok, tu as raison. C'est peut-être plus prudent. La police est sure que Tanya est impliqué dans ta tentative de meurtre.**

**Pratiquement, ils ont découvert qu'une des infirmières du service où je me trouvais, est une amie d'enfance de Tanya. elle aurait réussi à faire entrer Tanya au sein de l'hôpital et lui aurait fourni le produit qui m'a été injecté. **

**Ce n'est pas possible pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle à ce point sur toi et notre famille.**

**Je pense qu'à l'époque de l'université, elle a vu en moi le parti rêvé et comme j'ai refusé ses avances, elle s'est dit qu'avoir un enfant avec moi lui permettrai d'accéder à ma fortune personnelle au travers de Carlie.**

**Oui mais ça n'a pas marché**

**C'est exactement mais elle savait que si je venais à décéder, elle aurait la possibilité de récupérer Carlie et faire main basse sur l'héritage de Carlie. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que je me retrouverais marier avec toi et que nous aurions un enfant ensemble. Je pense que l'incendie d'hier était une façon de se venger définitivement de nous.**

**Elle est vraiment folle, j'espère que la police l'arrêtera rapidement afin qu'on puisse enfin construire notre vie paisiblement.**

**Je l'espère aussi mon ange.**

**Allez, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien ici mais il faut que je me prépare pour aller travailler. J'espère que Rosalie pourra me prêter des vêtements**, lui dis-je ne sortant du lit.

**File, je m'occupe de tout, je vais voir avec ma mère et Kate pour acheter des vêtements.**

**Merci mon cœur**, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je quitte la chambre et me dirige vers la cuisine où je retrouve Rosalie qui prend son petit déjeuner.

**Salut Rose**

**Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?**

**Pas trop, les enfants ont pas mal bougé dans leur sommeil.**

**C'est normal, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps.**

**On a décidé avec Edward, de les emmener chez le psychologue.**

**C'est une bonne idée.**

**Dis-moi, pourrais-tu me prêter des vêtements pour que je puisse aller travailler.**

**Bien sûr, pas de soucis. Viens avec moi dans ma chambre. Emmett est déjà parti au commissariat pour sa déposition.**

**Merci beaucoup,** lui dis-je en la suivant.

On rentre dans sa chambre et elle me prête un jean et une tunique ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Je file sous la douche car je ne suis pas en avance.

Une fois prête, je monte en voiture et prend la direction de l'école. En arrivant, j'informe immédiatement la directrice ainsi que les institutrices des enfants de la situation. La directrice me conseille de laisser les enfants à la maison le reste de la semaine.

La matinée est relativement calme. J'ai récupéré le numéro d'une psychologue auprès de la conseillère d'orientation. Après avoir mangé, je décide d'aller me poser dans la salle des profs. J'y retrouve Rosalie qui est présente dans l'enceinte de l'école malgré le fait que Matthew n'est plus besoin d'elle. Effectivement, la directrice a décidé de la garder pensant que son aide auprès des enfants en difficultés était une très bonne idée.

**Alors comment s'est passé ta matinée,** me demande-t-elle alors que je prends place sur le canapé de la salle.

**Très bien, ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de normalité aux vues de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps.**

**Tu m'étonnes.**

**Salut Bella, j'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivé, j'espère que tu vas bien**, dit une personne que je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir.

**Black, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que pour toi c'est Isabella ou plutôt Madame Cullen**, lui répondis-je.

**Du calme, je viens en signe de paix, je vais que j'ai été lourd avec toi depuis que tu es arrivée et je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas correcte. J'aimerai qu'on reparte sur de bonne base. J'ai compris qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous, tu es mariée et tu as l'air heureuse. J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on devienne amis.**

**Je ne sais pas trop, je vais y réfléchir.**

**Je comprends, sache juste que je t'apprécie et que je ne tenterai plus rien.**

**Merci**, lui dis-je avant de me lever pour quitter la pièce accompagné de Rosalie.

On marche en direction de ma salle de classe et je vois que Rosalie veut me demander quelque chose.

**Vas-y pose ta question Rose.**

**Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer.**

**Pour faire rapide depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette école, Jacob Black me court après. Je l'ai repoussé plusieurs fois, je l'ai même frappé dans ses bijoux de famille pour qu'il me lâche.**

**Ok et bien c'est un revirement de situation. On dirait qu'il va te laisser tranquille.**

**J'espère mais j'attends de voir. Je me demande s'il m'a pas sorti son spitch parce que tu étais présente ou parce qu'il s'est rendu enfin compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance.**

**Seul le temps le dira. Je te laisse, on se retrouve ce soir à la maison.**

**Oui, à ce soir.**

Elle me laisse et je décide pour le moment de ne pas me préoccupé de Jacob Black. J'aurais tout le loisir de penser à son comportement plus tard.

Il était 18 heures trente quand, je rentre chez mon frère. Je trouve Edward, Emmett et Matthew devant la télé à jouer aux jeux vidéo.

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Maman**, dit Matthew en me sautant dans les bras.

**Tu as passé une bonne journée mon chéri,** lui demande-je en embrassant son front.

**Oui, papa nous a emmené dans les magasins ce matin et puis tonton Emmett, il m'a emmené au stade voir les joueurs de baseball.**

**C'est super ça et Carlie, elle a fait quoi ?,** demande-je à Edward alors que Matthew quittait le salon.

**Carlie était fatiguée donc on est resté ici à se reposer**, me dit Edward, **et toi ta journée ?**

**Tranquille, la directrice m'a conseillé de garder les enfants à la maison le reste de la semaine,** lui répondis-je en omettant volontairement l'épisode avec Black. Il faudra que je dise à Rosalie de ne rien dire.

**C'est une bonne idée.**

**Je trouve aussi. Merci Emmett de t'être occupé de Matthew et de nous accueillir, dis-je en me tournant vers mon frère.**

**De rien, Matthew est un gosse super. Et tu es ma sœur donc si je peux t'aider en t'accueillant chez moi j'en suis heureux.**

Je ne trouve rien à dire de plus alors je me blottie dans ses bras. Cette sensation m'a tellement manqué.

Le reste de la soirée se passe dans la bonne humeur.

Carlie voulu absolument me faire un défilé avec les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté avec son père et son frère, je crois qu'Alice l'a contaminé. Je crains le pire quand elle sera adolescente.

Matthew me montra le maillot des Mariners signés de tous les joueurs que son oncle lui avait offert.

Après ce moment de détente, on décide d'aller se coucher. Je travaille demain et Edward doit passer au commissariat. Emmett gardera les enfants pendant ce temps-là et puis samedi, nous allons visiter les maisons que nous a sélectionné l'agent immobilier qu'Edward a contacté.

En bref, nous commençons a reprendre une vie à peu près normal et j'espère que ça continue dans cette voie.

* * *

_alors vous avez aimez?_

_le prochain chapitre sera : une nouvelle maison, une vie à 4_


	18. une nouvelle maison, une vie à 4

_voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le temps d'attente mais en ce moment je suis beaucoup occupée entre le boulot et le reste mais je ne vous oublie pas, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_comme je l'ai déjà dit, je calme un peu le jeu pour les personnages mais j'espère que vous aimez quand même._

_réponse au reviews :_

_harry-marraudeur28 : il y a eu un problème avec ton review_

_leia26, leeloolove-G,Just-becca1 : contente que ça vous plaise  
_

_diana : oui pourquoi pas un Jacob enfin serieux mais on est pas encore à la fin les choses peuvent changer lol_

_ 2 : qui sait..._

_bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : ****une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle vie à 4**

POV Bella

Cela faisait une semaine que l'on vivait chez Emmett et Rosalie. Une certaine routine c'était installé, Rosalie, les enfants est moi partions ensemble pour l'école le matin. Emmett quand à lui avait décidé d'arrêter son travail de coach des Mariners et de passer son examen pour devenir prof de sport. Il m'avait dit :

**Maintenant que ma petite sœur est de retour dans ma vie, j'ai décidé de faire le métier dont je rêve depuis des années. Ma vie pourra enfin être comblée car j'aurai tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie.**

Depuis il passait beaucoup de temps à réviser l'examen.

Edward avait repris son travail à l'hôpital, il avait demandé à ce que ses horaires soient aménagés afin de pouvoir récupérer les enfants le soir à la sortie de l'école pour pouvoir passer du temps avec eux.

3 jours après l'incendie, les inspecteurs nous avaient informés qu'il avait arrêté Tanya. En effet, ils avaient découvert le bidon d'essence qui avait servi à mettre le feu. Les experts avaient retrouvé les mêmes empreintes que sur la seringue qui avait servi lors de la tentative de meurtre d'Edward. Grâce au témoignage d'Emmett, il avait pu l'interpellé afin de lui faire subir un interrogatoire et relevé ses empreintes qui ont été comparé à celle relevé lors des délits. Dès qu'ils ont eu les résultats, ils ont pu la mettre en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre.

Nous étions samedi et Edward et moi avions un programme assez chargé aujourd'hui. Ce matin, nous devions nous rendre à ma maison, les pompiers avaient donné l'autorisation d'y accéder afin que je puisse voir si je pouvais récupérer certains objets. Ils nous avaient dit que l'étage n'avait pas été touché. Cet après-midi, nous visitions plusieurs maisons susceptibles de nous convenir.

Nous venions de nous garer devant la maison et mon souffle se coupe lorsque je regarde ma maison. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que j'y avais emménagé. Je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers la maison, le RDC est complètement brulé, tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce à bruler. Je décide de monter à l'étage pendant qu'Edward fait le tour des pièces du RDC au cas où. Alors que j'atteins l'étage, je constate que les pompiers n'avaient pas mentis, l'étage avait été épargné.

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Matthew, je souffle de soulagement car je constate que rien n'a brulé. Matthew va pouvoir récupérer toutes affaires. Je fais rapidement de tour de toutes les pièces et effectue le même constat. Je décide donc d'appeler Edward.

**Edward**

**Oui ma puce**, me répondit-il du RDC.

**Tu peux monter des cartons, tout ce qui se trouve à l'étage est intacte. Il suffira juste de laver les vêtements afin d'enlever l'odeur de bruler**.

**Ok, je vais appeler Emmett, Jasper et Alice afin qu'ils viennent nous aider. Ça ira plus vite. Rosalie restera avec les enfants, je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit la maison dans cette état.**

**Tu as raison. Ils ont déjà été assez traumatisés comme ça.**

Je l'entendis sortir puis revenir et monter les escaliers.

**Je suis dans la chambre de Matthew**, lui dis-je.

Il passa la porte et charger d'un lot de cartons, un rouleau de scotch et une paire de ciseaux.

**Voilà, me dit-il en posant le tout contre le mur. Les autres arrivent d'ici 15 minutes. J'ai fait le tour du RDC, ils n'y a rien à récupérer.**

**Je m'en doutais un peu**, dis-je la voix tremblante.

**Je suis désolé ma puce**, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Je sais mon cœur, tu n'es pas responsable de la folie de Tanya, cela aurait pu être plus grave. Et puis, toutes les affaires qui ont le plus d'importance sont à l'étage donc je ne perds pas grand-chose et puis je t'ai toi et les enfants c'est le plus important.**

**Tu as raison mais j'aurais préféré que tu n'aies pas à vivre tout ça.**

**Je sais bien. Aller, au boulot on n'a pas toute la journée. Tu veux bien aller au grenier et descendre tous les cartons de livres que ta famille avait mis là-haut quand ils ont aménagé la pièce pour Matthew.**

**Bien sûr, j'y vais de suite.**

**Merci moi je vais commencer à faire les cartons dans la chambre de Matthew.**

Il sortit de ma pièce et je commence à faire un carton avec les livres de mon fils. Puis un deuxième avec tous ses jouets, je décroche les posters du mur. Je me dis que ça ne sert à rien que je mette les vêtements dans un carton alors qu'il va falloir les mettre à laver une fois rentrer afin d'enlever l'odeur. Je décide de descendre à la voiture récupérer les sacs poubelles.

Alors que je viens de refermer la voiture, j'entends la voiture de mon frère qui se gare à côté de celle d'Edward. Jasper, Alice et Emmett descendent de la voiture. Alice vient me serrer dans ses bras, puis Jasper et Emmett viennent m'embrasser.

**Ça va petite sœur, ce n'est pas trop difficile**, me demande Emmett.

**Ça va, on a de la chance l'étage n'a pas été atteint donc on peut récupérer tout ce qu'il y a.**

**Ok, Jasper, Edward et moi, on va s'occuper de démonter tous les meubles pendant que Alice et toi vous occuperez des cartons.**

**Ça marche**, dis-je. **Alice, tous les vêtements qui sont dans les armoires sont à mettre dans les sacs poubelles.**

**Tu ne vas pas jeter tous les vêtements,** me dit-elle choquée.

**Mais non, c'est juste qu'ils sentent tous le brulé et que je vais devoir tout relaver une fois rentré donc ça ne sert à rien de les mettre dans les cartons.**

**Ah d'accord tu m'as fait peur.**

**Je vois ça. Ta frénésie de la mode m'a pas diminué avec les années on dirait.**

Jasper rigola et se prit un coup de coude de la part de sa femme, il rigola encore plus.

**Je ne sais pas comment elle était, il y a dix ans mais question mode aujourd'hui c'est une vraie folle**, me dit Jasper.

**Bah merci, ça fait plaisir**, lui dit-elle.

**Le prend pas mal ma chérie, tu sais que je t'aime comme ça**, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser afin de la calmer.

**Allez les amoureux, au boulot**, dit Emmett.

On se dirige vers la maison quand une voiture se gare devant la maison. Kate et Garrett en sorte et se dirige vers nous.

**On nous a dit qu'il y avait besoin de main d'œuvre alors on est venu.**

**Merci,** leur dis-je en les prenant à tour de rôle dans mes bras.

**Allez au boulot, Garrett avec Jasper et moi. Kate avec les filles.**

C'est sur cette bonne ambiance que l'on rentre dans la maison afin de tout mettre sous cartons.

Au bout de de 3 heures, tous les meubles étaient démontés, les cartons étaient faits. L'étage était complétement vide. Emmett et Garrett étaient partie chercher un camion afin de tout emmener. En attendant de trouver une maison, tout sera stocké dans un garde meuble.

L'expert devait passer lundi matin afin d'estimer le montant des dégâts.

Nous laissons les garçons chargés tout dans le camion pendant que nous rejoignions Rosalie et les enfants pour manger.

Il est 14 heures, nous rejoignons l'agent immobilier qu'Edward a contacté dans la semaine. Il a trois maisons à nous faire visiter qui ne se trouve pas trop loin de l'école des enfants mais aussi de nos familles.

Alors qu'on se gare devant la première à visiter, je me tourne d'abord vers la maison puis vers Edward et lui dit :

**Pas la peine de la visiter celle-là, rien que l'extérieur ne me plait pas et je trouve qu'il y a trop de passage. Les enfants ne pourront pas faire de vélos sans que l'on a peur qu'il se fasse renverser.**

**Tu as raison, je n'aime pas non plus. Je vais descendre dire à l'agent immobilier que l'on peut passer à l'autre maison.**

Il sorti rapidement et une fois qu'il a prévenu l'agent, il remonte en voiture et démarre.

On a passé deux heures à visiter les maisons. Les deux qu'il nous présenta étaient pas mal mais ne nous correspondait pas soit trop petite soit mal agencé.

Il nous proposa de visiter une maison qu'il venait juste d'avoir et qui pourrait nous correspondre.

A peine garer, je suis tombé sous le charme du cadre. La maison est située dans un quartier calme et résidentiel. Elle est en forme de U. L'intérieur me combla encore plus.

En rentrant on tombe dans un hall avec un grand escalier qui a mis chemin se sépare en deux et derrière cet escalier on peut voir une grande pièce à vivre comprenant salon, salle à manger et une cuisine américaine rouge et noir au centre. La salle possède une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur une piscine et un très grand jardin.

Dans l'aile gauche du RDC, il y a deux pièces, l'un de taille moyenne pouvant servir de salle de jeu et l'autre qui peut servir de bureau bibliothèque avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la piscine. Dans l'aile droite, on trouve deux pièces, une salle de sport tout équipé et une salle de cinéma. La salle est composée de grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin.

En montant à l'étage on accède à une grande mezzanine avec deux portes une à gauche et une à droite.

A gauche, on longe un couloir à un couloir qui dessert 3 pièces, trois chambres munie chacune d'une salle de bain et d'un dressing. Les chambres donnent sur la piscine et le jardin.

À droite de l'escalier en longeant le couloir on découvre 2 pièces, une première qui pourrait correspondre à une nurserie vu qu'elle est de taille moyenne et possède une porte communicante avec la deuxième qui elle correspond à une suite parentale. Celle-ci possède une gigantesque salle de bain et un grand dressing. Comme les autres chambres, elle donne sur la piscine et le jardin.

Après la visite, je discute avec Edward de son impression.

**J'adore cette maison mais je me demande si on peut se l'offrir**, lui dis-je.

**Moi aussi elle me plait beaucoup aussi. Quant à savoir si on a les moyens, je vais te dire oui car j'ai déjà mis ma maison en vente et un couple m'en a proposé un bon prix. Tu vas toucher l'assurance concernant ta maison. Et puis pour finir, grâce à de bons placements fait avec l'héritage de mes grands-parents, on peut largement se l'offrir sans pour autant devoir se serrer la ceinture.**

**Si tu es sure alors c'est cette maison que je veux. Je suis sure que les enfants s'y sentiront bien.**

**Je vais aller voir avec l'agent immobilier pour les papiers et savoir dans combien de temps on peut emménager.**

Je le laisse partir après l'avoir embrasser et décide de refaire un tour dans la maison. Je suis sure que l'on sera bien ici.

L'agent immobilier nous avait dit qu'il faudrait trois semaines environ pour remplir tous les documents et débloqués les fonds. Ce qui signifiait que dans un mois, nous pourrons emménager. En attendant, on appela la famille pour qu'il vienne visiter la maison et nous dise ce qu'il en pense.

La maison fit l'unanimité, que ça soit les adultes ou les enfants.

Et voilà 1 mois était passé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Edward avait obtenu 250 000 dollars pour sa maison et l'assurance m'avait remboursé 150 000 dollars concernant l'incendie.

Deux semaines après l'arrestation de Tanya, son père était venu nous voir afin de nous présenter ses excuses quant au comportement de sa fille. Il avait pris la décision de nous dédommagé pour tous les ennuis que nous avait causés sa fille et pour cette raison il nous avait versé 200 000 dollars sur notre compte et 50 000 dollars sur le compte de Carlie disant qu'il était normal qu'il veille au bien être de sa seule petite fille.

Avec tout ça, Edward n'eut a rajouter que 100 000 dollars pour l'achat de la maison.

Nous venions de finir l'emménagement et je suis en train de préparer le repas pour tout le monde. Les enfants étaient partie jouer dans leur nouvelle chambre pendant que les adultes discutaient dans le salon autour d'un verre.

Edward et moi partagions enfin la même chambre. Mais pour le moment, nous n'étions pas encore passés à des rapports plus intimes étant donné qu'on avait vécu pendant un mois chez mon frère.

Au cours de ce mois, Edward et moi avions eu des rendez-vous. Il m'avait emmené au cinéma, mangé au restaurant, faire une ballade en calèche. Biensur nous avions passé du temps en famille aussi afin d'apprendre à passer du temps tous les 4.

Je rejoins Edward et nos invités pendant que le plat de lasagnes est en train de cuire.

**Alors de quoi vous parlez,** lui demande-je.

**De la réunion d'anciens élèves qui a lieu dans 2 semaines au lycée,** répondit Alice tout excitée.

**J'avais complétement oublié qu'elle avait lieu**, dis-je.

**C'est normal avec tous les changements que l'on a eu ses derniers temps, tu avais d'autres choses à pensées,** répondit Edward.

**Tu veux y aller mon cœur**, lui demande-je.

**J'aimerai bien oui et puis ça nous permettrai d'aller voir ton père en même temps. Il attend de te voir avec impatience. C'est toi qui décide, je ne veux pas te forcer.**

**Je suis partante et j'ai envie de revoir mon père**, répondis-je.

**Super, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir faire du shopping.**

Je soupire, j'aurai du m'en douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais bon je suis trop heureuse pour râler. Espérons seulement que tout se passera bien lors de la réunion surtout que l'on va revoir Jessica, Lauren et compagnie…

* * *

quand avez vous pensé?

je sais je me suis lâchée sur la maison.

enfin débarrassé de Tanya, une bonne chose de faites.

prochain chapitre : on s'était dit rdv dans 10 ans

laissez moi des reviews


	19. on s'était dit rdv dans 10 ans

****salut tout le monde,

voilà le nouveau chapitre. j'ai mis un peu de temps car je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment et surtout il y a un passage que je voulais écrire mais c'était difficile poue moi de me lancer.

information, il y a un lemon mais je l'ai bien délimité donc si il y en a qu'ils veulent pas le lire ils pourront. on m'a demandé si je pouvais en mettre un donc je me suis lancé.

réponses reviews :

Dinass : pour te répondre non je n'écris pas à la va vite, je prend mon temps et ça me prend pas mal de temps. personne ne me corrige.

leia26 : merci pour tes encouragements.

claire : comme promis le lemon. j'ai suivi ton conseil je laisser mon imagination parler j'espère que ça plaira.

bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : on s'était dit rdv dans 10 ans**

POV Bella

Depuis que j'avais accepté de me rendre à la réunion des anciens, je n'arrivais pas à calmer Alice. Elle s'était mise dans l'idée de me trouver la tenue idéale pour cette soirée. Et pour cela, elle nous avait organisés avec Rosalie une journée massage, manucure, coiffeur et shopping pour le vendredi juste avant la soirée. Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion quand on lui avait dit qu'exceptionnellement l'école était fermée.

Cela fait une semaine qu'on est dans notre nouvelle maison, notre vie a déjà pris une certaine routine.

Je profite de ma pause dej pour régler quelques détails important. Je commence par prendre rendez-vous avec ma gynéco pour mercredi après-midi afin de renouveler mon contraceptif. J'avais pris la décision de passer la vitesse supérieure avec Edward au cours du week-end à Forks. Afin d'organiser ça de façon parfaite, il va falloir que je demande l'aide d'Alice et j'avoue que ça me fait peur. Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai si peur de demander l'aide d'Alice et bien même si j'adore ma belle-sœur et qu'elle m'a terriblement manqué pendant ses dix dernières années, je n'oublie pas son enthousiasme quand il s'agit d'organiser une surprise.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et attrape mon téléphone pour composer le numéro d'Alice.

**Allo ?**

**Salut Alice, c'est Bella**

**Salut, comment vas-tu ?**

**Bien et toi ?**

**Super, je viens de finir d'organiser notre journée détente de vendredi.**

**Génial, **lui dis-je en levant les yeux au cielfasse à son enthousiasme**, tu crois que tu peux te libérer en fin de journée afin qu'on se voit j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.**

**Biensur, si tu veux je viens te chercher à fin de ta journée et on peut aller au café de Kate.**

**Ça me convient très bien, j'aurais fini à 18 heures. Par contre, tu ne parles pas de ce rendez-vous à ton frère s'il te plait.**

**D'accord mais tu as intérêt à tout me dire.**

**De toute façon, on peut rien te cacher tu le sais bien.**

**Et oui, j'adore tout savoir.**

**Il va falloir que je te laisse les cours recommencent dans 10 minutes. Je te dis à tout à l'heure.**

**Bon après-midi.**

**Merci, bisou**

Je raccroche soupirant car je savais que ce soir, je devrais subir l'interrogatoire d'Alice.

Il était tout juste 18 heures quand j'entendis frapper à la porte de ma classe.

**Entrez**

**Coucou,** me dit Alice avec un grand sourire, **tu es prête.**

**Oui, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon sac et on y va.**

On sort de ma classe et on se dirige vers la voiture d'Alice, la mienne étant resté à la maison puisque c'est Edward qui nous avait déposé ce matin les enfants et moi. Le trajet se finit dans le silence mais pas un silence pesant même si j'appréhende d'aborder le sujet de ma vie sexuelle avec Alice étant donné que cela concerne aussi son frère.

On rentre dans le café et on se dirige d'abord vers Kate.

**Salut les filles, ça fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas venues me voir.**

**Je suis désolée Kate, je suis la pire amie qui existe**, lui dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

**Mais je te reproche rien Bella, les semaines passées n'ont pas été de tout repos pour toi et ta famille.**

**Quand même, tu as toujours été là pour moi et j'ai l'impression de t'avoir délaissé depuis qu'on est venu s'installer à Seattle.**

**Arrête tout de suite de culpabiliser pour rien, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as du faire face à pleins de choses : ton mariage surprise, tes retrouvailles écourtées avec Edward, la garde de Carlie, l'incendie. Toutes ces choses ont fait que l'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu mais je sais que si tu avais pu faire autrement tu serais venu me voir plus souvent.**

**Ok, j'ai compris j'arrête de dire des bêtises si je comprends bien**, lui dis-je en allant la serrer dans mes bras.

**Maintenant que la séance émotion est finie si on allait s'asseoir afin que tu nous dises pourquoi tu as besoin d'un coup de main et pourquoi mon frère ne doit pas être au courant**, nous dit Alice.

**Ok, allons-nous asseoir. Kate vient avec nous je pense que j'aurai besoin de l'aide de vous deux**, lui dis-je.

**Ça marche, je nous prépare 3 cafés et je vous rejoins.**

On se dirige vers la banquette se situant au bout du bar afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. J'attends Kate avant de me lancer dans mes explications. Elle nous rejoint rapidement.

**Je vous demande les filles de ne pas m'interrompre car ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'aborder ce sujet.**

**D'accord, nous t'écoutons**, me répondit Alice.

**Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis qu'Edward et moi nous sommes retrouvé. Quand il est sorti de l'hôpital, on a pris la décision de vivre ensemble, vu que Carlie habitait déjà avec Matthew et moi, on s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée. Quand on a pris cette décision, j'ai demandé à Edward que l'on fasse chambre à part dans un premier temps afin que l'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre, j'avais besoin de temps pour me faire à tous ses évènements. Mais il y a eu l'incendie et chez Emmett et Rosalie on a partagé la même chambre ce qu'il fait quand on a emménagé dans la nouvelle maison, on a décidé de continuer de faire chambre commune.**

J'inspire un bon coup avant de continuer.

**Notre relation a évolué tout doucement, on est sorti au restaurant, au cinéma, au théâtre. Mais à part partager le même lit, je ne me sentais pas encore prête à franchir le pas intimement surtout qu'Edward est le seul homme avec qui j'ai été intime et c'était il y a plus de 10 ans maintenant. J'aimerai profiter de la réunion des anciens pour organiser quelque chose de romantique afin de passer l'étape supérieur avec Edward**.

Une fois fini, je baisse la tête sachant pertinemment que je dois ressembler à une tomate bien mure.

**Bella, relève la tête, tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Ton histoire avec Edward n'est pas une histoire commune, il est normal que tu es voulu y aller doucement,** me dit Kate.

**Kate a raison, je ne sais pas comment tu as vécu ton départ et ta vie ces 10 dernières années car tu ne m'en a pas parler mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que retrouver Edward après toutes ses années n'a pas été facile pour toi. tu culpabilise d'être partie et d'avoir privée Matthew de son père mais surtout tu te sens mal car tu penses avoir perdu un temps précieux avec Edward seulement par peur.**

**Tu as toujours su me comprendre sans que je dise quoique ce soit**, lui dis-je.

**Je suis ta meilleure amie, rappelle-toi juste ça, me dit-elle. Maintenant il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière maintenant Edward et toi vous êtes retrouvé et vous vous aimez.**

**Je vais essayer promis. Vous voulez bien m'aider à organiser la soirée parfaite alors ?**

**Biensur, déjà il faut qu'on s'occupe des enfants**, me répondit Alice.

**Je m'occupe des enfants**, dit Kate, **ils viendront passer le week-end à la maison et je suis sure qu'ils vont bien s'amuser.**

**Merci Kate, tu es sure que ça ne va pas vous déranger Garrett et toi ?**

**Ne dis pas de bêtises, Garrett adore tes enfants et il sera trop content de les avoir à la maison tout le week-end.**

**Voilà une chose de régler, dit Alice, deuxième point, où allez-vous passer la nuit. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles aller chez ton père ni chez mes parents.**

**Non, si on pouvait éviter. Je pensais louer une chambre d'hôtel à Forks.**

**Pourquoi ne réserverais tu pas plutôt une chambre à l'auberge de Port Angeles, le cadre est superbe. Tu peux demander une des chambres qui donne sur le jardin et la forêt c'est un cadre assez romantique.**

**Tu penses qu'ils auront des chambres de libres pour ce week-end.**

**Je m'occupe de faire les réservations. Troisième point, il te faut la tenue idéale, je pense que l'on te trouvera ça vendredi lors de notre sortie, on ira aussi chez Victoria secret's pour te trouver les dessous parfait pour cette nuit-là.**

**Quant à moi étant donné que les enfants seront chez moi, je vais vous préparer un repas aux chandelles pour le dimanche quand vous allez rentrer de votre week-end afin de prolonger ce moment qui sera j'en suis sure inoubliable**, me dit Kate.

**Merci beaucoup les filles. Tant qu'on y est j'ai pris rendez-vous avec ma gynéco mercredi afin de renouveler ma pilule et voir si tout va bien.**

**Comme tu parles de contraceptif, tu devrais acheter une boite de préservatifs car je ne pense pas que mon frère pensera à ce genre de chose pour ce week-end. Je pense qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attend en se rendant à cette réunion**, me dit Alice en rigolant.

**Je veux vraiment que ça soit une surprise dont il ne faut pas que quelqu'un vende la mèche**, leur dis-je.

**Ne t'inquiète pas je me charge de prévenir tout le monde. Personne ne dira rien. Je me disais aussi qu'on pourrait se rendre à la réunion en deux groupes**, me dit Alice.

**Comment ça ?,** lui demande-je.

**Je me disais que toi et moi pourrions arriver en premier afin de voir qui est présent et puis les garçons et Rosalie arriveraient un peu après. J'aimerai bien cloué le bec de Jessica et Lauren. Elles ont toujours été jalouses de toi concernant Edward. Ça permettra de les remettre à leur place et puis quand tu t'es enfuie, elles n'ont pas arrêté de dire des méchancetés sur toi et je n'ai pas apprécié.**

**Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients surtout qu'elles avaient adoré me menacer pour que je n'approche plus Edward en me disant que de toute façon jamais il ne s'intéresserait à moi et qu'il avait juste pitié de moi et que c'est pour ça qu'il acceptait de me parler.**

**Tu rigoles, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as préféré t'enfuir après le bal, te connaissant tu as pensé qu'il avait fait l'amour avec toi par pitié.**

**Oui en partie mais il y avait aussi le fait que je pensais qu'il avait bu. Par contre si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ça à Edward, je ne lui ai pas dit quand on s'est retrouvé.**

**Promis je ne dirais rien mais en échange tu vas me promettre de remettre à leur place les deux pimbeches.**

**Ok, j'accepte et puis je sens que ça va me faire du bien.**

On a continué à parler de l'organisation du week-end pendant encore une heure puis il a été temps de rentrer rejoindre ma famille. J'ai encore du mal à me dire que m'attendait chez moi un mari et deux enfants. Quand j'ai quitté ma mère pour aller vivre chez mon père jamais je n'aurai imaginé rencontrer l'homme de ma vie.

Le vendredi matin arriva rapidement, Alice m'avait appelé hier soir pour me dire qu'il fallait que je sois prête à 8 heures précises car on avait un programme chargé. Actuellement je me trouve dans ma cuisine assise au comptoir buvant un café bien fort afin d'être sure de tenir la journée de folies qu'Alice a prévue. Je repense aux évènements de la semaine, les filles avaient tout organisé pour notre week-end et mercredi, j'avais vu ma gynéco qui n'était autre qu'Addison. J'étais heureuse de la retrouver ici. Au cours de ma grossesse, elle m'avait beaucoup aidé et soutenue dans les démarches. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était venue rejoindre son mari afin de donner une nouvelle chance à son couple mais que ça n'avait pas marché mais aimant l'ambiance du Seattle Grace Hospital, elle avait accepté de rester. Elle m'assuré que tout était normal et prescrit ma pilule. On s'était quitté en se promettant de manger ensemble la semaine prochaine.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens des bras entourés entourer ma taille et des lèvres parsemées des baisers dans mon cou. Je pose ma tasse sur le comptoir et pivote pour me retrouver en face d'Edward, le faisant se retrouver entre mes jambes. Je glisse mes bras au tour de son cou et lui sourit.

**Bonjour mon amour, déjà levé ?**, lui dis-je.

**Bonjour mon ange, le lit me paraissait vide sans toi donc j'ai décidé de venir te rejoindre**, me dit-il avant de s'emparer avec ferveur de mes lèvres.

Mes mains descendirent caresser son dos alors qu'il resserra sa prise sur ma taille collant son corps au mien de telle façon que même une feuille de papier n'arrivera pas à passer entre nos corps. Je senti l'une de ses mains caresser ma cuisse tout en remontant toujours plus haut. Son autre main se mis à remonter le long de cotes pour finir par se poser sur mon sein qu'il caresse tendrement. Je descends ma main gauche en bas de son dos à la limite de son boxer pendant que la main droite est partie l'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Je le bloque en croisant mes jambes autour de sa taille ce qui provoque la rencontre de nos sexes et me fait gémir. Je sens son membre tendu qui exerce une fiction des plus agréables. C'est la première fois que l'un de nos baisers va aussi loin. Je sens l'air manqué et je m'oblige à m'arracher à sa bouche tentatrice. Je pose mon front contre le sien et je m'aperçois qu'il a les yeux fermés. J'embrasse son nez et il ouvre les yeux.

**J'espère que tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu me fais**, me dit-il sa main caressant toujours mon sein.

**J'ai remarqué et tu me fais aussi beaucoup d'effet**, lui répondis-je.

**Tu es vraiment obligé de partir avec ma sœur aujourd'hui, on aurait pu continuer ce qu'on vient de commencer dans la chambre**, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**J'aurais beaucoup aimé mais tu connais Alice et tu sais très bien que si son programme n'est pas respecter à la lettre, elle peut être impitoyable. Et puis tu passes la journée au zoo avec les enfants, ils attendent cette sortie avec toi depuis pratiquement 15 jours**, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Alors que notre baiser était sur le point de prendre en intensité, la porte d'entrée retenti.

**Sauvez par le gong,** me dit-il en se détachant de moi, **mais sache que tu ne m'échapperas pas toujours, je compte bien te montrer de toutes les façons possibles à quelques points je t'aime et tellement tu es belle et désirable.**

Il disparut de la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Alice s'excite sur notre sonnette et donc je me dirige rapidement vers la porte pour lui ouvrir.

**Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je croyais que tu n'allais jamais m'ouvrir,** me dit-elle en faisant des grands gestes.

**Bonjour, Alice comment vas-tu ? bien et toi Bella ? très bien aussi**, lui dis-je en rigolant.

**Très drôle, désolée de mettre excitée comme ça**, me répondit-elle.

**Je voulais te proposer un café mais je pense que tu es assez excitée comme ça on ne va pas en rajouter.**

**On n'a pas le temps de toute façon, on doit être chez Rosalie dans 10 minutes. Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris autant de temps pour venir m'ouvrir.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Elle me regarda et du comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine il y a quelques minutes rien qu'en me voyant rougir.

**Ok, j'ai compris. Je pense qu'il est temps que ce week-end arrive, **me dit-elle tout bas de peur qu'Edward nous entende**, allez, on y va.**

J'attrape ma veste et la suit. En moins de 10 minutes, on a récupérer Rosalie et Kate qui avait décidé de s'accorder une journée de repos entre filles.

Alice a réservé dans un spa.

Elle m'avait organisé un programme complet : épilation intégral (sourcils, jambes, maillot et aisselles), un soin visage et un massage au huiles essentielles et pour finir un tour chez le coiffeur qui rendit leur donna souplesse et volume.

On mange ensuite dans un petit restaurant italien qu'Alice avait découvert. Je commandais un plat de pâtes aux champignons.

Autant la matinée fut agréable si on oublie l'épilation du maillot Biensur qui fait un mal de chien mais l'après-midi j'eu l'impression qu'on venait de m'inscrire dans un marathon. Alice était en mode pile électrique et courait de boutique en boutique. Elle réussit à me trouver une robe longue bustier noir fendu sur le côté gauche jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Elle avait réussi a me convaincre de porter des talons aiguilles. Arrivée chez Victoria secret's, elle m'a fait essayer un ensemble avec porte-jarretelles noir qui je dois l'avouer me donnait un air sexy et pour finir elle me fit acheter une dizaine de nuisettes de couleur différentes.

Alors que je pensais rentrer à la maison, elle me dit :

**Ce soir tu dors à la maison, on prolonge la journée chez moi, Edward et Jasper sont au courant. Rosalie est partie te récupérer tes affaires pour ce soir et le week-end. Tu ne reverras Edward que demain soir à la réunion.**

**Mais pourquoi ?,** lui demande-je.

**Car vu comme tu as rougis ce matin quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais mis autant de temps à m'ouvrir, je me doute qu'Edward et toi auriez eu du mal à résister l'un à l'autre ce soir et ça serait dommage de gâcher ta surprise,** me répondit-elle.

**D'accord et qu'as-tu prévu pour notre soirée ?**

**Kate est partie récupérer la commande chez le chinois et louer des dvd.**

**Ok j'abdique.**

J'avoue, on s'est bien amusé toutes les quatre. Kate avait louer 3 films : En cloque mode d'emploi, sexe intentions et Sex and the city.

Je me trouve actuellement dans la voiture d'Alice, on arrive à Forks. Elle se gare devant chez mon père, ça fait dix ans que le ne l'ai pas vu et j'appréhende sa réaction. Emmett m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas mais qu'il était juste triste que je n'ai pas eu assez confiance en lieu pour tout lui dire au lieu de m'enfuir.

Je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Alors que j'allais sonner la porte s'ouvre. Je me retrouve blotti contre le torse de mon père. Je le sens trembler et je devine qu'il pleure.

**Mon petit bébé**, me dit-il en sanglotant, **ne disparait plus jamais de ma vie comme ça.**

**Promis papa, plus jamais**, lui dis-je laissant enfin mes larmes couler sur mes joues.

Il s'écarte de moi et essuie mes larmes puis embrasse mon front.

**Allez rentrer toute les deux, Sue nous a préparé un bon déjeuner,** nous dit-il.

**Alors tu t'es enfin décidé avec Sue**, lui demande-je.

**Oui après que tu sois partie, j'ai décidé de suivre ce que tu avais écrit et j'ai invité Sue à diner. On s'est vu plusieurs fois et i ans, elle a accepté de venir vivre avec moi,** me **raconte-t-il pendant que nous nous installions à table.**

**Je suis heureuse pour vous et je voudrais encore m'excuser d'être partie comme ça. Je voulais revenir mais quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'ai paniqué et j'ai préféré ne pas revenir j'avais peur que tu es honte de moi**, lui dis-je en baissant la tête ne pouvant pas affronter son regard.

**Jamais je n'aurais eu honte de toi, tu étais ma petite fille chérie. J'aurai aimé être là pour t'aider et te soutenir.**

**C'est du passé maintenant tout va bien, j'ai un merveilleux petit garçon qui meurt d'impatience de rencontrer son grand père. J'ai retrouvé Edward grâce à une erreur administrative et j'y ai gagné une magnifique petite fille. Tu vois mes erreurs m'ont apporté de belles surprises.**

**Et quand pourrais-je le rencontrer**, me demande-t-il, **tu as des photos ?**

**Oui, j'ai des photos, on a refait avec Edward et Carlie, tiens**, lui dis-je en lui tendant les photos.

On a continué à continuer discuter jusqu'à 15 heures, mon père voulait tout savoir sur Matthew et moi j'en profitais pour faire connaissance avec Sue qui nous avait rejoint au moment du dessert.

Il était 19h30, Alice et moi étions prêtes à faire notre entrée dans le gymnase. On se dirige vers le stand où se trouve les badges avec nos prénoms, je repère rapidement les nôtres. Je constate que Jessica et Lauren sont déjà là puisque leurs badges ne sont plus sur le stand.

Alors que l'on se dirigeait vers le bar afin de se servir à boire, on fut coupé dans notre progression par les deux pimbeches, j'ai nommé Jessica et Lauren.

**Tiens, tien mais qui vois-je, Bella Swan et Alice Cullen.**

**Jessica, Lauren, c'est un plaisir à de vous revoir,** répondit Alice sur un ton sarcastique.

**Alors Bella, tu as décidé de réapparaitre. Dis moi ça fait quoi de devenir une sdf car je me doutes qu'avec ta pauvre carcasse tu n'as pas pu finir autrement**, me demande Jessica.

**Tu devrais te renseigner avant de parler car juste avant de partir vivre à New York, je venais d'hériter tout comme mon frère et si tu veux tout savoir l'héritage s'élevait à 1.5 millions de dollars donc je n'ai pas fini à la rue au contraire**, lui répondis-je, je la vois se crisper car elle pensait me blesser mais ça eu l'effet contraire.

**Oh mais pourquoi être partie comme ça sans rien dire à personne. Tout le monde était triste de ton départ mais c'est vite passé. Tu sais j'ai consolé Edward suite à ton départ, personne ne l'a su mais on a passé de super moment tous les deux au lit c'est un super coup**, me dit Lauren.

**C'est bizarre, je n'en ai aucun souvenir**, répondit Edward qui venait d'arriver avec Jasper Emmett et Rosalie, ils se trouvaient juste derrière Jessica et Lauren quand celle-ci commença sont petit discours.

**Euh… je plaisantais Biensur**, dit Lauren.

**J'espère car la seule femme qui s'est trouvé dans mon lit et sui y passe encore ses nuits n'est autre que ma femme**, dit-il en me calant contre son torse et embrasse mon cou.

**Vous êtes ensemble**, demande Jessica.

**Effectivement, nous sommes mariés et avons deux enfants, une fille et un garçon**, répondis-je.

**Tu ne peux pas avoir mis au monde deux enfants et avoir garder un corps aussi mince**, me dit Lauren.

**Et si, elle a un corps aussi parfait qu'il y a dix ans ce qui n'est pas ton cas, on dirait tu as au moins pris 10 kilos,** lui répondit **Edward avec un sourire en coin.**

**Vous voulez bien nous excuser mais nous souhaiterions rejoindre notre table,** leur dit Alice avec un grand sourire. **Au faites maintenant c'est Alice Hale et Bella Cullen, juste pour information.**

On les laissa en plan, j'étais morte de rire, on venait de les ridiculiser en beauté. Au cours de la soirée, j'avais appris que Jessica s'était marié à Mike Newton et qu'il lui avait fait 4 enfants, je comprends mieux qu'elle est 10 kilos en plus.

Edward vient de m'inviter à danser un slow.

**Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais tu es magnifique ce soir**, me dit-il.

**Tu n'es pas mal non plus**, répondis-je.

**Dommage qu'on dorme chez mes parents car tu peux être sure que tu n'aurais pas dormie beaucoup cette nuit,** me dit-il.

**Ça tombe bien car j'ai réservé une chambre à l'auberge de Port Angeles, on peut partir quand tu veux,** lui chuchote-je à l'oreille.

**Que dirais tu de maintenant**, me dit-il en me pressant contre lui et posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

On se sépare et se dirige vers la table afin de récupérer nos affaires. J'embrasse les filles et on file à la voiture. Je donne l'adresse de l'auberge à Edward afin qu'il la rentre dans le GPS.

*************************** LEMON**************************

_**(ceux qui ne souhaite pas lire le lemon rendez-vous un peu plus loin)**_

Arrivé à l'auberge, je nous conduite directement à notre chambre pendant que j'ouvre la porte Edward s'amuse a parsemer mon cou de baiser. J'arrive enfin à ouvrir la porte et entre suivie d'Edward. Un fois la porte refermer, il me plaque contre celle-ci et m'embrasse avec fougue, je sens ses mains chercher la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

**Je rêve de t'enlever cette robe depuis que je t'ai vu dedans en arrivant au gymnase**, me dit-il.

Je le fais reculer jusqu'au lit et le pousse pour qu'il s'allonge. Je passe ma main dans mon dos et descend la fermeture éclair de ma robe et je laisse celle-ci glisser le long de mon corps. Je vois Edward déglutir, je pense que la vue lui plait surtout que je peux voir la déformation de son pantalon causer par son érection. Je détache les porte-jarretelles et enlève lentement mes bas. Une fois fini, je me positionne a califourchon sur lui et commence à déboutonner sa chemise tout en déposant un baiser sur son torse à chaque fois que je dévoile un bout de sa peau.

Une fois sa chemise enlevé, je m'attaque à son pantalon, ne lui laissant que son boxer. A ce moment-là, il retourne la situation et se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Il m'enlève mon soutien-gorge et se met à caresser ma poitrine puis il remplace sa main gauche par sa langue. Je me cambre sous la caresse, j'ai l'impression de m'enflammer de l'intérieur. Il exerce des pressions avec son bassin afin que nos sexes se frottent l'un l'autre ce qui me fait gémir de plaisir. Il change de sein et lui fait subir la même torture, sa langue l'enroule autour de mon téton puis il délaisse ma poitrine et trace un chemin avec sa langue jusqu'à la commissure de mon string. Il me l'enlève délicatement et parsème l'intérieur de mes cuisses de doux baisers.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait arrêter son chemin, je sens sa langue venir titiller mon bouton de chair et là je me sens comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser. Tout en titillant mon bout de chair, il introduit un doigt en moi et commence à mimer l'acte, me faisant gémir de plus en plus. Il a à peine le temps d'introduire un deuxième doigt que je me sens partir.

Il remonte et m'embrasse le cou, me laissant reprendre une respiration normale.

Je n'ai qu'un mot waouh !, lui dis-je.

Il rigole et m'embrasse tendrement. J'en profite pour inverser les rôles et me retrouve au-dessus de lui. Je descends le long de son corps en déposant des petits baisers, arriver à son boxer je lui enlève, libérant son sexe tendu. Je commence à le caresser lentement. J'entends Edward soupirer, sa respiration s'accélère. Je pose mes lèvres sur son gland et commence à lécher toute la longueur comme si je dévorais une sucette à la fraise. Je finis par le prendre en entier dans la bouche et pomper. Les mains d'Edward viennent se mettre dans mes cheveux et il m'indique le rythme qu'il veut. Alors qu'il est sur le point de jouir il essaie de me faire me retirer mais je reste et aspire tout sa semence jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Une fois fini, je remonte et l'embrasse.

**Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais**, me dit-il.

**J'en avais envie**, lui répondis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Il me caresse le dos et le haut de mes cuisses, on s'embrasse et le désir remonte à la surface en flèche. Il roule sur moi et se positionne entre mes cuisses. Je tends la main vers la table de chevet et attrape un préservatif et lui tend. Il me met et se repositionne à mon entrée. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je vois à son regard qu'il me demande la permission d'y aller. Je la lui donne en hochant de la tête. Il s'enfonce en moi, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Il commence à se mouvoir lentement puis ses coups de reins s'intensifient au fur à mesure. La chambre n'est plus que gémissements et respirations saccadées. Puis nous arrivons au point de non-retour et nous laissons aller à la jouissance.

Edward se retire de moi et par jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Il revient et me prend dans ses bras

**********************FIN DU LEMON*************************

**Je ne regrette pas qu'on est attendu**, me dit-il.

**C'est pareil pour moi, le moment était parfait. On a bouclé la boucle. On est enfin réuni**, lui dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Il remonte les couvertures sur nous et me dit :

**Dors maintenant mon ange**.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et part au pays des rêves.

Nous étions lundi, Edward est partie travailler de bonne heure. Quand on était rentré à la maison hier, on avait trouvé celle-ci décoré de pétales de roses rouges, un diner aux chandelles nous attendait. Nous avions mangé et nous étions montées faire l'amour.

Je me trouve actuellement dans mon salon un sourire niais sur le visage qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis cette merveilleuse nuit. Kate emmenait les enfants à l'école directement de chez elle donc je n'étais pas presser puisque les cours commencent à 8h30 et qu'il n'est que 7h30.

La porte d'entrée retentit, je me dirige vers la porte et me retrouve nez à nez avec un livreur. Il me tend un bouquet de roses rouges et s'en va.

Je ferme la porte et lit la carte qui accompagne le bouquet.

_**« Tu étais magnifique dans ta robe noir. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu profiter de toi mais bientôt nous serons réunis et personne ne pourra nous empêcher de nous aimer **_

* * *

alors ça vous a plut?

donnez moi votre avis?

je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais ne vous inquietez pas j'y reflechi déjà

à bientot.


	20. informations

_**Désolée tout le monde ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre…**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous oublie pas et je n'arrête pas la fiction mais depuis quelques semaines j'ai beaucoup de travail du à ma promotion et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire.**_

_**Mais j'écrirais les derniers chapitres pendant mes vacances qui sont commencent la dernière semaine de juillet. Si j'ai l'occasion j'écrirai un nouveau chapitre avant mais je ne vous promets rien.**_

_**Il doit me rester environ 5 chapitres avant l'épilogue à écrire et je compte bien vous les mettre.**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt et j'espère que vous m'attendrez.**_


	21. disparition

_Voilà j'ai enfin écrit le nouveau chapitre même si je ne suis pas très contente de moi._

_j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_merci à toutes celle qui on bien voulu attendre pour la suite._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Disparition**

POV Bella

Après avoir lu la carte je lâche les roses en tremblant et relis la carte pour me persuader que j'ai mal lu le message mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je décide d'appeler Edward afin de voir quoi faire.

J'attrape mon téléphone et compose son numéro, il décroche à la première sonnerie

**Allo**

**Edward, peux tu rentrer à la maison, il s'est passé quelque chose**, lui dis-je rapidement.

**Bella, calme-toi. Que ce passe-t-il ?**

**Rentre s'il te plait… j'ai reçu quelque chose et j'ai **peur, lui dis-je la voix tremblante.

**Ok, ok respire calmement je fais le plus vite possible… je vais m'arranger pour me faire remplacer et j'arrive… ne t'inquiète pas je serai bientôt là.**

**Merci, fais vite,** lui demande-je avant de raccrocher.

Une fois que j'ai raccroché, je me redirige rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et m'enferme à double tour. Je fais le tour de la maison pour vérifier que tout est fermé puis je me met en boule sur le canapé en attendant que l'arrivée d'Edward.

Chaque bruit me fait sursauter, quand tout à coup j'entends un bruit sourd provenant de l'étage. Je me recroqueville sur le canapé morte de peur. J'allume la télé afin de ne pas stresser au moindre bruit.

Alors que je commence à me détendre, mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche :

**allo…**

…**..**

**Qui est à l'appareil ?**

…

Je raccroche mais il re-sonne :

**Allo ?**

**je te l'ai dis personne ne peut nous empêcher de nous aimer… **

**qui est à l'appareil**

**je suis le seul qui peut te rendre heureux, tu es à moi et à personne d'autre… **

**ça suffit, laisser moi tranquille, j'ai prévenu mon mari et nous allons contacter la police laisser moi tranquille.**

**J'ai déjà réussi à me débarrasser de ton mari une première fois dommage que ce n'était pas définitif… rien ne m'arrêtera maintenant tu es à moi et à personne d'autre et de toute façon il est trop tard…**

Alors que j'allais répondre un mouchoir est mis sur mon nez et ma bouche puis c'est le trou noir…

POV Edward

Après avoir raccroché avec Bella, je me dirige rapidement vers le bureau de mon supérieur. Je frappe à la porte :

**entrez**

**Bonjour, Docteur Robbins, je peux vous voir quelques minutes ?**

**Bien sur Dr Cullen, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**Je viens de recevoir un appel inquiétant de ma femme, me demandant de rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Je voudrais pouvoir rentrer chez moi immédiatement si c'est possible, j'ai senti dans sa voix qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave…**

**Allez y, le docteur Karev vous remplacera, il vient juste d'arriver.**

**Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension**

Je sors du bureau et me dirige directement vers ma voiture sans passer par le vestiaire pour me changer. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Arrivée à la maison, je constate à peine sortie de la voiture que la porte d'entrée est grande ouverte, ce qui est bizarre car je suis persuadé que Bella après m'avoir téléphoné s'est enfermé à double tour.

Je rentre dans la maison et trouve un bouquet de roses rouges par terre, j'aperçois un mot poser sur le meuble je le prend et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en lisant le contenu. Je me met à chercher Bella dans toute la maison en finissant par le salon ou je découvre son portable par terre.

Alors que je décide d'appeler Emmett je découvre un mot écrit en rouge sur le mur :

**« Ne la cherche pas, elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi et personne ne nous séparera si ce n'est la mort »**

Je renonce à appeler Emmett et contact plutôt l'inspecteur en charge de mon accident et de ma tentative de meurtre

**Inspecteur Uley, j'écoute ?**

**Bonjour, ici Edward Cullen, désolé de vous déranger mais pourriez vous venir rapidement chez moi, ma femme a été enlevé.**

**Calmez-vous Monsieur Cullen, je viens le plus rapidement possible. Etes vous sur qu'elle a été enlevé ?**

**Oui il y a un message écrit en rouge sur le mur de notre salon.**

**Ne bouger pas j'arrive avec mon coéquipier et des agents, ne toucher à rien.**

**Je vous attends**

Une fois raccroché, je décide de contacter Emmett mais j'ai du mal à garder mon calme. Je tombe sur son répondeur et laisse un message :

Emmett, c'est Edward viens le plus rapidement à la maison, Bella a été enlevé

En attendant la police je tourne en rond et essaie de savoir qui a bien pu enlever Bella. On était enfin heureux pour quoi ne pouvons nous pas vivre enfin heureux après toutes ces épreuves.

J'entends la sirène des voitures de police, je me dirige alors vers l'extérieur afin d'accueillir l'inspecteur Uley et son coéquipier. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la terrasse afin de laisser la police scientifique faire son travail à l'intérieur de la maison

**Monsieur Cullen, pouvez vous nous dire d'après vous depuis quand votre femme à disparue.**

**Il y environ 1 heure, Bella m'a appelé en panique. Elle me demandait de rentrer immédiatement car elle avait reçu quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. C'est la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, j'ai demandé à ma supérieur de quitté le travail afin de rentrer rapidement. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai constaté que la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte ce qui était bizarre car connaissant Bella, elle devait surement avoir fermé tout à double tour en m'attendant.**

**Vous n'avez croisé personne en arrivant ?**

**Non, personne… quand je suis rentré j'ai trouvé un bouquet de roses rouges par terre puis un mot qui devait les accompagner. Quand j'ai lu le mot, je suis devenu très inquiet, j'ai recherché Bella dans toute la maison en finissant par le salon. J'ai trouvé son portable par terre et quand je me suis retourné j'ai découvert le message sur le mur. Je vous ai contacté ensuite immédiatement.**

**Votre femme a-t-elle déjà reçu ce genre de message au cours des dernières semaines ?**

**Non, je ne crois pas**

Alors que l'inspecteur allait me poser une nouvelle question, Emmett et Rosalie débarque en trombe.

**Edward, je viens d'avoir ton message, où est Bella ? qui l'a enlevé et pourquoi ?**, débita Emmett sans reprendre son souffle

**Monsieur Swan, calmez vous notre équipe fait tout pour retrouver votre sœur et découvrir qui l'a enlevé mais pour ça, nous avons besoin de votre coopération à tous.**

**Oui, bien sur en quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

**Avez-vous une idée de la personne qui pourrais avoir enlever votre sœur ? vous a-t-elle parlé de menaces ou d'une impression d'être suivie ?**

**Non mais ma sœur et moi venions tout juste de nous retrouver et nous étions tout juste en train de reconstruire notre relation.**

**D'accord, et vous mademoiselle.**

**Je sais qu'à l'école, elle a plusieurs fois repoussé les avances de Jacob Black. Elle m'avait dit qu'il avait été insistant mais quand il a appris qu'elle était mariée il a laissé tomber.**

**Monsieur Cullen, est ce que dans son passé, votre femme aurait pu rencontrer quelqu'un qui nourrirait une obsession pour elle.**

**Elle m'a parlé récemment d'un gars à la fac qui la voulait malgré qu'elle lui est dit non. Elle m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Alec. C'est tout ce que je sais de lui.**

**D'accord, nous allons faire les recherches nécessaires. Je vous conseille en attendant de prendre des affaires pour vous et vos enfants et de vous installer ailleurs le temps que l'on retrouve votre femme. Une équipe de la police viendra nettoyer le mur et effacer toutes traces de passages. Je vous conseille ensuite de faire appelle à une société de surveillance afin d'installer un système d'alarme.**

**D'accord, merci d'avoir fait si vite**, lui dis-je puis je me tourne vers Rose. **Rosalie peux tu monter dans les chambres des enfants et leur préparer un sac chacun s'il te plait.**

**Oui pas de soucis j'y vais immédiatem**ent, répondit elle tout en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

**Nous vous tiendrons au courant toutes les heures des investigations menées. Et si vous ou votre entourage se souvient de quelques choses contacter nous rapidement.**

**Oui, nous serons joignable chez Emmett, retrouvez là rapidement s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas la perdre une nouvelle fois.**

**Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la retrouver saine et sauve.**

Les inspecteurs nous quittèrent sur ses derniers mots. Rose revient charger de trois sacs et nous intima à Emmett et moi de se diriger vers les voitures afin de rentrer rejoindre les enfants. Je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir leur dire quand ils me demanderont où est leur mère.

* * *

alors qu'en avez vous penser?

il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres et j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à les lire.

à bientot


	22. début de captivité

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez_

_vous allez avoir une explication_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : début captivité**

POV Bella

J'ouvre les yeux et m'aperçoit que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Tout à coup, les souvenirs me reviennent le bouquet de roses avec le mot, le bruit à l'étage puis les coups de téléphone. Après je me rends compte que c'est le trou noir. Je panique en réalisant enfin que je ne suis pas chez moi, j'observe autour de moi et constate que je me trouve dans une chambre joliment décoré qui me rappelle un peu mon ancienne chambre dans la maison que j'avais acheté en arrivant à Seattle. Je me leve afin d'explorer même si j'ai peur, je décide de mettre ma peur de coté afin de pouvoir retourner auprès des miens le plus rapidement possible.

La chambre est composée d'un lit deux personnes avec de chaque coté une table de chevet sur laquelle est posé un lampe. Coté droit, on trouve en plus un réveil où il est indiqué qu'il est 10h30 ce qui fait que j'ai été inconsciente à peu près 24h. A coté du réveil se trouve une photo de moi petite fille au coté d'un garçon dont je ne me souviens pas. J'essaie de faire remonter mes souvenirs d'enfance mais rien ne me revenait en mémoire. Je décide donc de continuer mon exploration de la chambre. Au bout du lit se trouve une armoire murale que j'ouvre pour y trouver l'exacte réplique de mon armoire mais au lieu de trouver à droite les affaires d'Edward se sont celle d'un inconnu que je trouve. Je me demande si se ne sont pas celle de l'homme qui est représenté en photo avec moi quand j'étais petite. Je finis par regarder par la fenêtre afin d'essayer de me situer. Je m'aperçois que je suis à l'étage d'une maison qui est situé en plein milieu de se qu'on dirait une clairière au loin je vois ce qui ressemble à un ruisseau. Cette clairière me rappelle quelque chose mais je ne saurais dire quand j'ai bien pu venir ici. Je me dirige vers la porte afin de sortir en espérant que celle-ci n'est pas fermée à clé. Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Je découvris un couloir avec plusieurs portes que j'ouvrais une à une, en face de la chambre d'où je sortais se trouve une salle de bain assez grande avec un douche et une baignoire et munie de deux lavabo. Je sors de celle-ci et continu mon exploration, je passe la porte d'une autre pièce qui doit être une chambre d'amis puis je passe la dernière porte et découvre une nurserie. Là, je panique un peu plus, où suis-je et qui m'a emmené ici ?

Je descends l'escalier pour me retrouver dans une grande pièce à vivre salon, salle à manger cuisine mais je ne vois aucune âme qui vive. Je décide donc d'en profiter pour essayer de m'en aller loin d'ici. Je me dirige rapidement vers la porte d'entrée mais quand je tourne la poignée celle-ci est verrouillée et c'est à ce moment là que j'entends :

ne cherche pas ma chérie, la porte est fermée à clé, elle ne s'ouvrira seulement quand tu te rendras compte que je suis le seul homme de ta vie et que je l'ai toujours été.

Je me retourne et découvre l'impensable :

**Jacob Black…**

**Oui ma chérie. Je t'avais dis que d'une façon ou d'une autre on serait réunit. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter et sortir avec moi quand je te l'ai proposé alors j'ai du employer les grands moyens. Je** **pensais dans un premier temps qu'en éliminant Cullen, tu viendrais me voir afin que je te console mais il a fallu que celui-ci survive.**

**C'est toi qui l'a renversé… c'est toi qui a faillit tuer l'homme de ma vie et notre fils.**

**Je ne voulais pas renverser ton fils, je l'aurais accepté et élever comme si il était le notre malheureusement il était avec Cullen ce jour là et je ne voulais pas rater l'occasion de l'éliminer.**

**Mais pourquoi, tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux pourquoi t'acharner à me vouloir moi.**

**Parce qu'un jour tu m'as promis qu'on se marierait et qu'on construirait notre maison dans cette clairière.**

**Mais comment aurais-je pu te promettre une chose pareil, je t'ai rencontré la première fois à la rentrée scolaire quand j'ai intégré mon nouveau poste.**

**Tu ne souviens pas… mon père est Billy Black**

**Le meilleur ami de mon père… mon ce n'est pas possible tu n'es pas Jake…**

**Et si ma belle c'est bien moi et je n'ai jamais oublié ta promesse.**

**Mais nous n'étions que des enfants. Nous avons grandis depuis j'ai quitté Forks avec ma mère.**

**Oui mais j'ai toujours espéré ton retour et quand il y a dix ans tu es revenue, je t'ai aperçu et je me suis rendu compte que malgré les années qui avaient passé je t'aimais encore. Alors j'ai décidé de faire construire la maison de tes rêves mais avant que je puisse t'y emmener tu avais de nouveau disparu.**

**Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu pendant l'année que j'ai passé à Forks il y a 10 ans. Si je comptais tellement pour toi pourquoi n'es tu pas c venu me voir ?**

**La fois où j'ai voulu aller te voir, tu étais avec Cullen et la façon dont tu lui souriais m'a énervé… je ne voulais pas me présenter devant toi sous ce visage alors j'ai fais demi tour et puis peu de temps après tu t'es enfui et je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver ta trace jusqu'au jour où tu as passé la porte de la salle des profs en septembre. J'ai décidé alors de tout faire pour t'avoir de nouveau et que l'on réalise notre projet c'est-à-dire se marier et avoir des enfants.**

**C'était un rêve de gosse, on ne construit pas sa vie sur un rêve de gosse. J'ai une vie maintenant un mari et deux enfants qui doivent s'inquiéter pour moi alors s'il te plait Jacob laisse moi partir et rentrer auprès de ma famille. Je ne dirais rien à personne je te le promets.**

**Tu ne tiens pas tes promesses alors pourquoi tu tiendrais celle là. Tu va voir au bout de quelque temps tu te rendras compte que tu m'aimes et qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.**

**Jamais tu m'entends jamais je ne t'aimerai. L'homme de ma vie c'est Edward, lui répondis-je en m'enfuyant à l'étage et en m'enfermant dans la chambre où je me suis réveillé.**

Je m'arrivais pas à croire que la personne qui m'a enlevé n'est autre que Jacob Black, j'aurai du me douter que son changement de comportement envers moi à l'école était tout sauf honnête. Mais ce qui me sidère le plus c'est que Jacob Black est celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami quand j'étais petite. Maintenant je me souviens de la promesse que je lui avais faite mais je ne l'avais pas dis sérieusement on jouait au papa et à la maman et j'avais dit :

« Plus tard on se mariera tous les deux et on aura une grande maison ici »

Je n'avais pas réalisé à ce moment là que celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami m'aimait autrement et que cette simple phrase nous mènerait dans cette situation.

J'espère que la situation va vite s'arranger et d'Edward me retrouvera bientôt car je ne sais pas de quoi Jacob est capable. Il a quand même avoué avec renversé délibérément Edward et Matthew pour m'avoir à lui tout seul.

POV Jacob

Bella venait de monter à l'étage. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle se rende compte que je suis le seul homme de sa vie et pour ça il faut que je trouve un moyen pour lui montrer que Cullen n'est pas l'homme qu'il lui faut. Je sais aussi qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse si ses enfants ne sont pas avec elle donc il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour lui amener…

* * *

_ alors qu'en avez vous pensez?_

_aviez vous deviner que c'était Jacob?_

_laisser moi un commentaire c'est le seule salaire que j'ai et ça me permets de savoir si vous aimez même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot_

_à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre_


	23. Sans Bella

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre comme d'habitude j'espere qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Sans Bella**

POV Edward

Cela faisait deux jours que Bella avait été enlevé et les recherches n'avançaient pas. Les enfants et moi avons emménagé chez Emmett et Rosalie. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passe et je ne savais pas comment leur expliquer. Après avoir discuté avec Emmett de la situation, j'avais décidé t'être honnête avec eux. C'est pour cette raison que je me trouve actuellement devant leur école à l'heure de la sortie, j'avais décidé de les laisser à l'école afin de ne pas les perturber plus que ça.

La cloche sonne et je me dirige d'abord vers la classe de Carlie. Je passe la porte de sa classe et la voit assise à son petit bureau en train de dessiner. Je m'approche et me met à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

**coucou ma chérie**

**coucou papa**, me dit elle en relevant la tête. Elle pose son crayon de couleur et vient dans mes bras pour m'embrasser.

**Ça été l'école aujourd'hui**

**Oui, on s'est bien amusé mais on n'a pas fait sport comme d'habitude.**

**Ah bon ? et vous avez fait quoi à la place ?**

**On a fait des dessins et puis on a été plus longtemps dans la cour, j'ai fait du vélo.**

**C'est super ma puce. Tu ramasses tes affaires, on va aller chercher ton frère et puis après je vous emmène manger une gaufre au parc.**

**Super.**

Pendant que Carlie range ses affaires, je me dirige vers son institutrice.

**Bonjour**

**Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, puis je faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

**Oui, Carlie vient de me dire qu'elle n'avait pas fais de sport aujourd'hui et je me demande si il y a un problème ?**

**Le professeur de sport n'est pas présent depuis deux jours donc nous avons du annuler toutes les cours de sport. Un remplaçant arrive début de semaine prochaine.**

**Savez-vous ce qui arrive au professeur de sport habituel ?**

**Non, il a disparu de la circulation, la directrice n'arrive pas à le joindre.**

**Merci du renseignement**

**De rien, bonne journée Monsieur Cullen,** me dit elle avec un grand sourire alors que Carlie me rejoins et glisse sa main dans la mienne.

**Merci à vous aussi. A Jeudi Carlie.**

**A jeudi Maitresse.**

Tout en nous dirigeant vers la classe de Matthew, je repense à ce que l'institutrice de Carlie n'a dit. Le professeur de sport qui n'est autre que Jacob Black a disparu de la circulation en même temps que Bella a été enlevé. Ce ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence. J'appellerais l'inspecteur Uley dès que je serais rentré chez Emmett mais avant je devais parler aux enfants. Nous atteignons la classe de Matthew et celui-ci nous attend devant la porte. J'avais donner comme consigne aux enfants de nous attendre soit Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice ou moi pour partir de l'école.

**Salut mon grand, tu es prêt**

**Bonjour Papa. Oui je suis prêt. On peut y aller,** me dit il avec un sourire mais je voyais bien que celui-ci n'arrivait pas jusqu'à ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants de malice et n'était que tristesse. Je sais que l'absence de Bella l'affecte beaucoup surtout qu'il n'en connaît pas la raison.

**Alors allons y. une gaufre au parc nous attend**, dis-je en attrapant la main de mon fils.

On monte en voiture et je prends la direction du parc se situant près du bar de Kate. On se dirige vers le marchant de gaufres et j'achète trois gaufres au sucre puis on s'assoie sur un banc. Je laisse les enfants déguster leur gaufre tranquillement et une fois qu'ils ont fini je me décide à leur parler.

**mes chéris, je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important.**

**C'est sur l'absence de maman**, me demande Matthew, mon fils est bien trop intelligent pour mon propre bien.

**Oui Matthew. Ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile. Voilà il y a deux jours alors que vous étiez chez Tonton Jasper et tata Alice, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Votre maman a disparu, on ne sait pas où elle est mais la police fait tout pour la retrouver le plus rapidement possible. C'est pour ça que pour le moment ont vit chez tonton Emmett et tata Rosalie.**

**Mais ils vont la retrouver notre maman la police**, me dit Carlie

**Oui ma chérie, ils vont tout faire pour nous la ramener.**

**Tu crois qu'elle a disparu car elle m'aime plus papa**, me demande Matthew.

**Oh non mon chéri. On sait juste que quelqu'un a emmené maman loin de nous mais je sais qu'elle t'aime très fort et qu'elle pense très fort à nous là où elle est.**

**D'accord, tu veux bien me faire un câlin**, me dit Matthew les larmes aux yeux.

**Bien sur mon grand**, lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras lui et sa sœur. Dire à mes enfants la vérité sur l'absence de leur mère n'a pas été facile mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire de le faire. **Allez, on va rentrer chez tonton Emmett. Demain vous passerez la journée avec tata Rosalie et tata Kate**.

Nous reprenons la route et une fois arrivé chez Emmett les enfants partent jouer dans la chambre que Rosalie avait aménagée pour eux.

Je rejoins Emmett dans le salon et je découvre le père de Bella.

**Charlie !**

**Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ?** me demande-t-il

**Ça peut aller. Je suis content de vous voir même si j'aurais aimé que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances.**

**Je sais mon garçon, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Je ne pouvais pas rester à Forks, c'était trop dur, j'ai perdu ma petite fille pendant dix ans et maintenant que j'étais sur le point de la retrouver elle est enlevée. Avez-vous des nouvelles ?**

**Non mais je devais appeler l'inspecteur Uley car j'ai peut être une information pour lui.**

**Tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau**, me demande Emmett.

**Peut être mais je préfère en parler en présence de l'inspecteur.**

Je pris mon téléphone et compose le numéro.

**inspecteur Uley**

**bonjour inspecteur Uley, ici Edward Cullen.**

**Monsieur Cullen, j'allais justement passer vous voir, je suis en chemin.**

**On vous attend, j'ai peut être une information qui peut vous aider dans la recherche de Bella.**

**J'arrive d'ici dix minutes.**

**On vous attend.**

Je raccroche et me tourne vers mon beau père et mon beau frère.

**l'inspecteur Uley arrive d'ici dix minutes.**

**D'accord, je vais aller préparer du café je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin**, me dit Emmett.

**Edward, pourrais je en attendant voir les enfants**, me demande Charlie.

**Mais bien sur, ils sont dans leur chambres, venez, je suis sur qu'ils seront très content de vous voir surtout avec l'absence de Bella**.

**Moi aussi je suis content de les voir. Je ne connais pas Matthew depuis longtemps mais lorsque je l'ai rencontré l'autre week end, j'ai tout de suite compris que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, c'est une partie de ma petite fille.**

**Oui Matthew est un gosse génial et trop intelligent pour son âge. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui épargner toutes les épreuves des derniers mois. Entre notre accident, ma prétendue mort pour confondre Tanya puis maintenant l'enlèvement de Bella. Ce n'est pas une vie pour un enfant.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas tant Edward ton fils est fort il a de qui tenir entre Bella et toi.**

**Merci Charlie, ça me touche ce que vous dites.**

On arrive et je toque à la chambre. Les enfants nous disent d'entrer.

**les enfants, il y a quelqu'un qui est venu vous voir**, dis-je en laissant le champ libre à Charlie pour que les enfants le voient.

**Papi,** disent ils en cœur tout en se jetant dans les bras de leur grand père.

Je regarde mes enfants et Charlie évolués et je peux dire une chose même si Carlie n'est pas la fille de Bella, Charlie l'aime autant que Matthew et je ne peux qu'en être heureux.

Alors que je continue à les regarder raconter leur journée à Charlie, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Charlie qui l'a entendu aussi dis aux enfants :

**papi doit descendre avec votre papa pour parler mais après manger je viendrais vous racontez des histoires sur votre maman quand elle était petite.**

**D'accord papi**, répond Matthew en lui faisant un bisou.

On redescend en silence et lorsqu'on arrive au salon, on y trouve Emmett et l'inspecteur Uley. Celui-ci se lève pour me serrer la main ainsi que celle de Charlie.

**Bonjour inspecteur, je vous présente le père de Bella, Charlie Swan.**

**Enchanté de vous rencontrer Chef Swan, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et j'aurais préférer vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.**

**Enchanté aussi**, lui répondit-il.

**Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur Cullen**

**Oui, je voulais savoir ce que vous aviez trouvé sur Jacob Black car d'après l'institutrice de l'école des enfants celui-ci n'a pas mis les pieds en cours depuis la disparition de Bella et il n'a donné aucun signe de vie.**

**Vous avez dis Jacob Black,** demande Charlie.

**Oui, c'est un collègue de votre fille d'après les témoignages il a été assez empressé auprès de celle-ci malgré le fait qu'elle le repoussait à chaque fois. Nous avons été chez lui mais il n'était pas présent et lorsque l'on a fouillé son appartement, nous n'avons rien trouvé pouvant nous dire où il se trouve. Chef Swan, vous avez l'air abasourdie depuis que vous nous avons parlé de Jacob Black.**

**Je connais Jacob Black, son père était mon meilleur ami. Etant enfant Bella et lui passait tout leur temps ensemble. Je crois même qu'il était amoureux de Bella mais c'était des enfants ils avaient 6-7 ans à l'époque.**

**Avez-vous toujours des contacts avec son père ou lui**, demande L'inspecteur.

**Son père est mort il y 5 ans et je n'ai pas revu Jacob depuis l'enterrement.**

**Pouvez vous me dire s'il y a un endroit où Jacob aimait aller enfant.**

**Jacob passait son temps à la Push.**

**Merci de ses renseignements, nous allons nous rendre là bas afin d'interroger son entourage.**

**Je vous accompagnerai car étant le shérif de Forks, la push dépend de ma juridiction et cela sera plus facile.**

**Pas de problème au contraire. Je vais vous laisser afin d'aller au commissariat pour essayer de trouver d'autre info sur Black.**

Je raccompagne l'inspecteur jusqu'à la porte en silence. Je ne réalise pas les informations qui viennent d'être révéler.

**je vous tiens au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas on la retrouvera,** me dit il en me serrant la main.

Je ferme la porte derrière lui et pars rejoindre ma famille. Nous mangeons en silence et je laisse Charlie coucher les enfants après les avoir embrassés.

POV Jacob

Bella n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis deux jours et les seuls contacts que j'ai avec elle c'est quand je lui apporte ses repas mais elle refuse de m'adresser la parole. Demain je décide de mettre mon plan à exécution afin de la rendre heureuse.

Il est 14h30 et j'aperçois Rosalie Hale avec les deux enfants qui se dirigent vers le parc. Un ami a décidé de m'aider, il prend le volant de ma camionnette et alors qu'il s'arrête juste devant les enfants et Rosalie. J'ouvre la porte et saisie les enfants puis referme la porte de la camionnette alors que James démarre en trombe.

* * *

alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

non je ne suis pas sadique.

on arrive bientôt à la fin donc laissez moi des commentaires


	24. comédie

_voici un petit chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez._

_bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. ils me permettent d'évoluer et de savoir ce que vous en pensez alors n'hésiter pas à m'en laisser._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : comédie**

POV Bella

J'avais entendu Jacob partir, j'ai donc décidé de descendre afin de voir si je pouvais trouver un moyen de sortir de cette maison. J'avais beau avoir fait le tour, les fenêtres sont toutes bloquées et les deux portes que j'aurais pu emprunter étaient verrouillées.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine afin de me préparer à manger car je commence à avoir faim, n'ayant pas touché à la nourriture que Jacob m'avait apporté. Il m'a enlevé et je pense qu'il est capable de me droguer pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Alors que je viens de finir de faire cuire des œufs sur le plat avec du bacon, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et ce que je vois me choque tellement que je manque de renverser mon assiette par terre.

Sous mes yeux, je vois Jacob et un autre homme entré avec chacun dans leur bras un enfant mais pas n'importe quel enfant, se sont mes enfants.

Je me précipite afin de prendre mes enfants dans mes bras, comment ce monstre a-t-il pu enlever mes bébés ?

Le deuxième homme quitte la maison et Jacob referme la porte à double tour.

**POURQUOI ? TU DIS M'AIMER MAIS TU ENLEVES MES ENFANTS ?**

**Je t'aime et je sais que sans eux tu ne seras pas heureuse alors maintenant qu'ils sont près de toi, on va pouvoir enfin être une famille.**

**Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, j'ai déjà une famille et elle est auprès d'Edward avec nos enfants. Tu te fais des illusions si tu penses qu'un jour je pourrais t'aimer. TU ME DEGOUTES**, lui crie-je en le giflant.

**Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Dis-toi que si tu ne te calme pas rapidement il pourrait arriver malheur à ton cher Edward ou à ton balourd de frère**, me dit-il sous un ton menaçant avant de ressortir de la maison.

Jacob me fait vraiment peur et rien qu'à son regard je peux voir que ses paroles n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Il va falloir que je joue la comédie jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et Emmett nous retrouvent. Une fois les enfants réveiller je leur expliquerai la situation, ils sont assez intelligent pour comprendre.

Je décide de les installer dans ma chambre et d'attendre leur réveil.

Cela faisait une heure que Jacob avait ramené mes enfants et je voie qu'ils commencent à se réveiller. Matthew est le premier à ouvrir les yeux, je le vois faire le tour de la pièce du regard puis son regard tellement identique à celui de son père se pose sur moi.

**Maman, c'est bien toi**, me demande-t-il.

**Oui mon chéri, je suis là**, lui répondis-je en le prenant dans mes bras et le serrant fort, à ce moment-là je sens deux petites mains encerclées mon cou et je devine que c'est Carlie.

**On est où maman**, me demande Carlie après que je l'ai embrassé.

**On est dans la maison du monsieur qui nous a enlevé**, leur dis-je.

**Mais pourquoi il nous a enlevé**, demande Matthew.

**Le monsieur qui nous a enlevé s'appelle Jacob Black et quand j'étais toute petite c'était mon meilleur ami.**

**Mais si c'était ton meilleur ami, pourquoi il est méchant et nous sépare de papa**, demande Matthew.

**Vous voyez quand on était petit avec Jacob, on jouait souvent au papa et à la maman. Depuis il croit que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'il est le seul qui peut me rendre heureuse.**

**Mais c'est bête comme idée**, me dit Carlie.

**Je sais ma puce mais je crois que Jacob ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait.**

**Comment on va faire pour papa et tonton Emmett ils nous retrouvent.**

**Je ne sais pas mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous retrouver bientôt mais en attendant il va falloir faire comme si on était content d'être ici.**

**Mais pourquoi, moi je ne veux pas, je veux rentrer à la maison et être avec papa, Matthew et toi**, dit Carlie.

**Je sais ma puce mais si on veut Jacob soit gentil et ne nous fasse pas de mal on va devoir jouer la comédie. Vous devrez faire tous ce que je vous dis et si Jacob vous demande quelque chose faites-le, d'accord ?**

**Oui maman, on fera tout ce que tu dis.**

**C'est bien mes chéris, je vous aime de tout mon cœur,** leur dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

Les enfants et moi restons allonger dans le lit pendant plusieurs heures et ceux-ci ont fini par s'endormir quand Jacob frappe à la porte et entre.

**Je suis désolé de mettre énerver tout à l'heure**, lui dis-je avec un sourire, **j'ai eu peur pour mes enfants, j'espère que tu comprends.**

**Oui, je comprends. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse.**

**Je sais et je suis sûr que tu pourras y arriver mais il va me falloir du temps je veux qu'on y aille doucement,** lui dis d'une petite voix.

**Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, tu avais l'air tellement sur de ne jamais pouvoir me donner ma chance.**

**J'ai réfléchis et je me suis rendu compte que tu avais fait tellement de choses pour moi, pour que l'on soit heureux ensemble. tu as même compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans mes enfants.**

**Je veux vraiment te rendre heureuse et on ira aussi doucement que tu le veux. Je veux juste que tu me laisse une chance de te montrer que je suis l'homme de ta vie et je suis prêt à considérer tes enfants comme les miens.**

**Il faudra leur laisser du temps, il faut qu'il s'habitue à toi, tu comprends,** lui dis-je alors que je suis levé pour le rejoindre**, je suis sûr qu'ils finiront par t'aimer.**

**Je ferai tout pour**, me dit-il en me caressant la joue, je réprime une grimace de dégout et me dit que je fais tout ça pour sauver ma vie et celle de mes enfants.

**Je le sais**, lui répondis-je**. Je pensais descendre préparer à manger, j'avais envie de faire les lasagnes mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu es ce qu'il faut dans le frigo et les placards, si je te fais une liste, tu pourrais aller acheter ce qu'il me manquera.**

**Bien sur tout ce que tu veux ma princesse.**

Je vérifie que les enfants dorment encore et je quitte la chambre mais laisse la porte ouvert afin d'entendre si ils se réveillent. Je descends avec Jacob et lui fait une liste de ce qu'il doit acheter. Il quitte la maison après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir mais il faut que j'arrive à jouer la comédie assez longtemps pour que l'on nous retrouve.

POV Edward

Alors que j'étais au travail, mon téléphone sonne.

**Allo**

**Edward, c'est Rosalie**, me dit-elle en pleurs.

**Que se passe-t-il ? les enfants vont bien ?**

**C'est Black… ils les… a enlevé… sous mes yeux… j'ai rien pu faire… je suis tellement désolée,** me dit-elle.

**Où es-tu ?**

**Je suis au café de Kate, elle a appelé l'inspecteur immédiatement.**

**J'arrive ne bouge pas.**

Je raccroche complètement abasourdit, après Bella maintenant les enfants mais que veut-il ? C'est un vrai cauchemar. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être heureux.

* * *

_alors avez vous aimer?_

_on approche de la fin._

_laisser moi un review c'est mon seul salaire et c'est important pour moi de savoir ce que vous en penser._

_à très bientot_


	25. le bout du tunnel

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je remercie ceux qui attendent à chaque fois les nouveaux chapitre je sais que je mets un peu de temps mais comme j'ai repris le boulot je n'ai pas autant de temps qu'avant pour écrire mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne finit pas ma fiction._

_donc j'espère que vous apprécierais ce chapitre_

_bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : le bout du tunnel**

POV Bella

Cela fait maintenant 2 semaines que les enfants et moi sommes enfermés dans cette maison perdue au milieu de nulle part et je commence à perdre espoir de revoir un jour ma famille et Edward. Les enfants sont relativement sages, ils évitent de rester en présence de Jacob et passent la plus part de leur temps dans notre chambre où Jacob a fait installer une télévision afin qu'ils puissent regarder des dessins animés.

Quant à moi, je joue toujours la femme qui s'est rendu compte que Jacob était l'homme de sa vie, j'ai dû me forcer à accepter ses baisers mais pour le moment il n'essaie pas de me forcer à plus ce qui me rassure et j'espère qu'on nous retrouvera avant qu'il ne perde patience et veuille à tout pris pousser la relation qu'il pense avoir avec moi plus loin.

POV Jacob

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à mon bonheur, j'ai enfin la femme que j'aime auprès de moi et elle m'a enfin accepté. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à ce que notre relation devienne intime et je respecte ça car tout ce que je veux, c'est son bonheur.

Les enfants ne me dérangent pas et puis je ne les voient pratiquement jamais surtout depuis que j'ai installé la télévision dans la chambre. Je sais qu'ils ne me voient pas encore comme un père mais j'espère qu'avec le temps ils me considèreront comme tel. Et puis j'espère pouvoir avoir un enfant avec Bella dans un avenir proche et je suis sûr que ça resserrera les liens de la famille que l'on est en train de devenir.

Bella est devenue tellement adorable avec moi, elle me prépare de bons repas et est pleine de petites attentions envers moi. Je vis enfin la vie dont j'ai toujours rêver. Dans quelques temps, nous pourrons sortir au grand jour et nous aimer sans que personne ne viennent se mêler de notre vie mais pour ça il faut que je parle de mon projet à Bella.

Je la trouve dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas de ce soir. Je me glisse derrière elle et encercle sa taille de mes bras puis parcours son cou de baisers.

**Jacob laisse-moi cuisiner tranquille,** me dit-elle en se dégageant de moi.

**J'aime venir t'embrasser quand tu cuisines**, lui dis-je. **Dis-moi tu as un peu de temps je voudrais parler avec toi d'un projet que j'aimerai mettre en place rapidement si celui-ci te convient.**

**Oui Biensur, laisse-moi juste mettre le plat de hachis Parmentier au four et on pourra aller au salon discuter**, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je la laisse finir en cuisine et me dirige vers le salon où je m'installe sur le canapé. Elle me rejoint et se met à côté de moi.

**Alors dis-moi, quel est ce projet dont tu veux me parler**, me demande-t-elle.

**Voilà, tu sais qu'il nous est impossible de sortir d'ici sans avoir des ennuis avec la police, il faudrait que l'on quitte le pays. J'ai vécu quelques années au Canada et je possède une maison là-bas où l'on pourra refaire notre vie. **

**Quand veux-tu que nous partions ?**

**Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai qu'on parte d'ici une semaine, le temps de tout préparer.**

**Je pense que tu as raison et que nous devons partir si nous voulons être heureux. Partir dans une semaine me permettra de tout préparer, je te ferai une liste des choses dont les enfants et moi nous aurons besoin.**

**Pas de soucis, tu n'as qu'à me préparer la liste et je m'occuperais du reste. Je vais contacter mon ami avocat afin qu'il établisse des nouveaux papiers pour les enfants et nous.**

Je l'embrasse afin de clore la conversation et décide de commencer tout de suite les démarches de notre départ.

POV Edward

Deux longs semaines que l'on m'a arraché ma famille, les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Au cours de ses deux semaines, les inspecteurs avaient appris que Jacob Black nourrissaient une véritable obsession envers Bella, pour lui d'après le psychologue qui avait étudié le profil psychologique de Black, Bella représente la femme idéale et est arrivé dans sa vie au moment où sa mère disparaissait. Il aurait reporté de façon obsessionnel l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère sur la petite fille qu'était Bella et il s'est créé un monde où Bella deviendrait sa femme coute que coute.

Depuis ce matin, la police avait découvert où Black retient prisonnier Bella et les enfants. C'est pour cette raison, que la maison d'Emmett s'est transformée en QG de la police. Les inspecteurs sont en train de mettre en place le plan afin de libérer tout le monde sans dommage. D'après ce que ma expliquer l'inspecteur Uley, Black a fait construire une maison en plein bois au milieu de la Push, grâce aux contacts de Charlie, ils ont plus situé précisément la maison et observer les alentours.

Grace à l'équipement de la police qui a été installé a proximité de la maison, nous avons pu apprendre que les enfants et Bella sont en bonne santé. D'après deux conversations qu'ils ont reçues à capter nous avons pu obtenir les informations suivantes :

La première entre Bella et les enfants, Bella expliquait aux enfants qu'elle faisait semblant d'aimer Jacob afin qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne et jusqu' à ce qu'on vienne les libérer.

La deuxième entre Jacob et Bella, celui-ci lui a exposé son projet de partir dans une semaine vivre au Canada afin d'échapper à la police.

Suite à toutes ses nouvelles, il a été décidé que la police donnerait l'assaut cette nuit, pendant ce temps Emmett et moi attendront au commissariat de la Push que tout soit terminé.

POV externe

Il est deux heures du matin, l'assaut est sur le point d'être donné. Les agents de la police de Seattle, ceux de Forks dont Charlie SWAN et le shérif de la push et ses adjoints entourent la maison. L'un des agents arrivent à ouvrir la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruits. La première équipe monte rapidement à l'étage où se trouve Black, il ouvre la porte rapidement et neutralise Black avant que celui-ci s'aperçoivent de quoique ce soit. Ils se dépêchent de le faire sortir de la maison et l'installe dans une des voitures de police qui vient de se garer devant la maison. Celui-ci est conduit immédiatement vers la prison de Seattle afin d'éviter tout tentative d'évasion. La deuxième équipe s'est dirigée directement vers la chambre de Bella et des enfants afin de les réveiller pour les conduire auprès des leurs. Lorsque l'équipe à passer la porte, on peut voir le soulagement sur le visage de Bella.

Bella voit enfin le bout du tunnel et peut enfin espérer vivre heureuse auprès d'Edward et de leurs enfants.

* * *

alors vous en pensez quoi?

j'espère que vous aimez?

comme vous pouvez le voir on arrive à la fin il reste deux chapitres dont l'épilogue.

le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible je vous promets.

laisser moi vos reviews c'est important pour moi.

a+


	26. les premières retrouvailles

_J'avais un peu d'inspiration alors je vous ai écris un court chapitre._

_j'espère que vous l'aimerez_

_bonne lecture _

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : premières retrouvailles **

POV Bella

Quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir, j'ai prié pour que ça soit la police car je savais que d'ici une semaine il n'y aurait plus d'échappatoire puisque Jacob veut partir au Canada.

Lorsque la porte s'est ouverte sur les agents de police, j'ai soupiré de soulagement, notre cauchemar est enfin terminé, nous allons retrouver Edward, mon frère et le reste de la famille.

Je réveille mes petits bouts :

**Matthew, Carlie, il faut se réveiller mes petits cœurs, on va aller retrouver papa,** leur dis-je en les embrassant sur le front.

Carlie se frotte les yeux et me dit :

**Mais il fait encore nuit.**

**Oui mais regarde, il y a les policiers qui sont là, ils vont nous ramener auprès de papa.**

**On va pouvoir sortir d'ici, retrouver papa et tonton Emmett, c'est vrai**, me demande Matthew.

**Oui mon chéri, on rentre à la maison définitivement.**

Les enfants me serrent dans leur bras et se lèvent au moment ou l'inspecteur qui s'était occupé de la tentative de meurtre d'Edward s'approche de moi.

**Madame Cullen, comment vous sentez vous, avez-vous besoin de voir un médecin ?**

**Tout va bien inspecteur, je ne veux qu'une chose c'est retrouver mon mari et ma famille.**

**Biensur, on va vous conduire au commissariat de la Push où votre mari et votre frère vous attendent, votre père se trouve actuellement au rez de chaussée puisque en qualité de shérif il a pu participer à l'assaut.**

**Merci beaucoup inspecteur, je me doute que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser mais pouvons-nous attendre demain je souhaite retrouver au plus vite ma maison afin de réaliser que le cauchemar est définitivement terminer.**

**C'est tout à fait possible et c'était bien mon intention. Je vais vous escorter les enfants et vous auprès de votre famille et une équipe vous raccompagnera chez vous à Seattle mais sachez d'avance que Monsieur Black a été conduit directement au pénitencier de Seattle où il sera enfermer jusqu'à son jugement.**

**Encore merci.**

Je lui sers la main et prenant la main de mes enfants je me dirige vers le rez de chaussée où j'aperçois mon père que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de 10 ans. Je ne peux résister à l'envie de me glisser dans ses bras. Une fois qu'il a refermé ses bras autour de la taille je me laisse aller et pleure. J'évacue toute l'angoisse dans laquelle j'ai vécue pendant ma captivité.

Mon père refuse de nous lâcher d'une semelle et donc c'est lui qui nous conduit jusqu'au commissariat. La voiture est à peine arrêter que les enfants et moi sortons en courant afin de se jeter dans les bras d'Edward qui vient de passer la porte à l'entente du moteur de la voiture.

POV Edward

Je suis percuter par trois boulets de canon que je sers très fort dans les bras, je hisse Carlie à l'aide de mon bras gauche, attrape de mon bras droit Matthew pour le coller à moi et Bella vient se coller au milieu entourant les enfants de ses bras. Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'ai tellement eu peur de ne jamais les revoir que je ne veux plus les quitter.

J'envisage de les emmener faire un voyage afin que l'on puisse se retrouver. Je pense aussi que toute notre famille pourrait nous accompagner car tout le monde a été bouleversé par cette histoire et nous avons tous besoin de nous retrouver et d'oublier cette histoire.

POV Emmett

Je vois ma petite sœur et mes neveux et nièces dans les bras d'Edward, et je ne peux que sourire, ils sont enfin de retour auprès de nous et cette fois définitivement.

Je m'approche de mon père et lui met une tape dans le dos afin de lui montrer ma joie, lui aussi souris car il a retrouvé sa petite fille chérie mais aussi ses petit enfants. Quand il avait appris la cause du départ de Bella il y a dix ans, il n'avait pas été en colère comme je l'avais été, il avait compris les raisons de Bella car il était pareil tous les deux, tellement secret.

Mais tout ceci était de l'histoire ancienne, nous allons pouvoir enfin vivre heureux comme on aurait toujours du l'être.

Je sais que les débuts seront difficiles pour Bella et les enfants mais ils auront le soutien de toute la famille. Et puis j'aurai une nouvelle qui ravira ma petite sœur.

POV Charlie

J'ai perdu par trois fois ma petite fille, une première fois quand Renée l'avait emmenée avec elle, une deuxième fois quand elle s'était enfuie après son bal de promo et une troisième fois quand elle a été enlevé par Jacob Black. Cette dernière fois aurait pu lui être fatal mais heureusement les enfants et elles, sont sain et sauf.

Suite à toute cette histoire, j'ai pris la décision de prendre ma retraite et de m'installer à Seattle auprès de ma famille. Et je pense que cette décision est la meilleure que je puisse prendre surtout que je pense qu'Emmett et Rosalie nous cache une bonne nouvelle mais qu'ils attendaient le retour de Bella et les enfants pour nous l'annoncer.

* * *

voilà leur retrouvailles, j'espère que vous aimerez.

je rectifie ce que je vous ai dit plutot, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre mais l'avant dernier sans compter l'épilogue.

à vos claviers laisser moi des reviews.

à bientot


End file.
